Warning Signs
by Amy-Granger-hp
Summary: Cap XII: como todos los hombres... Harry no sabe cuando decir que no... y eso, le acarreará problemas...
1. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Warning Signs  
  
Espero que disfruten este fanfic que es el primero que escribo, así que ténganme paciencia! Por favor, mándenme reviews. Próximamente capítulo II.  
  
Capítulo I: Descubrimientos (Preferiblemente, leer escuchando Warning Signs de Coldplay)  
  
Harry tenía abierto un libro de "Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras, y Eficientes Contrahechizos" para preparar la próxima clase que tendría con el ED. Hermione había sacado a escondidas de la biblioteca ese libro de unas cuatrocientas páginas, bastante usado, de portada de cuero negro con letras de oro, con un par de varitas debatiéndose en duelo en el centro de la tapa, creyendo que podría encontrar cosas muy útiles para las clases.  
  
En el gran comedor el ruido hacía imposible el concentrarse y a pesar de que Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí, con las demás personas riéndose de cosas que carecían de total sentido; finalmente decidió estudiar ese enorme libro en la sala común, que por estar prácticamente vacía, era el lugar perfecto para poder escudriñarlo. El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y Hermione entró con una decena de libros en sus manos, todos de diferentes tamaños, que parecían a punto de caerse. Harry corrió a ayudarle.  
  
- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco con esto de los nuevos hechizos para el ED?- preguntó Harry con un poco de irritación, mientras le sacaba de encima por lo menos seis libros. Hermione se detuvo y lo observó por un segundo.  
  
- No son para que los leas para el ED. En realidad los traigo para investigar un poco. Tú sabes. El asunto de las chimeneas controladas por Umbridge. Debe haber una forma de comunicarse con Sirius que sea segura. No podemos usar las lechuzas, ya que el correo está siendo controlado excesivamente. Solo nos queda esta opción, estudiar lo que más se pueda.- Hermione se detuvo a repasar con la mirada la sala común, mientras dejaba los libros sobre la mesa en la que Harry estaba estudiando.- Mmm... ¿Dónde se encuentra Ron? Él me dijo que te iba a ayudar lo que más pudiera mientras yo estaba en la biblioteca.  
  
Harry dejó el resto de los libros junto a los que Hermione había depositado. Se sentó en la silla y tomó el libro.  
  
- Está preparándose para su práctica privada de Quidditch.- dijo Harry con un cierto tono de desdén en su voz. Pero lo cierto era que para Harry, ese tema era muy importante. Para él, el Quidditch era el mejor deporte del mundo mágico, y aunque él siempre trataba de ser modesto, no podía negar que era uno de los mejores jugadores que tenía Hogwarts. En cierta forma, sentía un poco de envidia hacia Ron, ya que él podía volar con su escoba por las canchas de Quidditch, mientras que él, apenas sabía donde estaba su hermosa Saeta de Fuego. Hermione sabía que era un tema un poco difícil para Harry, así que trató de desviar la conversación lo más posible.  
  
- Bueno, ¿y qué has descubierto? Debe de haber cientos de fascinantes hechizos en ese libro. Creo que es justamente lo que necesitamos.  
  
- No, la verdad aún no encuentro ningún hechizo que realmente valga la pena.- Harry arrojó el libro nuevamente sobre la mesa, con desgana, mezclada con enojo.- Esto es estúpido.  
  
Hermione entornó sus ojos y apretó los labios con bastante fuerza, hasta que se pusieron blancos. No podía creer lo mal que Harry la trataba, después del esfuerzo que hizo para encontrar y sacar ese libro de la biblioteca sin que nadie la descubriera, violando así, según sus cálculos, unas doce reglas. Prefirió quedarse callada. Harry supo que había cometido un error.  
  
- Bien, estoy listo. Voy al campo de Quidditch.- apareció Ron bajando lentamente las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los chicos. Se había tomado su tiempo, tratando de estar menos rato con Angelina, y no recibir más comentarios negativos de los que iban a haber en las prácticas. - ¿Cómo van los nuevos hechizos?- hubo un momento de silencio en que Harry y Hermione se miraron sin decir una sola palabra. Ella estaba bastante molesta, y él, aunque se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, prefería no decir nada antes de empeorarlo todo.  
  
- Bueeeno... entonces, las cosas van bien. Me voy.- Ron dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al retrato de la señora gorda escabulléndose de ese ambiente bastante incómodo.  
  
- Espera, Ron, te acompaño. Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco. Espérame un poco, voy por unos libros.- Hermione se acercó a la mesa, y tomó un par de libros, los más gruesos que había. Se detuvo y miró nuevamente a Harry como si esperara una disculpa, pero éste no articuló palabra alguna. Al darse cuenta de que nada sucedería, Hermione aspiró fuertemente y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con Ron y salir de la sala común de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando en la dirección por donde Hermione había desaparecido, pensando que tal vez si se hubiese disculpado, ella no se hubiera ido, y lo habría ayudado con la tarea que Snape les había dejado en la clase de pociones.  
  
***  
  
Ron y Hermione caminaron en silencio por los terrenos del colegio dirigiéndose hacia el campo de Quidditch. Él notaba que Hermione estaba muy molesta por alguna razón, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, tal vez temiendo que Hermione se molestara con él también. Un poco dubitativo, disminuyó el paso hasta detenerse completamente. Hermione siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ron no seguía a su lado. Se volteó y puso una mano en la cintura, observándolo detenidamente.  
  
- Ron, ¿por qué te detienes? Ya vas bastante atrasado a tu práctica, y tú sabes como se pone Angelina si llegas tarde. ¡Te va a comer vivo!  
  
- Créeme que lo sé.- empezó Ron- Pero es que... tú... no sé... por qué...- empezó a decir con mucha duda, sin saber que palabras exactamente elegir.  
  
- ¡Bueno! Pregúntame de una vez, no tengo todo el día.- contestó Hermione de muy mala manera, moviendo continuamente su pie contra el piso.- ¿Quieres saber que pasó en la sala común?  
  
- Mmm... sí, la verdad es que sí, me gustaría saber.- afirmó con un tono un poco inseguro.  
  
- Lo que sucede es que Harry está insoportable desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. Además es un mal agradecido. Trato de ayudarlo con lo que más se puede para las clases del ED, y aun así me trata de lo peor. Incluso a ti te trata mejor, y eso que no lo has ayudado en nada.- esa última frase había golpeado fuertemente a Ron.  
  
- Intento hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance, Hermione, aunque tú no lo puedes ver. Tal vez si dejaras de presionarlo, él no te trataría mal.- respondió dolido y siguió caminando con paso firme hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde ya se veían las primeras escobas que surcaban el espacio aéreo. Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada. Realmente había herido a Ron, pero no lo había hecho con esa intención, simplemente estaba molesta y había hablado sin pensar. Se limitó a seguirlo un poco cabizbaja.  
  
Las prácticas de Quidditch cada vez se hacían más tediosas para Ron, que no notaba ninguna mejoría en su forma de juego. Las quaffles pasaban entre sus dedos como si fueran de agua, y aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo, no conseguía agarrar ninguna, ni siquiera los tiros más fáciles hechos por Angelina, Katie y Alicia. Cada vez que iniciaban las prácticas, sentía un fuerte dolor de estómago, como si este se hubiera dado una vuelta y quisiera ser expulsado por la boca. Lo único que quería era renunciar, pero Angelina no se lo permitía, no se podían dar el lujo de perder más jugadores, con las suspensiones de Harry y los gemelos Weasley, ya tenían suficiente.  
  
Fue directo hacia los camerinos, y giró un poco la cabeza para ver dónde iba Hermione, que ya estaba llegando a las escaleras que subían hasta las gradas, de donde miraría la práctica mientras estudiaba. Ron sabía que Angelina lo regañaría bastante, así que corrió a cambiar su uniforme de colegio por el de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione se acomodó lo que más pudo. El viento en esa parte del castillo corría más fuerte que en cualquier otro lugar. Ella había dejado su bufanda en la habitación, y después de lo que había sucedido con Harry, olvidó completamente ir por ella. Recordó que Ron traía puesta una bufanda, así que decidió ir al camerino para pedírsela. Dudaba que él siguiera molesto con lo que le había dicho... bueno, aunque si hubiera sido ella a la que se lo dijeran, estaría bastante molesta. Valía la pena intentarlo de todas maneras.  
  
Dejó sus libros donde estaba sentada y bajó rápidamente a los camerinos. Entró corriendo y giró rápidamente sobre sus talones al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba ahí, con el torso desnudo, cambiándose en ese preciso instante. Ron se sobresaltó al verla llegar y se cubrió con la túnica del uniforme, que fue lo primero que encontró. No pudo evitar ponerse de un rojo intenso hasta las puntas de las orejas.  
  
- ¡Perdón! ¡Te juro que no quise entrar así, discúlpame!- se excusó Hermione muy exaltada sin saber qué hacer. Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Puso sus manos alrededor de la cabeza y se puso muy roja, sin poder dejar de pensar en cómo había encontrado a Ron, con el torso desnudo. Estaba ahí, ¡desnudo!. Ron se puso rápido el resto del uniforme de Gryffindor. – Mejor me voy, ¿ya te vestiste?- preguntó un poco indecisa. Incluso había olvidado por qué estaba ahí. Algo había ido a buscar, pero no recordaba qué era.  
  
- S-sí. Estoy listo. Y-ya te puedes voltear.  
  
Hermione, se rascaba la frente con la mano. Lentamente se dio vuelta, sin atreverse a mirar a Ron y, avergonzada, se acercó unos pasos. Entonces vio la bufanda que estaba doblada de cualquier forma sobre el uniforme y recordó lo que la había llevado hasta allá.  
  
- ¡Ah!, c-casi lo olvido... venía a... a pedirte tu bufanda. Afuera hace un poco de frío. ¿M-me la podrías prestar?  
  
- C-claro. Sí. To-toma. Aquí está.- tomó la bufanda y la dobló un poco más, acercándosela después a Hermione. Ella titubeó un poco, alargó su brazo para cogerla y sin querer tocó la mano de Ron. Retiró la suya rápidamente, y no se atrevió a mirarlo, ni él a ella.  
  
- ¡LA VERDAD RON, ME PARECE INCREÍBLE LO TARDE QUE PUEDES LLEGAR, TE HEMOS ESPERADO CASI VEINTE MINUTOS, ESTO ES EL COLMO!- llegó gritando Angelina muy furiosa y cubierta de sudor. Tenía el pelo revuelto y mucha tierra en el uniforme. Ron se sobresaltó de tal manera que dejó caer la bufanda sobre los pies de Hermione, quien emitió un pequeño chillido y retrocedió unos pasos.- ¡HASTA CUÁNDO CREES QUE TE VOY A ESPERAR, SABES QUE UMBRIDGE NOS DEJA PRACTICAR SÓLO UN PAR DE HORAS, Y AUN ASÍ LLEGAS TARDE!- terminó de gritar y se dio vuelta rápidamente para desaparecer tras la puerta.  
  
Ron agarró su escoba y salió tras Angelina, más rojo aún de lo que ya estaba. Hermione lo pensó un momento, y decidió agarrar la bufanda que Ron había dejado caer en sus pies. La miró un momento y salió del camerino en dirección a las gradas.  
  
*** Harry aún se sentía bastante mal por cómo había tratado a Hermione. Ella siempre lo estaba ayudando, incluso antes de ser su amiga, ella siempre estaba buscando lo mejor para él, y a pesar de eso, él la trató de esa manera tan injusta. Esperaría a que subiera las escaleras para pedirle disculpas. Últimamente estaba muy molesto con todo el mundo. El hecho de no poder comunicarse con Sirius lo tenía bastante nervioso, y Umbridge constantemente le pisaba los talones cuando deseaba encontrarse con su padrino o con el ED. Para agregarle más al asunto, las cosas con Cho iban de mal en peor. Ya no sabía qué sentía por ella. Cuando la veía, el estómago no se le daba vuelta como antes. No sentía nada como antes. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando a la sala común entró Ginny, que estaba bastante roja y respiraba de forma entrecortada, como si acabase de correr un maratón. Se sobresaltó un poco al verlo.  
  
- ¡Harry! Pensé que la sala estaba vacía.- miró de un lado a otro.- Perdón si te interrumpí, ¿estabas muy ocupado?.- se acercó a la mesa en la que Harry se hallaba estudiando el gran libro que Hermione le había entregado.  
  
- No, no me interrumpiste. La verdad, ya no podía concentrarme, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en qué pensar.- se rascó suavemente la cabeza y sonrió hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Ginny siempre le había parecido una persona muy alegre a Harry. Tenía muchos amigos y aunque era una Weasley, en el colegio no la conocían por eso nada más, si no también por ser ella: una persona muy especial. Además de Ron y de Hermione, Ginny era lo más cercano a una amiga para él. La conocía el mismo tiempo que a sus dos mejores amigos, sólo que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había crecido. Ya no era la niña que vio por primera vez hacía casi cinco años en la estación de King's Cross.  
  
- Pareces muy cansado. Tal vez deberías ir a recostarte. Si quieres, cuando llegue Ron le digo que te despierte para ir a cenar.  
  
- No, Ginny, no es necesario, no te molestes. Muchas gracias de todas formas.- se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Ese tipo de palabras lo hacían sentirse bien, como si no fuera una total basura.  
  
- Pero para mí no es una molestia, lo sabes bien.- Ginny le volvió a sonreír enseñándole sus hermosos dientes blancos; hasta sus ojos demostraban felicidad. De repente se puso muy seria.- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Tal vez quieres estar solo.  
  
- ¡No! No te vayas. Siéntate un momento. Podemos conversar, ¿qué te parece?- y sujetó una silla, ofreciéndosela a Ginny para que se sentara. Ella lo miró y aceptó la invitación.  
  
- Bueno, y ¿qué te sucede? Porque no estás muy feliz que digamos. Si quieres, me puedes contar.- apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y reposó la cabeza sobre la mano. Ya había dejado de jadear y el color rojo se estaba desvaneciendo, dando paso a su color natural.  
  
- En realidad no es nada importante, de verdad.- Ginny lo miraba de forma incrédula, y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. La verdad, es que quería hablar con alguien, que fuera cercano a él en ese preciso instante, y Ginny le había caído del cielo, cuando más lo necesitaba. No podía rechazar esa oferta. Y sin pensarlo mucho, le contó todo lo que sucedía con Sirius, Umbridge, el hecho de no poder jugar Quidditch, y Hermione, pero no le comentó nada sobre Cho. No le parecía apropiado.  
  
Ginny lo escuchó con paciencia y estuvo en silencio todo el rato en el que habló Harry, quien sentía como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima. Era lo que más necesitaba, y se lo agradecía a Ginny enormemente. Cuando terminó, se sentía bastante aliviado.  
  
- Creo que lo de Hermione tiene una rápida solución, Harry. Sólo debes disculparte.- dijo después de un leve suspiro. Harry asintió escuchando y poniendo la máxima atención a las palabras que salían de la boca de Ginny.– Creo que llevas una carga muy grande sobre ti. Lo de Sirius va a tener una pronta solución, mientras tengas a Hermione de tu lado, vas a encontrar la respuesta. Con respecto a lo de no poder jugar Quidditch... Bueno, tú sabes que mientras Umbridge esté aquí como la "Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts" sólo podemos acatar las normas, o nos puede suspender. Tal vez deberías practicar un poco en la escoba de Ron, estoy segura que no tendrá problema en prestártela.- concluyó Ginny con una sonrisita en sus labios.  
  
Harry se sentía mejor y se alegraba de haber hablado con ella. Nunca la había considerado para este tipo de cosas, y se arrepentía, ya que acababa de descubrir que sabía dar buenos consejos, y con el sólo hecho de que le pusiera atención, él se sentía bien.  
  
Afuera ya había oscurecido bastante. El bosque se veía bastante atemorizante a esa hora. La sombra de los arboles crecía como diez metros, y todo se veía de un negro muy intenso. A Harry le extrañaba que Ron y Hermione aún no regresaran de la práctica de Quidditch. Ginny pensaba lo mismo, necesitaba con urgencia contarle algo a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Crees que se demoren mucho? Necesito hablar con Hermione.- Se apoyó en la mesa intentando ver hacia fuera, pero a esa hora era muy difícil encontrar a alguien.  
  
- Deben estar por llegar, ya oscureció, y no creo que Angelina sea tan cruel de dejar que sigan practicando, hace mucho frío afuera.- se dio vuelta para ver un poco a Ginny; estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía oírla respirar. Mientras tanto, el fuego crepitaba y hacia que el ambiente de la sala común fuera mucho más cómodo. A Harry le extraño que aún no llegara nadie a la sala común, cuando a esa hora, se llenaba con gente preparándose para ir a cenar.  
  
- Bueno, creo que tendré que ir a buscar a Hermione, no puedo seguir esperando.  
  
- ¿Sabes? También podrías hablar conmigo si quisieras. Yo te oiría tanto como tú me oíste a mí.- Harry sonrió, mirándola sin parpadear. No quería cerrar los ojos. Se sentía muy bien ahí, junto a ella, observándola. Su cabello rojo como el fuego le era muy llamativo.  
  
- ¿De verdad?- Ginny rió un poco y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Recuperó la compostura y se puso un poco más seria.- ¿Estás seguro? Es que no quiero molestarte con mis asuntos.  
  
Después de esa frase, Harry quería saber más de qué se trataba ese asunto tan misterioso que sólo le incumbía a Ginny y a Hermione.  
  
- Sí, por supuesto que quiero oírte, pero sólo si tú quieres contarme, claro. No te sientas obligada.- repuso Harry.  
  
- Bueno, por qué no. Sería una buena idea tener la opinión de un hombre. Lo que sucede es que...- en ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione, los dos rojos y muy sudados. Ron tenía una herida en el rostro, y Hermione lo sujetaba con cuidado.  
  
- ¡Qué sucedió!- exclamó Harry saltando de la silla para ayudar a Hermione con Ron, Ginny hizo lo mismo.- ¡¿Por qué están así?!  
  
- ¿Qué crees tú que pasó?.- repuso Hermione.- Nuevamente Malfoy con sus amigotes llegaron a molestar a Ron. Al principio, pareció que no les hacía caso, y siguió practicando con Angelina. Pero de un momento a otro, cuando empezaron a cantar, e-esa "cancioncita",- dijo tratando de no dejar escapar ni un poco de ira- Ron no aguantó más y voló hacia donde estaba Malfoy, los empezó a perseguir. Bueno- se detuvo para observar a Ron, que estaba siendo sostenido por Harry y Ginny.- Malfoy le tiro el hechizo expeliarmus que lo derribó de su escoba y le provocó esas heridas. En estos momentos deben estar Angelina y Malfoy con la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
- Ron, ¿por qué no te contuviste? Ahora, que va a pasar si Umbridge se entera. Te podría suspender del equipo.- comentó Ginny, tratando de hacerle entender a Ron lo grave que había sido su error.  
  
- No creo que haya mucho problema.- dijo Ron con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.- Por suerte la profesora Hoock estaba en ese momento cerca, y vio todo lo que sucedió... Necesito sentarme.  
  
- ¡Ay, Ron! Tal vez deberíamos ir a la enfermería, para que Madame Pomfrey te revise.- comentó Hermione que aún seguía muy nerviosa con lo que había sucedido.- No es una mala idea.  
  
- No es necesario. Sólo necesito recostarme en mi cama, no te preocupes.- sonrió hacia Hermione- Para mañana voy a estar bien.  
  
Harry y Ginny ayudaron a Ron a subir las escaleras, con Hermione a sus espaldas, bastante exaltada. Al llegar a la habitación, encontraron a Crookshanks recostado en la cama de Ron, lo quitaron y este lanzó un fuerte bufido porque lo habían despertado de su agradable sueño. Ron se recostó con cuidado, Harry se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, que estaba húmeda y bastante sucia. Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse roja, y buscó una rápida excusa para no estar ahí. Ginny pudo observar su rostro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta empezó a sonreír.  
  
- T-tal vez deba ir por algo de comida. No has comido desde el almuerzo e hiciste bastante ejercicio.- Harry y Ginny ya le estaban quitando la camisa y Hermione se puso más nerviosa aún, sin dejar de notar lo bien marcado que estaba Ron.- Creo que mejor voy a las cocinas a pedir algo de comer.- salió rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede? Ella yendo a las cocinas, donde trabajan como esclavos los elfos, es muy extraño.- puntualizó Harry. Se volteó a mirar a Ron, pero él no le devolvía la mirada.  
  
- Vamos Harry, está preocupada, ¿qué no es obvio?.- comentó Ginny que sabía perfectamente qué sucedía, a diferencia de Harry.- Es su "amigo", tú sabes.- terminó la frase con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Terminaron de quitarle la ropa a Ron y lo ayudaron con su pijama. Se demoraron bastante en eso, porque Ron no deseaba seguir moviéndose por lo adolorido que estaba. Al rato llegó Hermione con una gran cantidad de comida. Estaba bastante preocupada por Ron. Aún traía puesta su bufanda. Se la quitó y la dejó sobre el baúl cuidadosamente doblada. Ron comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Harry, Hermione y Ginny sólo lo observaban, habían olvidado su propio apetito, debido a lo preocupados que estaban.  
  
Cuando terminó de comer, Ron trató de quedarse dormido. Harry pensó que lo mejor sería que se fueran de la habitación para que lo dejaran descansar, pero Hermione se rehusó a dejarlo solo, aunque después de un rato de persuasión por parte de Ginny que le mencionó lo que pasaría si llegaba McGonnagall y la encontraba a solas con Ron, se convenció de salir del cuarto.  
  
Fueron al gran comedor, y en el camino se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros que ya se dirigían hacia sus salas comunes, y se cruzaron especialmente con un chico que no dejó de mirar a Ginny durante bastante rato. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Ginny se sonrojaba y reía un poco. Tal vez de eso se trataba lo que le iba a contar Ginny antes de que apareciera el accidentado de Ron. Harry se molestó un poco, y cuando llegaron al gran comedor estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo callado, escuchando los comentarios de Hermione y Ginny sobre lo que había sucedido con Malfoy y Ron.  
  
Comieron bastante rápido. Sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas en las otras mesas y la mayor parte de los profesores se había retirado ya a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry casi no disfrutó la cena. Aún seguía pensando en aquel chico que observó con tanto detenimiento a Ginny. Quién era, no lo sabía, pero se le hacía muy conocido. Reconoció el escudo de la túnica como el de Ravenclaw... tenía que saber quién era. 


	2. BATALLAS

Capítulo II: Batallas  
  
HOLA!!! Gracias a todos los que se han dado el trabajo de leer la historia. Prometo que iré mejorando con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Xigrid, Mary Potter Wesley86, Caroline Mcmanaman y MGA_FGA: Chicas, mil gracias por los reviews!!! Ese tipo de cosas hacen que uno siga escribiendo. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.  
  
UN BESO  
  
AMY_GRANGER_HP  
  
amy_granger_hp@yahoo.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La semana siguiente transcurrió sin novedad. Los profesores no les daban tregua con todos los trabajos que dejaban y habían tenido que aplazar el encuentro del ED dos veces.  
  
La mañana de ese sábado amaneció muy fría y con bastante neblina. Como era usual en los fines de semana, la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaron tarde a desayunar. Harry, en cambio, se levantó bastante temprano. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer; como estudiar, hacer el trabajo para la clase de Binns sobre la una de las tantas revueltas de los duendes; hacer esos odiosos deberes extras que le daba Snape casi cada semana; encontrar un hechizo que fuera interesante para el ED, saber quién era ese misterioso chico de Ravenclaw de hace unas noches... en resumen, bastantes cosas.  
  
Salió de la cama de un brinco y se vistió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Tan absorto estaba en los planes para ese día, que accidentalmente dejó caer el chivatoscopio que dos años atrás le había mandado su amigo Ron desde Egipto para su cumpleaños, golpeando el piso bastante fuerte. Harry se arrojó sobre el pequeño objeto casi instintivamente, tapándolo con su túnica antes de que osara activarse y despertara a los demás chicos que dormían en la habitación. Un sonoro ronquido de Neville le indicó que no había alterado el sueño de sus compañeros y con sumo cuidado, guardó el aparato muy bien envuelto en su baúl.  
  
- Espera Harry, yo también quiero bajar contigo.- dijo un somnoliento Ron mientras se asomaba a través de las cortinas de su cama con los párpados un poco apretados por la luz que entraba en la habitación. Caminó lentamente hacia su baúl y sacó la ropa que se pondría ese día.- ¿Vamos a salir? Para ver si me pongo ropa abrigadora.- repuso con dos tipos de sweters en la mano, uno más delgado que el otro.  
  
- Yo creo que si, un rato no nos haría mal.  
  
- ¿Vamos a ir con Hermione y Ginny?.- preguntó nuevamente Ron, sacando otro sweter un poco más elegante y que apenas se había puesto durante ese año.  
  
- Si ellas no tienen nada más que hacer, y están abajo, no veo por qué no.- Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez a Ginny le gustaría más estar con OTRA persona, en vez de pasar el día con ellos... en vez de pasar el día con él. Agitó la cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos y le dirigió una mirada a Ron para ver si ya estaba listo.- ¿Vamos?  
  
Bajaron por la escalera hacia la sala común donde aún quedaban restos del fuego que la noche anterior había estado muy intenso, para apalear el frío nocturno. Había uno que otro estudiante de primero, haciendo tareas que al parecer estaban bastante difíciles, porque no paraban de suspirar y de sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos. Se dirigían hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, cuando una suave voz los detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban irse sin nosotras?  
  
Harry giró y se encontró con los relucientes rostros de Ginny y Hermione.  
  
Ron se turbó un poco con la presencia de las chicas, así que apuró el paso hacía la salida. En su afán por salir rápido, no se fijó donde ponía el pie y resbaló con la alfombra dándose de bruces en el piso. Hermione puso cara de horror y avanzó un par de pasos para ver si se había lastimado, pero Ron, rojo hasta las orejas, se paró de un salto, sin darles más tiempo para reaccionar.  
  
- ¿No te hiciste daño? – preguntó Hermione recordando cómo había estado Ron una semana atrás después de haberse caído de la escoba.  
  
- Tú sabes, una simple caída no acaba con Ron Weasley.- murmuró mirando sus zapatos como si fueran lo más importante de esa mañana. Ginny sonrió divertida al ver el papelón que hacía su hermano, pero decidió guardarse los comentarios para no evidenciarlo más de la cuenta.  
  
Por su parte, Harry reprimió una risotada por respeto a su amigo y caminó con determinación a la salida, pero fijándose bien donde ponía los pies. Después de todo, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de Ginny. ¿Él había pensado eso? No, no podía ser.  
  
Los cuatro bajaron a tomar desayuno. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, notaron que estaba casi vacío, apenas había unos cuantos alumnos de Huflepuff; otros de Slytherin entre los que lamentablemente se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, que dirigió una mirada de aversión al grupo; y otros alumnos de Ravenclaw. Harry de nuevo notó que Ginny sonreía más de lo usual. Dejó que su vista vagara por el lugar y sus ojos dieron con la respuesta. En la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontraba aquel muchacho que tanto llamaba la atención de Ginny. El chico alzó la mano en forma de saludo y ella le respondió, volteándose para mirar a Hermione que le devolvía una sonrisa mal disimulada. El grupo se instaló en la mesa de Gryffindor, en sus puestos de costumbre. Harry se sentó frente a su plato de cereal y no volvió a levantar la vista, dedicándose a girar enérgicamente la cuchara, viendo como se iban deshaciendo las hojuelas en la leche, quedando una masa viscosa. No sabía bien por qué aquel muchacho de Ravenclaw le producía esa sensación de asco. Nunca lo había visto, hasta la otra noche, cuando observaba a Ginny. Eso era lo único que había hecho. Observar a Ginny, y hoy la había saludado. No eran motivos para enojarse, pero por qué entonces...  
  
- Harry, ¿te sucede algo?.- Hermione sacó de aquel trance a Harry, que le dirigió una mirada de desentendido.- Estás llenándote de mantequilla la mano.- sin darse cuenta, Harry estaba untándose de mantequilla la mano con el cuchillo, en vez de hacerlo en su tostada. Sacó una servilleta y se limpió lo que más pudo.  
  
- Amaneciste un poco despistado esta mañana, ¿eh amigo?.- sonrió Ron, aunque inmediatamente calló, recordando el episodio con la alfombra.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- pregunto Ginny, y Ron le contó lo que había sucedido con el chivatoscopio.  
  
-...y se arrojó al piso para taparlo...- Finalizó Ron entre fuertes carcajadas, que estaban acompañadas con las de Hermione y Ginny. Harry se avergonzó bastante, pero aun así, rió. Le gustaba como reía la pelirroja. Nunca le había puesto mucha atención a su risa. Hasta ahora.  
  
Después de que cada uno desayunara lo suficiente, que en el caso de Ron era equivalente a decir "comer-como-si-llevara-días-hambriento", Ron propuso que salieran a jugar un rato en la nieve. La idea fue aceptada de inmediato por el cuarteto, así que salieron del castillo. Hermione y Ginny se adelantaron un poco, dejando a los chicos atrás. Era la oportunidad de Ron. Se agachó, y tomó un poco de nieve entre sus manos, hizo una bola, y la arrojó con fuerza a la roja cabeza de Ginny. Las dos muchachas se detuvieron y Ginny, en total silencio, se volteó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos. Rápidamente se agachó para recoger nieve, al igual que Ron. Ella tenía lista su bola y la arrojó con fuerza, pasando a pocos centímetros de las piernas de Ron y de Harry.  
  
Hermione también se agachó y preparó una bola que fue a dar a la cara de Harry, justo entre sus ojos. Todos empezaron a lanzarse bolas riendo, al tiempo que corrían para evitar que les llegara alguna. Ginny le arrojaba constantemente bolas a Harry, y él se las respondía sin dudar. Hermione y Ron tenían una batalla campal, mientras reían. De repente, Ron formó una gran bola de nieve que arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Hermione, pero ella alcanzó a sacar su varita.  
  
- ¡Impedimenta!.- pronunció aceptando el desafío. Formó una bola más grande que la que había formado antes Ron y se la arrojó. Ésta golpeó con inexorabilidad su cabeza y cayó al piso.  
  
- ¡Ron!... Jajaja... ¿Te encuentras bien?... jajaja.- se acercó Hermione entre risas, casi cayéndose de cansancio. Pero Ron no respondió. Estaba quieto en el piso, sin mover un sólo músculo. La expresión de Hermione cambió totalmente.- ¿Ron?, ¡Ron, responde!  
  
Se acercó corriendo con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de Ron, éste hizo un movimiento rápido, agarrando los pies de Hermione y arrojándola al piso. Ella emitió un chillido y fue a dar contra el suelo. Ron se giró con agilidad y se puso sobre Hermione, que empezó a pedir auxilio entre carcajada y carcajada. El muchacho le sujetaba los brazos con sus manos y también reía. Sus risas disminuyeron hasta el punto en que sólo tenían una sonrisa en los labios. Se miraron con intensidad y durante un instante, fueron ellos dos los únicos que estaban jugando en los jardines del castillo. Estaban bastante cansados, lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero sólo fue por un momento, ya que recordaron que Ginny y Harry también estaban ahí, y que podían estar observándolos.  
  
Ron se levantó apresuradamente del piso mientras miraba hacia Harry y Ginny que seguían con su propio juego. Hermione se levanto también, tosiendo un poco para aclararse la garganta  
  
- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó mirando hacia Harry y Ginny como si no le importara su conversación con Ron.  
  
- Sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú?.- preguntó Ron con el mismo tono que Hermione. Ella asintió. – Qué bien.  
  
El juego de Ron y Hermione acabó después de eso, y no volvieron a mirarse durante toda la mañana. Harry y Ginny seguían jugando. Ella le tiraba una bola mientras reía y Harry se acercó rápidamente sujetándola del brazo, pero aún así la bola le dio en la cabeza. Ambos reían y él sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago. Era una mezcla entre nerviosismo y felicidad. Ya había sentido algo así antes, con Cho, pero nunca con esa intensidad. Esta vez era distinto, porque con Ginny tenía algo que con Cho no tenía, una amistad. Ese pensamiento lo asustó bastante. Con la chica tenía una buena amistad y ahora él sentía esas sacudidas en su interior. No tenía derecho a sentir ni a pensar en eso.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Te rindes? ¡La gran Ginny Weasley acaba de vencer!.- Alzó los brazos en señal de alegría y saltó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se dejó caer en el piso. Harry se acercó arrastrando un poco los pies.- Las nubes se ven increíbles.- dijo con un tono de ensoñación- Vamos, Harry, acércate a verlas.  
  
Era una invitación que no quería rechazar, pero tampoco se atrevió a aceptarla.  
  
- Es que... tengo que volver al castillo. Tengo que terminar un trabajo para pociones, y estoy bastante atrasado, así que me voy.- se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección al colegio. Ginny se levantó y miró hacia donde iba Harry, en ese momento se acercaron Ron y Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede?.- preguntó Ron.  
  
***  
  
Harry entró al vestíbulo. En realidad prefería quedarse jugando en la nieve con sus amigos, pero tenía que terminar su trabajo. La excusa perfecta. Subió unos cuantos escalones cuando una voz muy familiar lo detuvo.  
  
- Harry.- era Cho, que iba bajando las escaleras- ¿Qué te sucedió? Estás empapado.- ella sonreía y tenía sus mejillas con un suave color rosa.  
  
- Hola Cho.- se sintió un poco extraño.- Lo que sucede es que con Ron, Hermione y Gin...- se detuvo, prefirió no decir el nombre de Ginny, sentía que de cierta forma había engañado a Cho, pero ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada.- Bueno, tuvimos una pequeña batalla con nieve, y parece que perdí.  
  
- ¡Ah! Con Hermione Granger. Me lo suponía. Tú nunca te despegas de ella.- el tono de molestia estaba muy claro en ese comentario, Harry no entendía como Cho podía sentir celos de Hermione, o al menos él creía que eran celos, no lo sabía exactamente. Pero eso no podía ser, Hermione era... ¡Hermione!, y nada más.- Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que ir al comedor.- y bajó las escaleras con bastante velocidad, sin siquiera despedirse.  
  
Ahora si que las cosas estaban extrañas. Cho sentía un especial repudio hacia Hermione cuando eso estaba demás. Él creía que lo que sentía Cho eran celos, porque no había otra razón. Y ahora él tenía todas estas confusiones con Ginny, sin saber que sentía exactamente. Estaba bastante confundido.  
  
Siguió su camino hacia la sala común y se cruzó con Seamus y Dean, que bajaban al jardín del colegio, tal vez para tener una pequeña batalla como la que él había tenido con anterioridad.  
  
Llegó al retrato de la señora gorda y no espero a que se lo preguntaran.  
  
- Gemmae di aqua.- el retrato se abrió, y Harry entró. Había bastante gente en la sala preparándose para salir, poniéndose sus capas y bufandas. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez aquel chico de Ravenclaw también estaba alistandose para salir, o peor, tal vez ya estaba afuera jugando con ella. Agitó la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos, y fue a la habitación a buscar los pergaminos para su ensayo de pociones y el libro "Defensa contra las artes obscuras, y eficientes contrahechizos" para el ED. No podía elegir cualquier hechizo. Todos eran muy buenos, pero debía elegir alguno que él supiera hacer.  
  
Estuvo un rato buscando en el libro, cuando se topó con uno que él conocía de memoria. Encantamiento Patronus. Eso era, así de simple, una de sus especialidades. La primera parte de su trabajo estaba lista. Ahora solo quedaba terminar el ensayo de pociones.  
  
***  
  
El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, acariciando con mucho cuidado a Fawkes, su hermoso ave fénix, que ya estaba próximo a su muerte. Sus plumas estaban totalmente marchitas, tenían un opaco color rojo, y estaba encogiéndose. El anciano de barba blanca se paró y depositó a Fawkes en su gancho. Dolores Umbridge esperaba impaciente frente al escritorio del director buscando un poco de atención.  
  
- Ejem, ejem. - Sé que estás ahí, Dolores, puedo verte. No es necesario que hagas eso para llamar mi atención.- repuso Dumbledore, volviendo a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio mirándola.  
  
- Entonces, profesor, que va a suceder con el joven Weasley. Atacó como un loco a otros compañeros hace más de una semana y aún no recibe castigo.- dijo Umbridge como si fuera una obligación de Dumbledore castigar a Ron.- Ya van cuatro ataques de alumnos de Gryffindor hacia otros de Slytherin.  
  
- Conozco bastante bien los hechos, Dolores. Tú sabes que la profesora Hoock me contó lo que había sucedido. También sé cómo esos alumnos de Slytherin provocaron al señor Weasley mientras tenía su práctica especial que tú misma autorizaste. También es de mi conocimiento, el cómo se defendió el señor Malfoy del ataque aéreo del señor Weasley, el cual dio bastante buen resultado por lo que me comentaron. Diversos cortes y golpes. Una fuerte caída.  
  
- Pero Albus, no podemos permitir que esto siga sucediendo, esos jóvenes de Slytherin sólo le estaban jugando una broma al señor Weasley. Eso era todo. Creo que fue una sobre-reaccion que debe ser castigada.  
  
- Dolores, ¿No te extraña que las cuatros personas de Gryffindor que se han peleado, hayan atacado al mismo grupo? El señor Malfoy sabe de sobra que sus bromas no son bien recibidas por nadie de esa casa. Pero parece que no quiere entender por las buenas.- Umbridge puso una mueca de enfado frente a tales afirmaciones, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él prosiguió.- Yo hablaré personalmente con los dos caballeros, y arreglaré este problema. Desde ahora, este asunto no te debe desvelar, yo lo solucionaré.- concluyó el viejo profesor que volteó justo en el momento en que Fawkes emitía un chillido, para luego estar envuelto en llamas y morir. De las cenizas que quedaron surgió una pequeña cabecita que pió fuertemente. Dumbledore se quedó observándolo por un momento.  
  
- Ejem, ejem.  
  
- ¿Algo más Dolores?.  
  
- Y... y... ¿Eso es todo?... ¿Vas a hablar con el joven Weasley y ya?... ¿Y qué es eso de que dejarás hacer un baile para el 14 de febrero?.- dijo esto último como si fuera la idea más absurda del planeta.  
  
- No te preocupes, Dolores, según como yo vea que ocurrieron los hechos es como voy a reaccionar. Escucharé las dos partes, y luego decidiré. En cuanto al baile, los chicos se merecen un poco de diversión al igual que nosotros. Ahora, te pediré que por favor salgas de mi oficina, tengo que ir donde Severus y debo cerrar.- concluyó así la discusión sobre Ron Weasley, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió, y dejó que Dolores saliera primero.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se veía bastante humo saliendo de la cabaña, así que sabían que encontrarían a alguien adentro. Ron golpeó y escucharon los fuertes ladridos de Fang.  
  
Hagrid abrió la puerta. Su aspecto no podía ser peor. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y de alguna parte caía bastante sangre. Tenía un pómulo más hinchado que el otro y su barba estaba llena de sangre seca. Parecía estar muy sucio y tenía barro en todas partes.  
  
- Hagrid, ¿cuándo nos vas a decir qué sucede y por qué estás así de herido?.- Hermione parecía un poco molesta por no saber qué sucedía con Hagrid.- Tú sabes que nos preocupamos por ti.  
  
- Mejor pasen, están bastante mojados, y se pueden enfermar.- dijo haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Hermione.- ¿Les gustaría servirse una taza de té?  
  
Los tres pasaron sin esperar, el frío les hacía castañetear los dientes, y la verdad estaban muy cansados como para seguir en la guerra, que había crecido en número de participantes, pero también como para caminar hacia el castillo.  
  
- ¿Y dónde está Harry?  
  
- Volvió al castillo.- comentó Ginny, sentándose cerca del fuego.- Dijo que tenía que terminar un trabajo para el profesor Snape. Está muy extraño.- y tomó una de las tazas que le ofreció Hagrid. Éste repartió las otras dos tazas y empezó a servir el té.  
  
- Puede que esté nervioso con este asunto del baile del... no debí decir eso.- abrió los ojos lo que más pudo en señal de desaprobación, aunque en su caso parecía que los hubiera abierto de forma normal.- Olviden lo que dije.  
  
- ¿Perdón? Pero Hagrid, eso no es posible, la Navidad ya pasó, al igual que el Año Nuevo, no hay motivos para hacer un baile.- terminó Ron alzando las cejas. No podía dar crédito a lo que había oído.  
  
- Está bien, de todas formas se enterarían después de la cena de hoy... como no se me ocurrió, era obvio que Harry no podía saber.- se sentó junto a Hermione y también se sirvió una taza, pero no era té, era una infusión de un olor y color muy extraños.- A Dumbledore se le ocurrió que podría ser una buena idea, realizar un baile para el día 14 de febrero. Él piensa que ustedes, y también los profesores, necesitan una pequeña pausa para descansar un poco. Incluso los alumnos de primero a tercero van a poder participar.  
  
- Pero y la profesora Umbridge, ¿qué opina? ¿Va a permitirlo?.- preguntó Ginny con un dejo de ansiedad en su voz.  
  
- Bueno, ella tuvo que acatar las ordenes de Dumbledore, no le queda otra opción, aunque lo hizo muy a regañadientes. Al principio no quería, pero tuvo una conversación muy seria con Dumbledore. Él la debe de haber convencido.- tomó un largo sorbo de la infusión, que al parecer era horrible, por la expresión de su rostro que decía más que mil palabras.  
  
- Así que un baile... parece que este año no va a ser tan aburrido después de todo.- sonrió Ginny, pensando desde ya en la túnica que tendría que pedirle a su madre para que se la comprara y enviara a Howgarts.  
  
Ron inmediatamente empezó a sudar. El año anterior había ido con Padma Patil, y estaba bastante arrepentido. Él sabía con quien debía ir ese año, pero cómo hacerlo, no tenía idea. Lo que sí sabía era que tendría que armarse de gran valor para preguntarle.  
  
El resto de la mañana estuvieron con Hagrid y Fang, conversando un poco del baile y tratando de sacarle la información sobre sus heridas, que cada vez estaban peor y daba la impresión de que nunca pararían de sangrar. Ya llegando la hora del almuerzo, se despidieron del guardabosques y se dirigieron al castillo.  
  
Hacía menos frío que en la mañana y el ambiente en los terrenos del colegio era bastante alegre. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el jardín arrojándose bolas de nieve. Les parecía bastante extraño que Umbridge no apareciera aún para regañarlos y castigarlos. Tal vez no se atrevía por el hecho de que la gran mayoría de sus alumnos favoritos, gente de Slytherin, también se encontraba jugando con la nieve.  
  
Al entrar al vestíbulo, inmediatamente sintieron el calor de las chimeneas encendidas. Aunque tenían mucha hambre, decidieron ir a cambiarse de ropa, ya que la de ellos estaba bastante húmeda. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- Gemmae di aqua.- dijo Ginny, y el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió. Siguieron hasta el interior de la sala común, que se encontraría desocupada de no ser por un alumno de segundo que junto a uno de tercero jugaban snap explosivo; y Harry, que se encontraba en la misma mesa que la noche anterior.  
  
- Harry, ya vamos a ir a comer, ¿vienes?.- se acercó Ron con Hermione, aunque Ginny prefirió quedarse donde estaba.  
  
-Eh...- miró entre Ron y Hermione, viendo a Ginny por un instante. Ella se dio cuenta, así que Harry retrocedió hasta volver a su posición original, un poco incómodo de haber sido pillado.- Sí, yo creo que sí. Debo guardar estas cosas y estoy listo.  
  
- No te preocupes, en realidad, aun tenemos que cambiarnos, así que tómate tu tiempo.- Hermione se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las chicas.- ¿Vienes Ginny?.  
  
- Sí, claro, voy enseguida.- se acercó a la mesa de Harry. Ron también se dirigió a la habitación, pero antes giro la cabeza para mirar a Hermione antes de que subiera. Ella también lo hizo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y al darse cuenta, subieron rápidamente por las escaleras, en un vano intento por huir de sí mismos.  
  
- Han estado bastante raros últimamente.- mencionó Harry.  
  
- Pues no son los únicos.- puntualizó Ginny, sentándose cerca de Harry.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Aún tienes problemas? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.- lo miró atentamente, para ver si así descubría aunque fuera en su mirada qué era lo que sucedía.  
  
Harry le devolvió la mirada, e hizo un esfuerzo para continuar mirándola.  
  
- No es de importancia, de verdad.- Ginny lo miró incrédula.- Te lo juro. Pero bueno, no hablemos de mí, mejor dime lo que me querías decir anoche.- Harry se concentró bastante esperando la respuesta.  
  
Ginny sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.  
  
- Lo que sucede es que un chico se acercó a mí hace unos días, alguien que yo nunca había visto.- Harry creía saber a quién se refería.- Empezó a conversar conmigo, así, de la nada. Me dijo que sabía cómo me llamaba y quién era. Que hace tiempo quería acercarse a hablar conmigo, pero no se atrevía. Fue un poco extraño. Su nombre es Chris. Chris Martin. Va en Ravenclaw, en sexto año.  
  
Para Harry todo quedaba muy claro. A este chico le gustaba Ginny, y tal vez a ella también le gustaba.  
  
- Es amigo de Cho, parece que bastante cercano, porque me contó que ella lo había invitado a una de las reuniones del ED, pero no estaba seguro. Yo le dije que las reuniones del ED me servían bastante, y había entendido más que en todo el año. Además, teniendo un profesor como tú, era fácil aprender.- Harry dio un leve respingo y miró a Ginny.- Es la verdad. Eres un excelente profesor.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo. Ginny lo estaba elogiando, lo que le parecía genial. Siempre que alguno de sus alumnos lo alababa o le daba las gracias, Harry se sentía un poco incómodo. Ya era suficiente con ser el-niño-que-vivió para que más encima lo trataran como a un profesor. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ginny, en vez de incomodarlo, hicieron que se le hinchiera el pecho de orgullo.  
  
- Parece que las cosas entre Hermione y tú se arreglaron.- lo interrumpió la más pequeña de los Weasleys, al notar el silencio y la cara de serenidad de Harry, que distaba bastante de la cara de "estoy-al-borde-del-colapso" de hacía unas noches.  
  
- Es que después del suceso Ron VS Malfoy se le olvidó que estaba enojada conmigo... pero aún tengo que pedirle disculpas.  
  
Ginny estiró sus brazos al tiempo que bostezaba. Parecía bastante cansada. Apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y puso su cabeza sobre ellos, cerrando los ojos. Harry la observó por un momento, y lentamente acercó su mano para retirarle un mechón rojo que tenía en la cara. Lo hizo con el mayor cuidado, como temiendo que si hacía cualquier movimiento brusco, podría romper algo hermoso. Ginny no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, ante el actuar de Harry, pero permitió que continuara. Su estómago se había dado vuelta y dejó de respirar por un momento. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? Era Harry, amigo de mucho tiempo. Pero por otro lado, era Harry, el chico que le había gustado por más de dos años. ¿En qué estaba pensando?  
  
- Bueno, yo estoy listo.- Ron apareció corriendo las escaleras, y Harry retiró rápidamente la mano de la cara de Ginny. Ambos se enderezaron casi como culpables. Al parecer, Ron no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Están listos Harry, Ginny?.- Ginny se dio vuelta y miró a Ron con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Yo aún no me cambio, pero bajen ustedes, al rato nos vemos. Adiós, Harry.- Ginny se paró de la mesa, le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al muchacho y se dirigió a la habitación. En ese momento bajaba Hermione, se cruzaron y Ginny ni la miró. Hermione se dio vuelta para seguir con la mirada a la pequeña, y se extrañó de que no le dijera absolutamente nada. Aparentemente ni siquiera la vio.  
  
- ¿Vamos? Tengo muchísima hambre, además quiero llegar luego para dormir un rato, recuerden que esta tarde tenemos reunión del ED.- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y miró a Harry.- Supongo que ya tienes listo el hechizo que nos enseñarás, ¿verdad?.  
  
- Bueno, la verdad es que...- Hermione estaba lista para regañarlo y abrió la boca para empezar a gritarle, cuando Harry alzó los brazos en dirección a ella, tratando de evitar que se desbordara su furia y dijo rápidamente.- Encontré un buen hechizo, algo que nos ayudaría bastante.  
  
- ¿Y qué es?- Ron se acercó con un poco de intriga.- ¡Dinos!  
  
- Es que pensé que el grupo ya estaría listo para algo más o menos grande... el Encantamiento Patrono.  
  
- Brillante, Harry.- dijo Hermione de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Qué tal si ya bajamos?.  
  
- Pero ¿y Ginny?  
  
- Tú ya la escuchaste Harry, dijo que bajáramos sin ella, así que vámonos.- Ron, con paso seguro, se acercó al retrato y desapareció seguido de Hermione. Harry, miró escaleras arriba, esperando que tal vez apareciera ella. Dio un fuerte suspiro, y desapareció tras el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
Ginny se asomó por la escalera, bajó los escalones y miró hacia la mesa en la que ella y Harry habían estado sentados hace pocos minutos. Se acercó y la acarició un poco, suspirando. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Harry había sido muy tierno con ella, cosa que nunca había sucedido antes. Ahora que lo pensaba, habría preferido que Ron nunca se hubiese acercado a ellos.  
  
Lo que había sucedido con Chris que antes atraía toda su atención, ahora la tenía sin cuidado. Carecía de sentido. En esos momentos lo que tenía su mente ocupada era Harry. Pero no, no podía ser, tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas. Trató de recordar cada momento. Cuando cerró los ojos, sintió la mano tibia y un poco temblorosa rozándole las mejillas mientras le quitaba un mechón de la cara. Había sido algo totalmente inusual en Harry. No la había hecho sentir incómoda, al contrario, a medida que lo pensaba, le había gustado, y se sentía bastante bien, pero ahora no sabía cómo tratarlo. Cuando lo conoció, no le decía nada por su timidez, y ahora que ya creía haberlo superado, pasaba lo de la mano apartando un mechón. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? 


	3. UNA IMAGEN, UN PRESENTE

Capítulo III: Una Imagen, un presente  
  
Esa noche después de la cena se juntaría todo el grupo del ED. Como Harry sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer con sus "alumnos", estaba muy relajado. Hermione ya había dejado de perseguirlo dándole nuevos libros para leer y la situación con Cho sola iba hundiéndose. No tenía nada más de qué preocuparse. O al menos, eso creía él.  
  
- Harry, se nos había olvidado contarte.- dijo Ron mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.- Hagrid nos comentó algo que nos dejó bastante asombrados.  
  
- Sí, es cierto. A que no adivinas qué tiene pensado el profesor Dumbledore para el catorce de febrero.- profirió Hermione segura de que Harry no sabría. Esa noticia era realmente sorprendente y nadie se la esperaba.  
  
- Según lo que sé, hay una visita programada a Hogsmeade.- respondió el muchacho sin darle mucha importancia.  
  
- Sí, eso es en el día, pero a que no sabes qué planea hacer en la noche.- especificó Ron que no parecía nada emocionado. Sabía que tendría que invitarla al baile, y tenía bastante miedo.- Dumbledore planea hacer un baile, ¿qué tal?  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, Ron. No le faltes el respeto.  
  
A Harry le entró un pánico que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, como el que había sentido el día que le dijeron que era uno de los campeones de Howgarts el año anterior. ¿Cómo a Dumbledore se le ocurría esa clase de cosas?  
  
Cruzaron el vestíbulo, y vieron la gran cantidad de alumnos que ya había en el comedor. Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa que correspondía a su casa. Fred y George estaban planeando cómo poner una caramelo longilinguo en la copa de Lee sin que éste se diera cuenta, y esperaban que el dulce no se disolviera con el jugo de calabaza.  
  
Cuando ya iban por la mitad de la cena, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, y con un leve tintineo en su copa, el comedor fue quedando en silencio.  
  
- Quisiera hacer un pequeño anuncio que sé que alegrara a la mayoría de los alumnos de nuestro colegio. Como ustedes ya saben, el día catorce de febrero los alumnos que vayan en tercero en adelante podrán ir a una visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Ese día, además, hemos decidido celebrar un pequeño baile, en que alumnos de cuarto hasta séptimo podrán participar.- el salón prorrumpió en aplausos y pequeños gritos de alegría.- Por favor, aún no termino.- el silencio volvió a invadir a los alumnos, pero esta vez había un grado muy alto de felicidad y nerviosismo en el ambiente.- Creo que está de más decir que...  
  
- Ejem, ejem.  
  
- ¿Sí, Dolores?- preguntó amablemente el profesor Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara una expresión de fuerte odio hacia Umbridge.  
  
- Me gustaría mencionar que si alguno de los alumnos presenta un mal comportamiento - dirigió una obvia mirada a Ron-, como castigo se les suprimirá su participación al baile, o la visita a Hogsmeade de ese día.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Dolores. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, pueden continuar.- finalizó Dumbledore y se volvió a sentar. La sala se llenó de aplausos nuevamente. Umbridge miraba de un lado a otro esperando poder encontrar a algún alumno haciendo algo contra las reglas del colegio y así empezar a castigar de inmediato.  
  
La emoción estaba por todos lados. Incluso cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala multipropósitos, los demás no dejaban de hablar del baile. Ginny no había aparecido en toda la hora de la cena y no se encontraba tampoco con los demás del ED. Harry notó que el chico de Ravenclaw, Chris, estaba junto a Cho. Ella le sonreía y le tocaba el brazo, mientras de reojo miraba a Harry. Chris parecía muy animado en esa conversación, aunque Harry no escuchaba lo que hablaban y tampoco le interesaba. Su única preocupación era qué diría Ginny si viera lo que él estaba viendo.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y todos se sobresaltaron: era Ginny. Los jóvenes lanzaron un suspiro de alivio a ver a la pelirroja en la puerta y se relajaron, después de todo, se habían llevado un gran susto. Harry se alegró de verla, y ella no pudo ocultar una dulce sonrisa, al percatarse que él ya estaba ahí. Las cosas no estaban mal.  
  
Chris se enderezó y se acercó a Ginny, mientras los demás seguían conversando y Cho se quedaba sola. Para remediar esta situación, decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse a Harry. Caminó atravesando la sala y llegó donde estaba él. A pesar de estar conversando con Chris, Ginny no dejó de seguir a Cho con la mirada sabiendo exactamente a dónde se dirigía.  
  
- Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde, si no tienes problema.- musitó Cho con toda la coquetería que era capaz, sonriendo y pasando un mechón inexistente detrás de su oreja.  
  
- Eh... yo creo que sí, podríamos hablar después de terminar ¿Te parece?.- le contestó el muchacho más por amabilidad que por placer.  
  
- Me parece perfecto.- dijo la buscadora de Ravenclaw dirigiéndole una última sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia unos cojines que estaban en el piso.  
  
- Ya deberías empezar, ¿no crees?.- lo apresuró Ron que estaba apoyado en una pared escuchando un relato de Neville sobre Herbología.  
  
- Sí, cierto. Pongan atención por favor.- dijo Harry. Todos caminaron hacia sus puestos murmurando cosas sobre el baile.- Estuve analizando lo que ya han podido hacer y creo que sería una buena idea practicar un hechizo de más alto nivel.- todos se habían quedado callados escuchando lo que Harry debía decir.- Y se me ocurrió que podríamos empezar a practicar el Encantamiento Patronus.  
  
Hubo un leve silencio, que fue reemplazado rápidamente por una gran cantidad de comentarios que estaban totalmente a favor de la idea de Harry. Él sacó su varita y apuntó al medio de la sala.  
  
- Expecto patronum.- de la punta de la varita, salió un chorro plateado que fue juntándose hasta formar un hermoso ciervo que golpeó con una de sus patas el piso. Los demás se quedaron asombrados mirando al animal que desapareció después de un rato.  
  
Harry ayudó a cada uno en lo que más necesitaba. Algunos necesitaban una mayor concentración en un pensamiento feliz, y otros estaban muy inseguros con respecto a sí mismos, así que después de algún rato empezaron a salir los primeros patronus definidos. Uno de los primeros fue el de Hermione, una hermosa nutria que se movía de un lado a otro. Después de un rato, a Ron también le resultó. A pesar de no ser muy claro, se asemejaba bastante a un felino. Chris también logró formar un patronus corpóreo y un pavo real salió de su varita. Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que Chris era bueno en esto de la defensa. Notó como él le presumía su patronus a Ginny que intentaba concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en un recuerdo feliz. Harry se acercó por detrás.  
  
- Si quieres te ayudo.- dijo casi en un susurro, sobresaltando a Ginny que dejó caer su varita al piso.- Lo siento mucho.- se agachó a recogerla al mismo tiempo que Ginny y sus cabezas chocaron. Harry se sonrojó. Se sentía bastante avergonzado y no se atrevió a verla a los ojos.  
  
- La verdad, creo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría para nada mal.- mencionó la pelirroja al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, como ya sabes tienes que concentrarte en algo que te haga feliz. Algo que te haga realmente feliz. Piensa un rato en eso, y después dices fuerte y claro el encantamiento.  
  
Ginny miró a Harry por un momento, y él se puso más rojo aún, si es que eso era posible. Pero la más pequeña de los Weasleys no se inmutó y le siguió observando por bastante más que un segundo. Cuando Harry ya estaba cerca de preguntarle qué le sucedía, ella apuntó con su varita hacia el centro de la sala y pronunció:  
  
- ¡Expecto patronum!.  
  
Un enorme chorro plateado surgió de su varita y en medio de la sala, claramente un gran delfín empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. Los demás se agacharon para evitar que la cola los golpeara. Después de un rato desapareció. Ginny estaba asombrada, en realidad, todos lo estaban. Era un patronus desmedido.  
  
- Vaya Ginny, ¿qué recuerdo tuviste para formar ese patronus?- le preguntó Chris, que estaba muy sorprendido. Ella miró a Harry, y después de un rato contestó.  
  
- Más que un recuerdo, es una imagen, un presente. Sólo pensé en eso, y creo que me puse muy feliz.- Ginny se sentó tranquila, aunque un tanto avergonzada por su patrono.- Gracias por tu ayuda, Harry.- dijo levantando la vista y le sonrió.  
  
Los demás retomaron las prácticas, tratando de pensar en lo que más felicidad les provocaba. El patrono que logró Neville era una especie de sapo, y Parvati consiguió un conejo. Cho, después de mucho rato, produjo un zorro, que corría de un lado a otro jugando. La chica estaba fascinada.  
  
Se les había pasado la hora, y la mayoría de los del grupo ya se habían retirado a sus correspondientes casas. Sólo quedaban Ron, Hermione, Cho, Chris, Ginny y Harry.  
  
- ¿Subamos?.- le dijo Ron a Hermione recogiendo los últimos cojines que quedaban en el piso.- Ya estoy cansado y mañana tengo otra práctica de Quidditch.- Hermione asintió, y se dirigió a Ginny.  
  
- ¿Vamos?  
  
- No te preocupes, yo acompaño a Ginny.- dijo Chris antes de que la más pequeña de los Weasley pudiera responder. Hermione retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Ron.  
  
Ginny empezó a caminar también hacia la puerta, dejando a Chris atrás, quien rápidamente arrojó los cojines que quedaban sobre el resto y a grandes zancadas la alcanzó. Antes de salir, Ginny miró a Harry por última vez. Sabía que se quedaría con Cho a solas.  
  
Harry le devolvió la mirada, pero no pudo decir nada, aunque quería. Cho se dirigió hacia Harry apenas la chica del cabello rojo desapareció tras la puerta. Se acercó mucho a él.  
  
- Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo después de lo que pasó en Navidad....  
  
*****  
  
- ¿Qué se trae ese tipo de Ravenclaw con Ginny?- exclamó Ron enojado girando la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver si venía su hermana, pero al parecer habían tomado otro camino.- ¡Es mucho mayor que ella!  
  
- ¡Ay, Ron! ¡No exageres! Tu hermana es grande ya como para que la estés vigilando.- contestó Hermione.  
  
- ¡No la estoy vigilando! ¡Si la estuviera vigilando, no estaría aquí! ¡Estaría siguiéndola!- dijo el chico casi gritando.  
  
Ron se detuvo. Se dio cuenta que estaba a solas con Hermione y tal vez le podría preguntar. Ésta era su oportunidad. Debía armarse de valor.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, por qué te detienes?- Hermione ladeó un poco su cabeza.- No me digas, se te quedó algo.- y se irritó un poco.- Vaya Ron, sí que eres descuidado.  
  
- No, no se me quedó nada.- se defendió- Pero es que, m-me gustria pegruntar armgo.- pronunció el pelirrojo con dificultad. Las palabras se enredaban en su boca.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Hermione con un dejo de molestia en su voz  
  
- Bueno, es que-e, yo-o... qu-quería pr-preguntarte si tú... no sé, bueno, si tú...  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya! Weasley y Granger a esta hora solos en el corredor. ¿Qué podrá significar?- Malfoy había llegado de la nada y parecía muy contento con lo que había encontrado.- Creo que la profesora Umbridge no se alegrará mucho cuando se entere de esto.  
  
- ¿De qué, Malfoy? Por lo que veo, tú también estás afuera de tu casa, así que no deberías sorprenderte tanto en vernos a nosotros.- dijo vivamente Hermione.  
  
- Cállate, Granger, contigo no es el problema. El problema es con este necesitado, que cree que teniendo una escoba, ya puede jugar Quidditch. ¿No te da vergüenza que tus padres ya no tengan que comer por los próximos tres años para poder pagar esa cosa que tiene forma de escoba?  
  
Ron estaba listo para golpear a Malfoy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Hermione lo sujetó con su brazo y sacó la varita apuntando a Malfoy.  
  
- Malfoy, tú sabes lo buena que soy con la varita. Puedes continuar molestando y tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de eso. Sé tantos hechizos que podría dejarte con la piel invertida si quisiera.- exclamó desafiante la chica.  
  
- E-ese tipo de hechizos no existe.- respondió Malfoy con un poco de temblor.  
  
- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Pruébame. No tengo ningún problema en demostrártelo.- Hermione tenía una seguridad que por un momento también asustó a Ron, ¿y si de verdad lo hacía?  
  
- No era de extrañarse que tuvieras que esconderte tras la túnica de una sangre sucia. Me das pena, Weasley, tener que recurrir a "ésa" para que te defienda.- dijo Malfoy que se pegó contra la pared y empezó a retroceder. Hermione lo seguía apuntando firmemente. Al llegar a la esquina, desapareció y sólo se escucharon los pasos rápidos que daba para alejarse de ahí.  
  
- ¿Por qué no dejaste que lo golpeara? Te llamó sangre sucia.- preguntó Ron que parecía un poco confundido, pero sobre todo, enojado.  
  
- Claro, debí dejar que lo golpearas, para que luego te acusara con Umbridge, y te suspendieran del baile y del equipo de Quidditch. Luego ella nos preguntaría que hacíamos a estas horas en este pasillo, y así podría saber del ED.- contestó la chica sin respirar en ningún momento.- Bien, Ron, bien pensado.- y siguió caminando rumbo a la torre.  
  
- ¡Oye! – exclamó el muchacho que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.- ¿Realmente existe un hechizo capaz de voltearte la piel?  
  
- Puede ser. Si existe, aún no lo conozco.- reveló la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Ron se sentía muy feliz. Hermione era brillante, y aunque había perdido la oportunidad de pedirle que fuera al baile con él por culpa de Malfoy, sabía que tendría otra muy pronto.  
  
***  
  
Ginny siguió caminando en dirección a la torre Gryffindor. No podía sacarse de la cabeza qué estaría haciendo Harry con Cho... La verdad, se le venían muchas cosas a la mente, y aquellas a las que más temía eran las que podían estar sucediendo en ese preciso instante, mientras ella caminaba con Chris.  
  
- Ginny. ¡Ginny!- Chris se había detenido.- ¿Por qué corres tanto?- Ginny se detuvo, y se recargó en la pared, respiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza mirando hacia arriba.- ¿Tienes algún problema?- Chris se acercó a Ginny esperando una respuesta, pero no sucedió nada. Aguardó un rato más y al darse cuenta de que la chica no le contaría, decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Sabes? Tu patronus fue realmente asombroso; cuéntame, cuál es el secreto para formarlo de esa manera.  
  
- No tengo ningún secreto. Sólo me concentré mucho y salió de la varita.- Chris le sonrió incrédulo y ladeó la cabeza.- ¡Pero si es la verdad! No tengo ningún secreto. Chris seguía sonriendo, pero ahora tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.  
  
- Tú me gustas mucho, ¿lo sabes? Desde hace tiempo que te he estado observando, desde que llegaste a Howgarts te he notado. Nunca había tenido un motivo para acercarme a ti, hasta ahora, que Cho me comentó lo del ED. Creo que así me armé de valor para hablarte.- Ginny estaba en completo silencio, bastante sorprendida, Chris se dio cuenta.- ¿Crees que voy muy rápido?  
  
- Sólo un poco. Es que en realidad no te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo como para darte una respuesta ahora. ¿Me entiendes?- dijo la chica en voz baja. Estaba bastante roja. Lo que Chris le había dicho la había tomado por total sorpresa y no sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era realmente lo que sentía.  
  
- Sí, lo sé. No pude evitarlo. Tú me produces eso. Cuando estoy cerca de ti, quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que siento. Pero tienes razón, no me conoces tanto como para darme una respuesta. Lo entiendo.- se encogió de hombros.- Entonces mejor olvido la idea de invitarte al baile.- Ginny miró el piso.- ¿Hay... hay alguien más?.- Ginny seguía con la mirada fija en el piso, como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento. Antes de lo que pasó con Harry, hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Chris le dijera lo que ahora estaba oyendo. Pero las cosas eran distintas ahora.- Perdón, ese asunto no es de mi incumbencia, perdóname.  
  
- No hay problema, no te preocupes.- guardó silencio un momento.- Esta situación es un poco extraña para mí.  
  
- ¿Extraña? Pero si muchos chicos se deben acercar a ti todo el tiempo.  
  
Ginny rió mostrando todos sus dientes, sujetó su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha y recuperó la compostura.  
  
- ¿De dónde sacaste que los chicos se acercan a mi todo el tiempo? Creo que esta es la primera vez que me sucede algo así.- volvió a reír.  
  
- Bueno, entonces los otros no son tan valientes como yo.- dijo Chris con aire solemne, pero su actitud cambió rápidamente.- Creo que ya es un poco tarde, tal vez debería irme... Pero antes...  
  
Se acercó lentamente a Ginny y bajó la cabeza un poco. La miró por unos segundos, observando cada ángulo de su hermosa cara, y sonrió. Estaba feliz de estar con ella en esos momentos. Levantó su mano, y acarició con dulzura la mejilla de la chica. Empezó a acercarse cada vez más.  
  
- N-no, no lo hagas Chris.- ella retrocedió un poco.- No es buena idea. No con esos rostros mirándonos en el pasillo.- Chris se sobresaltó un poco, y miró en la misma dirección que miraba Ginny. Parvati y Lavender habían estado observando toda la escena y miraban a Ginny con una cara de celos mezclada con un poco de envidia. Las dos estaban muy juntas y cuchicheaban sin parar.  
  
- Entonces, Ginny, nos vemos mañana.- Chris se metió una mano al bolsillo y retrocedió unos pasos, mirando a Parvati y a Lavender. Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, se dio vuelta y subió por las escaleras más cercanas.  
  
Las chicas sonrieron a Chris mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba, y apenas desapareció observaron a Ginny. Ella respondió la mirada con una sonrisa y se despidió caminando con prisa por el pasillo. Las chicas más chismosas de Gryffindor la habían visto. Eso no podía ser bueno. Por suerte no había sucedido nada, pero estaba segura que a la mañana siguiente todos en la escuela, incluyendo a Harry, sabrían.  
  
***  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry, retrocediendo un poco. Cho estaba bastante atractiva esa noche.  
  
- Bueno, tú sabes, nunca hablamos sobre el tema.- Cho se sonrojó un poco. Había pensado que sus intenciones eran obvias, pero parecía que Harry no entendía.- Siento mucho haberte tratado mal por estar con Hermione. En el fondo sé que ella es sólo tu amiga, y que la quieres. Pero no puedo evitarlo.- dijo al tiempo que bajaba un poco la cabeza, con timidez.- ¿Podrás perdonarme?  
  
- C-claro que sí.- la observó por unos segundos. Muchas veces había soñado con anterioridad estar así con ella. Esta vez era un poco distinto. Él deseaba que fuera otra persona. Pero era Cho y Ginny estaba con Chris, con quien ella quería estar. Tal vez, Harry debía dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.  
  
- Me alegro mucho.- musitó Cho sonriendo. Se acercó más a Harry, quedando a una pocos centímetros de él. Tomó su mano y la acarició con suavidad. La levantó y se la puso en la cara. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Se acercó más a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Él estaba inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero después de un rato alzó los brazos con lentitud y, en un movimiento un poco torpe que revelaba su inexperiencia, la abrazó.  
  
Estuvieron así por largo rato. Ella deseaba que él tomara la iniciativa, y él no se movía. Cho se separó un poco y se acercó a su oído.  
  
- ¿Me permites hacer algo que he querido hacer toda la noche?.- Harry tembló un poco, y después de un rato asintió, no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Cho retrocedió unos centímetros y se acercó cada vez más a su boca. Él no sabía dónde poner las manos. No quería seguirla abrazando, porque si lo hacía, tal vez ella pensaría que a él le seguía gustando mucho. Había aceptado el beso, pero no cerró los ojos. Seguía pensando en Ginny. En Ginny y en el imbécil de Chris. No podía continuar.  
  
- Lo siento, Cho, no puedo seguir.- la detuvo Harry. Cho estaba un poco sorprendida. Él la había alejado con un poco de fuerza.- De verdad, no puedo.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó sin entender.  
  
Harry tomó aire y suspiró, agarró un resto de pergamino que tenía a la mano e hizo una bolita que arrojó luego. Se apoyó en la mesa.  
  
- Hace un tiempo me gustabas bastante, y en ese tiempo hubiera deseado de verdad estar contigo como ahora...  
  
- ¿Y ahora no te gusto?- preguntó la chica haciendo pucheros. Estaba angustiada, se notaba en su voz.  
  
- No, no es eso.- Harry no sabía qué decir ni menos por donde empezar.- Aún me gustas, pero...  
  
- Hay alguien más- dijo Cho completando la frase. Se oía muy triste.  
  
- De verdad que no sé que está sucediendo. No estoy seguro. Por eso creo que no puedo seguir.- contestó el muchacho haciendo acopio de valor. Cómo deseaba que alguien le hubiera enseñado alguna vez cómo comportarse o qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Quizás, si Cho no lo hubiera pillado tan de improviso y Umbridge no existiera, hubiera podido pedirle ayuda a su padrino. Harry se puso más nervioso aún al ver la expresión en el rostro de Cho. Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.- Por favor, Cho, no te molestes conmigo.  
  
Cho estaba muy callada, lo que provocaba en Harry mayor inseguridad.  
  
- Harry, lo siento mucho. No sabía lo que te pasaba. Te notaba muy lejano y me preocupé. Lo que hice estuvo mal...  
  
- No, Cho, no estuvo mal. En realidad aquí el que está mal soy yo.- intentó consolarla, pero sin mucho éxito. Cho negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- No, Harry, te entiendo perfectamente. De verdad, no hay problema. Cuando aclares bien lo que te sucede, yo estaré esperando. Sólo te pido que no te tardes mucho.- finalizó la chica acercándose. Lo besó en la mejilla, se dio vuelta y salió de la sala.  
  
No sabía qué pensar. Había rechazado a la chica que más le había gustado en los últimos dos años. La había rechazado por un sentimiento que tal vez era pasajero, y que lo más seguro no era mutuo.  
  
Decidió ir a acostarse, ya era tarde y tenía que levantarse temprano para terminar ese trabajo de Snape. Salió por la puerta y caminó por el pasillo. Se cruzó con Lavender y Parvati que se reían y comentaban algo que al parecer, era muy importante.  
  
- A que no adivinas a quiénes encontramos en el pasillo haciendo cosas indebidas.- preguntó con malicia Lavender dirigiéndose a Harry. Él prefirió no preguntar para no caer en ese juego de chismes que van y vienen; además la verdad, es que no le interesaba. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir su camino.- Ya que estás interesado, vimos a la hermana de Ron con Chris, ese chico de sexto de Ravenclaw.- Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo. Eso sirvió para que Lavender se emocionara aún más.  
  
- Estaban juntos, y él se acercó a ella para darle un beso... Lo sabemos por cómo la miraba. Pero ella no lo dejó, tal vez porque estabamos ahí y se dio cuenta... No sé qué le ve Chris a Ginny.- terminó Parvati con cierto dejo de envidia en su voz. Las chicas se tomaron del brazo y siguieron por el pasillo, hablando sobre algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Chris se había acercado a Ginny para... para... ¿para besarla?. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Estaba furioso y se dirigió corriendo a la torre Gryffindor, mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
En el camino se encontró con Peeves, que estaba preparando una gran broma que tenía como componentes baldes de agua, armaduras y unos cuantos cuadros de las paredes cuyos ocupantes ya habían arrancado. Estaba tan absorto en su jugarreta que para suerte de Harry, no reparó en él.  
  
Llegó al retrato de la señora gorda, pronunció la clave y entró rápidamente a la sala. Se dirigió a la escalera que daba hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirar, pero al pisar el primer escalón una voz lo detuvo.  
  
- Harry, pensé que te tardarías más en volver.  
  
Era Ginny.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Hola!!! Qué tal? Aquí ya está el tercero, perdonen por la demora, pero mi Beta se demoró en revisar la ortografía y esas cosas. Aquí van algunos mensajitos:  
  
Geraldine: qué bueno qué te gustó! Me moría de ganas de emparejar a Harry y a Ginny, lo mismo que a nuestros peleadores favoritos Hermione y Ron.  
  
Paloma: aquí está el tercero, ojalá que te guste como los otros dos. Sé que éste está medio flojo, lo mejor es el final. Bueno, ni hablar de cómo se viene el cuarto capítulo... UFF!!  
  
MGA_FGA: Mil gracias por los reviews!!! Y como ya dije, perdonen la demora! =P  
  
Caroline_Mcmanaman: A mí también me encanta Coldplay y amo a Chris Martin!! Warning Signs es de mis canciones favoritas, junto a Trouble y Shiver; así como el video de The Scientist. Casi me morí cuando supe que estaba con la Gwineth Palthrow (o algo así).  
  
Vale: prometo que el próximo viene con muchísimo Ron/Hermione.  
  
Dani-Chan-sf: a ver qué te parece este. Y Gracias, seguiremos practicando... jejeje.  
  
Bueno... les prometo que el cuarto se viene muy romántico!!!! Tiene una escena en la que... AAAH!!!! Y hasta creían que les iba a dar un adelanto!!!. Un beso.  
  
CHAOOOO 


	4. EL QUE PERSEVERA, ¡ALCANZA!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Chris Martin que es sólo MÍO!!! AH!! Y creanme que no obtengo ni un Peso/Dólar/Euro/Sol/Yen/Bolivar ni Sickles haciendo esto aunque unos galeones no me vendrían nada de mal, eh?  
  
Consejo: escuchen la canción "Eres" de Café Tacuba al final y me dan su opinión! Jejejee ^^*  
  
Capítulo IV: El que persevera, ¡alcanza!  
  
Harry estaba bastante desconcertado. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en la sala común y mucho menos a Ginny. A decir verdad, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder verla, para saber por qué, pero el encuentro fue tan sorpresivo que olvidó todo lo que tenía planeado decirle. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los mejores sillones junto al fuego. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, haciendo que su color se viera más intenso. Harry retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se acercó un poco a Ginny.  
  
- ¿Quieres sentarte?- preguntó la chica apuntando hacia un sillón que estaba al lado de donde ella estaba sentada. Luego giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando las llamas por un rato. Harry aceptó la invitación.  
  
- Tu patronus era sorprendente. La primera vez que logré hacer uno, apenas era una nube plateada que con mucha imaginación parecía un ciervo, pero el tuyo estaba muy definido, y era enorme.- dijo él encontrando un buen tema de conversación. No sabía cómo preguntarle qué había sucedido con Chris y si los comentarios de Lavender y Parvati eran ciertos. Simplemente no podía.- ¿En qué pensaste?  
  
Ginny lo miró por unos segundos, y sonrió. Luego siguió observando el fuego.  
  
- No te puedo decir. Al menos no todavía.- se retiró el cabello de la mejilla y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja.- Pero la imagen me hizo muy feliz.  
  
- En todo caso, te felicito.  
  
- Muchas gracias. De verdad.  
  
Ambos muchachos se quedaron con la vista fija en la chimenea. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, a excepción del pequeño ruido que producía el crepitar de los leños. Las chispas saltaban unos centímetros antes de desaparecer. Las llamas cambiaban de color constantemente, pasando del rojo, al bermellón y luego al carmesí. Esto le recordó a Harry los destellos que producía el sol en el pelo de Ginny en los días de verano y sonrió. Pensó que, después de todo, ella no era solamente una amiga muy querida para él, había algo más. En general se demoraba bastante en darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. No le hacía caso a las señales. Recién ahora se preguntaba por qué quería saber con tanto interés lo que pudo haber sucedido con el otro chico. Entonces entendió. No era algo pasajero.  
  
- Bueno, creo que me voy a acostar.- dijo ella interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry. Aunque se moría por saber qué había sucedido con Cho, no se sentía con el derecho a preguntar. Él nunca le había dado esa confianza, pero ella esperaría. Podía hacerlo por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.  
  
- Sí, creo que yo también.- Se paró del sillón al igual que Ginny. Se miraron un rato. Ella se acercó e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca. Lo besó en la mejilla. Ni siquiera esperó a ver la reacción, se dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de las chicas. No sabía cómo había tenido el valor, cada vez era más diferente, cada vez se sorprendía más de sí misma.  
  
Harry estaba inmovilizado. La vio perderse, y casi como un reflejo, llevó su mano a la mejilla en donde ella había posado sus labios. Le había gustado mucho.  
  
***  
  
Las clases estaban cada vez más duras. Los profesores cada vez les daban más tareas y trabajos a sus alumnos. Todos ellos afirmaban lo difíciles que serían los TIMOS, sus futuros dependían de esos exámenes y la mayoría estaba muy cerca del colapso nervioso.  
  
Umbridge estaba más a la defensiva que nunca. Constantemente regañaba a los chicos sin razón alguna, amenazándolos a todos de que no irían al baile si seguían comportándose de esa manera. Ya nadie se atrevía a respirar si quiera.  
  
Además de toda la carga académica que llevaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, había que agregarle toda la información que estaban buscando para poder comunicarse con Sirius. Harry necesitaba más que nunca los consejos de su padrino. Los tres pasaban muchas horas en la biblioteca buscando lo que necesitaban, y su impaciencia aumentaba día a día.  
  
Aunque Hermione no lo decía, encontraba muy poco probable encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Se sabía de memoria la "Historia de Howgarts", y en ese libro quedaba más que claro que no había forma de comunicarse al exterior exceptuando los polvos Flu, y usarlos en esos momentos, era muy peligroso.  
  
- Creo que me rindo por hoy.- Harry cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. No había encontrado nada, y si seguía buscando más información ese día, podía volverse loco.  
  
- Pero, ¿Ya te rindes? ¿Tan rápido?- Hermione lo miraba por sobre su libro. Ella también estaba bastante agotada y realmente estaba esperando que sus dos amigos se dieran por vencidos para poder irse.  
  
- Es que... estoy muy cansado, y ya no me concentro lo suficiente para poder seguir buscando.- dio en el clavo.  
  
- Si no te puedes concentrar no hay razón para que sigas.- se volteó para mirar a Ron.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- ¿Yo? Yo puedo continuar un poco más.- era la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, y preguntarle.  
  
- Entonces, Harry, yo continuaré buscando junto con Ron. Espero que esta vez encontremos algo. Lo que sea.  
  
- Está bien, me voy. Apenas encuentren algo, me avisan.- Harry le acercó a Ron el libro que él había estado revisando momentos atrás.- Accio mochila.- Su mochila, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, voló por sobre las cabezas de los otros dos. Harry la sujetó, y se despidió. Le picaban los ojos, se quitó los lentes y se los restregó un poco.  
  
- ¿Crees que encontremos algo hoy?- Ron arrojó el libro que él tenía sobre los demás que ya había revisado.  
  
- No lo sé, pero espero que nos estemos acercando.  
  
- ¡Ya hemos revisado más de la mitad de los libros que tratan el tema! ¡Y aún no encontramos nada!... Tal vez no exista solución a nuestro problema.  
  
Hermione se detuvo y lo observó con una mirada de reproche. Ron se arrepintió bastante de lo que había dicho  
  
- Si no quieres continuar, pues no lo hagas. Nada te obliga a estar aquí.  
  
El chico se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su oportunidad, y todo por su poca paciencia. Había esperado el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, y cuando al fin lo tenía, lo estaba echando a perder.  
  
- Tienes razón, discúlpame. De verdad quiero ayudarte... y también a Harry.  
  
- Entonces, sigamos trabajando.  
  
Ron tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, no sabía cuando más se le presentaría una ocasión como esa.  
  
- Her-mi-one... ¿T-te pu-puedo hacer una pre-gunta?- le sudaban las manos, y sentía como el calor le subía a la cara.  
  
Esto sobresaltó un poco a Hermione. ¿Qué querría Ron ahora?  
  
- Claro que sí. ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Bueno...- era ahora o nunca.- Me gustaría saber...claro si es que no tienes ningún inconveniente...si tú quisieras...pero si no quisieras no habría problema alguno...bueno...si tú quisieras...no sé, ¿te gustaría...?- Ron tuvo que interrumpir sus palabras. Un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin entraba en ese momento. Miraron a Ron y a Hermione con un poco de asco, y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba al lado de ellos.  
  
Hermione los siguió con la mirada un rato y luego volvió a fijar su vista en Ron más intrigada que antes debido al repentino silencio del muchacho..  
  
- ¿Qué decías?  
  
No sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, estaba cerca de su meta, preguntarle si quería ir al baile con él, pero un nuevo obstáculo se le presentó. No contaba con la presencia de los de Slytherin en ese momento. Sabía que si hacía algo mal, ellos lo molestarían tanto, que harían que el resto del año fuera insoportable para él.  
  
- N-no, nada. Olvídalo. No vale realmente la pena.- Él notó el cambio de expresión de Hermione. Parecía algo decepcionada. Tal vez ella suponía lo que él quería hacer.  
  
- En ese caso, creo que es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. No podemos trabajar con esta distracción- refiriéndose a los alumnos de la casa enemiga.  
  
Ron asintió muy cabizbajo. Había estado tan cerca... y ahora volvía a estar como en el principio. Se levantaron de la mesa, recogiendo todas las cosas que tenían sobre ella. Necesitaban regresar los libros que habían tomado para estudiar, así que se dirigieron a los estantes.  
  
- Ahora que los de Slytherin ya no nos oyen. ¿Qué me querías decir?- Hermione lo dijo mientras buscaba el orden exacto de los libros.  
  
Esta pregunta lo había sorprendido y asustado un poco.  
  
- Bueno...- No sentía que era un buen momento. Los de Slytherin estaban al lado y podían llegar en cualquier segundo. Haría el ridículo.- No, solo quería preguntarte si me prestabas tu tarea para McGonnagall. ¿Podrías?  
  
- Eso no era lo que me querías preguntar, ¿verdad?- Ron no sabía que hacer, al parecer Hermione suponía perfectamente que era lo que él quería.- Me quieres preguntar algo sobre Chris, estás muy preocupado por Ginny. ¡Ron, ya te dije que los dejaras en paz!  
  
Ron suspiró con alivio, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta.  
  
- Es que me parece muy raro que un chico tan grande esté interesado en una niña tan pequeña.- Ella no suponía nada, pero él no sabía si estar feliz o estar decepcionado.- ¿No crees lo mismo?  
  
- Ginny ya no es una niña, tiene catorce años, y sabe cuidarse sola, incluso, mucho mejor que tú.  
  
- Ella no ha tenido que enfrentarse a tantos peligros como nosotros, ¡uno por año! Pero claro, quien lleva la cuenta...  
  
- ¡Ron, ella está lista para toda clase de cosas! - Ron se sobresaltó bastante, y Hermione se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho se podía sobrentender.- claro, cosas para chicas de su edad.  
  
Ron se encogió un poco de hombros, y apoyó la cabeza contra unos libros que estaban ordenados, se miró las manos.  
  
- Mmm... No me gustaría que le hicieran daño.  
  
- A pesar de que es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte de tu hermana, te estás extralimitando. ¡Déjala en paz!- Ella terminó de guardar el último libro, cerró su mochila, y se la acomodó sobre el hombro.- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
- Sí, claro.  
  
***  
  
El resto de la semana, a pesar de que apenas había visto a Ginny, del cero que había conseguido en pociones, y de las constantes bromas que Malfoy le hacía para hacerlo enojar, Harry había estado muy tranquilo. No se molestaba por razón alguna, ni siquiera cuando los gemelos le pusieron una extraña galleta que lo más seguro contuviera algún hechizo y él se dio cuenta. Simplemente no se irritaba, sólo sonreía. Ron estaba muy interesado en saber que le pasaba a su mejor amigo. Quería saber cómo había conseguido esa inmunidad ante las cosas negativas, le hubiese servido mucho. Después de la conversación con Ginny, Harry se sentía bastante mejor, a pesar de no saber que había sucedido exactamente. Pero sabía que no debía quedarse dormido en sus laureles, temía que ya fuera tarde para invitarla al baile. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas con ella antes de que alguien más se lo pidiera. Alguien más de Ravenclaw.  
  
Eso sí, estuvo cruzándose con Cho todos los días, en cada pasillo, en los jardines, en el comedor, en todos lados. Ella siempre lo saludaba y se ponía bastante roja. Después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, casi no habían cruzado palabra, además de los saludos y una que otra mirada.  
  
Un día, en que Harry estaba decidido a encontrarse con Ginny de una u otra forma, salió al jardín, esperando verla llegar de los invernaderos. Pero lo que encontró fue muy diferente. Cho estaba con Chris, cerca de un árbol y tenía el mismo comportamiento que aquella noche en la sesión del ED. Chris llevaba de vez en cuando su mano, a la cintura o a los hombros de la chica, acariciaba su cara y su cabello. Harry no sabía si estaba molesto u otra cosa, lo que sí sabía era que Cho lo hacía de forma intencional. Lo miraba de reojo, y continuaba con su coqueteo. En cambio, Chris nunca lo notó.  
  
Ginny venía caminando junto a Luna Lovegood, hablando sobre la clase de Herbología que acaban de tener. Harry esperaba que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, y así fue. La chica estaba riendo cuando notó el movimiento de la capa de Cho. Orientó su vista hacia aquel árbol y se encontró con Chris acariciando a la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Se detuvo muy seria, mirando a Luna y a la pareja alternadamente. Se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir caminando.  
  
Harry se sorprendió un poco de que no hiciera algo, aunque eso también lo alegró, porque significaba que tal vez a ella no le importaba tanto como él suponía. Harry la detuvo en el camino.  
  
- Ginny, espera. ¿Podría hablar contigo?- la chica se detuvo en seco y miró nuevamente a Luna. Ella le devolvió la mirada y observó a Harry, se encogió de hombros, y se fue.  
  
Empezaron a caminar alejándose de la extraña pareja en el árbol. Ginny echó una ojeada por sobre su hombro por última vez. Chris se notó observado y se dio cuenta de la pelirroja. Sabía que había hecho algo malo, la sonrisa se borró de su cara y retrocedió unos pasos, muy arrepentido. Cho vio lo que sucedía, y se sintió muy incómoda.  
  
- ¿Qué les sucede? No entiendo.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- Harry esperaba descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de Ginny.  
  
Ella le contó lo que había pasado realmente con Chris. Él le puso la mayor atención que pudo. Al terminar de relatar, Ginny notó lo muy lejos que estaban del castillo, así que propuso regresar para almorzar.  
  
- Pensé que ver a Chris con otra chica provocarían en mí un ataque de celos... pero no fue así. ¿Tú qué sentiste?- Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta.  
  
- ¿La verdad? Me dio un poco lo mismo.- Ginny sonrió sin que Harry se diera cuenta.- Creo que hace mucho tiempo me da lo mismo.- él quería que quedara claro lo que sentía, no deseaba que pensara otra cosa.  
  
Siguieron caminando en silencio. Era agradable estar juntos. A pesar de no cruzar palabra, no les era incómodo estar así. Habían abierto sus corazones el uno al otro, y se sentían bien.  
  
Llegando al castillo, Ginny encontró a Chris, que la esperaba en el vestíbulo para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido con Cho. Harry no tuvo problema en que ella hablara con él, porque ya sabía lo que pensaba la pequeña, y estaba lejos de sentirse amenazado.  
  
Entró en el comedor y vio a su amigo Ron en la mesa. Se sentó a su lado, como siempre, y empezó a servirse comida.  
  
- Harry, ¿me vas a decir qué te sucede? Hace días que estas así.- a Harry la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa.  
  
- No me sucede nada. Simplemente estoy tratando de relajarme un poco.- abrió los ojos al máximo. No sabía que más decir, ya que no quería hablar de la más pequeña de los Weasley.  
  
- ¿A quien vas a invitar al baile?.- Harry negó con la cabeza, aún no había invitado a quien quería, y no sabía como reaccionaría su amigo cuando se enterara de sus intenciones.  
  
- ¿Por qué no invitas a Ginny? Es mil veces mejor que vaya contigo a que con ese tipo Chris... es muy grande para ella.- Hubo una pequeña pausa, y al rato llegó Ginny, muy roja, la expresión en su rostro no decía casi nada. Venía con Hermione, que al parecer estaba bastante preocupada.  
  
- Ahora, ¿me vas a decir qué sucede?- Hermione estaba bastante impaciente. Ginny observó a Harry y luego le devolvió la mirada a Hermione.  
  
- Chris me invitó al baile y lo rechacé.- Ron sonrió, al igual que Harry, pero Hermione parecía algo preocupada.  
  
- ¡Pero por qué lo hiciste! ¿No querías ir con él?- Ginny negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces con quien?- la pequeña pelirroja volvió a mirar a Harry.  
  
- No lo sé...- ella estaba mintiendo.- Pero sé que no es con Chris.  
  
- ¡Ay! quién te entiende... pero bueno, qué vamos a hacer contigo.- Hermione sonreía nuevamente.- Creo que ya me voy. Tengo clases, al igual que ustedes, pero la diferencia es que yo llegaré a tiempo, y no me regañarán.- Y se fue dando pequeños saltitos.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede?.- preguntó Ron muy extrañado. Ginny olvidó por un momento lo que le había sucedido.  
  
- Bueno. Esta mañana recibió una carta de un viejo amigo.- Ginny se desesperó un poco, al darse cuenta que Ron no entendía algo que era obvio- ¿No se imaginan de quién?- suspiró largamente.- Del único amigo que tiene en el extranjero. De Viktor.  
  
- ¿Viktor Krum?- Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y la cuchara que sostenía en su mano, se cayó al piso.  
  
- Sí, de quién más.  
  
- Pero esa no es razón para que esté tan feliz. Ella a recibido muchas de él, y nunca se ha puesto como hasta ahora.- A Harry también le llamaba la atención lo que sucedía.  
  
- Eso, yo no se los puedo decir.- Ginny sonreía, y Harry no pudo evitar alegrarse con solo verla.  
  
- Vamos Ginny, algo tienes que saber.- dijo Ron  
  
- Ja, por supuesto que sé, pero no soy quién para decirles.  
  
Ginny se levantó y se retiró del comedor al igual que Hermione. Harry hubiese deseado que se quedara más tiempo, pero no podía decirlo. Pensaba que tenía ciertas cosas pendientes, y no sabía como llevarlas a cabo. Deseaba preguntarle con quien iría al baile, pero ¿cuándo?  
  
Ron se levantó e hizo ademán de irse, pero notó que Harry no estaba poniendo nada de atención a sus movimientos, parecía muy concentrado en otra cosa, pero él se encargó de sacarlo de aquel trance, golpeándolo con un poco de fuerza en la espalda.  
  
Se dirigieron a defensa, donde tendrían la horrible presencia de Umbridge. Sabían que en esta clase debían comportarse lo mejor posible, o si no un horrible castigo les caería encima. Cualquier error que cometiesen sería una gran oportunidad para la profesora, que estaba muy molesta con ambos.  
  
Al llegar, notaron un gran grupo de alumnos, todos alrededor de algo que parecía de mucha importancia. Al acercarse, escucharon la voz de Malfoy, y tras eso, la risa de varias personas. Estaba molestando a alguien.  
  
- Así que quítate, cerebrito.- más carcajadas.- Deja que se defienda solo.  
  
Ron y Harry se acercaron y vieron a quién estaba molestando, el pobre de Neville estaba muy rojo y parecía que alguien lo sujetaba, ya que forcejeaba mucho. Entonces vieron como Hermione lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
- ¡No...le...digas...cerebrito!- cada vez estaba más rojo de ira.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Snape llegaba con pasos decididos, y todo el grupo se calló. Hermione abrió la boca para dar explicaciones, pero Snape sólo puso su mano frente a ella, y miró a Malfoy.- Puedes explicarme qué sucede.  
  
- Profesor, yo llegué a mi clase cuando apareció Longbottom, que empezó a hacer bromas contra mis amigos, así que yo me defendí, y él trató de golpearme, y "ella"- dijo el rubio con tono despectivo, apuntándola-, me amenazó con su varita.  
  
- Señor Longbottom, señorita Granger, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y por favor, señorita Granger, sabemos que domina bastantes hechizos, pero no tiene que estar pavoneándose por todos lados para demostrarlo.  
  
Y así, Snape se dio media vuelta para ir a su salón. Los demás se fueron retirando, mientras Hermione y Neville temblaban de furia. La sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Malfoy, no ayudaba a que este sentimiento sucumbiera. A Hermione se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas y soltó a Neville, que no se movía. Ella caminó un poco encontrándose con Harry y Ron, los miró y rompió a llorar, corriendo hacia los baños de las niñas. Harry quería seguirla, pero Ron lo detuvo.  
  
- No te preocupes. Yo voy.- Y salió corriendo tras su amiga.  
  
Harry se acercó a Neville, que aún no se movía. Parecía que la injusticia que se acababa de ejecutar, lo había golpeado en lo más profundo. Pero no era el único. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor que habían presenciado lo ocurrido comentaban el atropello que se había cometido en su contra.  
  
- La verdad, Malfoy vino aquí especialmente a molestar a Neville. El profesor Snape ni siquiera escuchó su versión. Ese profesor realmente tiene problemas con nosotros.- afirmó Seamus cabizbajo.  
  
Uno a uno fueron entrando al salón, muy tristes y sorprendidos con todos los hechos. Harry agradecía no haber llegado antes, porque sabía que hubiera defendido a Neville, y Snape lo hubiese castigado de una forma mucho peor, tal vez sin ni siquiera ir al baile.  
  
***  
  
Ron tuvo que correr bastante para alcanzar a Hermione, que había desaparecido tras una puerta, la del baño de las chicas. Él abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez podría haber alguien adentro, pero al no escuchar ningún grito, dedujo que estaba vacío. La vio con las manos en la cara, sollozando. No sabía qué hacer. Se acercó a la manilla y le puso llave, por si alguien intentaba entrar, evitándose cualquier posible problema.  
  
Se acercó lentamente a ella. Levantó un poco la mano, muy indeciso, y después de un rato, tocó su hombro. Ella giró y quedó frente a él, con la cara un poco roja y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos que no paraban de salir. Él suspiró y frunció un poco la boca, ladeó la cabeza, y siguió mirándola. Ella giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, y volvió a llevarse las manos a los ojos.  
  
- No quieren parar.- dijo entre una sonrisa y otra, que poco a poco se transformaron en pequeños sollozos.  
  
Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, acurrucarla, y hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no se movía. No sabía por qué, no podía hacerlo. Con muchas fuerzas, encontró el valor para tocar su brazo, con mucho cariño. Ella lo reconoció y de forma muy impulsiva, lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar. Ron estaba inmóvil, y con mucha torpeza, respondió al gesto de Hermione. Cerró los ojos, tratando de grabar cada imagen, cada sensación, cada escalofrío, quería tenerlo todo y que nunca acabara. Acarició su cabeza lentamente, al igual que su espalda. Ella, lo abrazaba con más fuerza, y cada vez lloraba menos.  
  
Estuvieron así un largo rato, que para Ron fueron horas. El no quería soltarla, pero ella se separó un poco. Con los dedos, sacó varias de las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas. Ron la ayudó un poco, y cuando le quitaba una hermosa gotita transparente del mentón, la observó y le hizo cariño. Los dos sonrieron.  
  
- Dejé toda mojada tu capa.- ella posó su mano sobre el hombro de él.  
  
- Sí, es cierto, pero solo un poco. No tiene importancia.- le sonrió como no se había atrevido a hacerlo en días. Ella respondió a la sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se sonrojó, así que la borró de su cara y miró el piso.  
  
- Siempre está denigrándonos. ¿Por qué nos tiene tanto odio?  
  
- No pienses ahora en eso. No tienes que hacerle caso a sus palabras, sabes que no son verdad.- Hermione lo miró un poco incrédula.- ¡Es la verdad! No te mentiría con algo así.  
  
Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado mirándose en el espejo. Notó lo mal que se veía y se avergonzó mucho. Pero a él no le importaba.  
  
- ¿Hermione?  
  
Ella giró nuevamente, encontrándose con los bellos ojos de Ron.  
  
- Me gustaría saber... no importa, tal vez no sea el momento...  
  
- Qué, ¿Quieres que te preste mi tarea? Jajaja...  
  
- Que mala eres. No, en serio. Quería saber...bueno...si tú...si tú quisieras ir... al baile conmigo...- Se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta. Sus manos sudaban como nunca. No movía ningún músculo. La respuesta no llegaba y empezó a asustarse un poco.  
  
Hermione, que miraba el piso, levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba muy ruborizada, y sonrió.  
  
************************************************************************* HOLA!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!!! No pueden negar que me quedó muy lindo la última parte con Ron y Hermione!! Por cierto, creen que estoy muy cursi con Harry/Ginny???? Todas las opiniones serán bien recibidas! Ahora, algunos mensajes personalizados ^^!!  
  
Phoebe: qué bueno que te gustó! Yo tb creo que el quinto libro debería haber sido así... o por lo menos tener más de esto! Me gustaría actualizarlo más seguido, pero como ya entré a clases, eso no siempre me deja tiempo... Por el momento lo actualizo algo así como dos veces por semana.  
  
Mor: Hola! Gracias! Me intento apurar todo lo posible, pero ya ves, hay otro deberes ¬ ¬ (lamentablemente)  
  
Vero Granger: que bueno que te gustó el fic! Al principio estaba un poco temerosa, como es el primero que hago... Así que te doy las gracias pro darte el trabajo de escribirme un review... Este capítulo igual tuvo bastante Ron y Hermione, no crees?  
  
Dani-chan-sf: de nuevo por aquí! Qué bueno es ver que sigues leyéndome!!! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado  
  
Vale: gracias, chica, por escribirme de nuevo ^^ (**Amy Granger está feliz!**) Lo que dije antes también va para ti: qué te pareció la última parte? A poco Ron no es tiernísimo?? Ya estoy desesperada por ver el Prisionero de Azkabán!!  
  
Desire Black: muchas gracias por los comments!! que bueno que vas a seguir leyendo!!!  
  
**CHIC@S: esto va para tod@s ustedes. Si les interesa que les avise a su propio mail cuando actualice el fic, sólo es cuestión de que me manden un mail (ya saben, hacen click en mi nombre y aparecerá) con el asunto "Aviso de actualización" (ok, lo sé, fui poco creativa, pero son las 12 de la noche y mañana tengo clases ¬ ¬) y crearé algo así como una "Lista de Actualización".  
  
Besos!!!  
  
Amy Granger 


	5. DESENCUENTROS

  
  
**Capítulo V: Desencuentros  
**  
Harry aún pensaba en la suerte que había tenido al estar en otro lugar momentos antes del incidente Longbottom/ Malfoy, porque si él hubiese estado participando en aquella discusión, Snape le habría quitado por lo menos unos doscientos puntos, y lo habría obligado a limpiar retretes por una semana.  
  
Ron y Hermione no llegaron en toda la hora de defensa, y a Harry esto no le importó. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse en la ausencia de sus amigos. Pensaba en la pequeña pelirroja, en la pequeña Ginny Weasley. Cada vez deseaba verla por más tiempo. Ansiaba que la hora de clases terminara lo antes posible, y así, encontrarse con ella. En eso estaba, cuando la profesora Umbridge, sigilosamente se acercó a él y, con cara de una niña que está saboreando el caramelo más rico, levantó su mano y golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
¡¡¡PLAF!!!!  
  
Harry se sobresaltó, dejando caer su pluma y golpeando el tintero, que estuvo a punto de derramar su contenido.  
  
- Señor Potter, sé que mi clase no es de su agrado, pero aún así merezco un poco de respeto. ¿No cree usted?  
  
Harry asintió y lentamente ordenó las cosas que había golpeado. Umbridge lo observaba mientras fruncía los labios. Él estaba listo para oír el castigo de la profesora. Lo más seguro es que lo dejara sin ir al baile... ¡Pero él necesitaba ir! ¡No dejaría que otro la invitara!  
  
Aún así, Umbridge se puso la mano en la cintura y siguió su camino como si nada. Harry estaba asombrado, y no era el único. Todos esperaban la suspensión de Harry, y no había sucedido nada. Respiró hondo... había tenido mucha suerte. Pero ¿por qué Umbridge había dejado pasar aquella oportunidad?  
  
Al salir de la clase, buscó entre la multitud algún destello rojizo, pero no encontró nada. La gente se movía de un lado a otro, reían y conversaban, pero ni rastros de aquella risa que era capaz de alegrarle el día.  
  
Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, calentándose las manos. Harry no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero era la de mayor alegría que alguien pudiese tener. Se sentía en el cielo. Había obtenido su mayor éxito. El pelirrojo observaba el fuego mientras pensaba que era la persona más feliz en el mundo mágico y probablemente también en el mundo muggle; Harry se acercó y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara.  
  
- Harry, me asustaste.- dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa con ojos somnolientos.  
  
- Ron, ¿por qué no llegaste a clase con Hermione? ¿Cómo está ella?.- preguntó Harry, pero Ron siguió sonriendo sin pronunciar palabra, logrando que el muchacho se desesperara.  
  
- Yo la vi bastante bien.- contestó enigmáticamente el pelirrojo. Se dio media vuelta para seguir observando la chimenea. El chico de ojos verdes no entendía qué sucedía, pero prefirió no insistir. Sabía que Hermione le explicaría.  
  
En ese momento, Neville llegaba por el retrato de la señora gorda. Seguía bastante mal, tal vez peor. Su cara demostraba un gran fracaso.  
  
- Le pedí a Parvati que fuera al baile conmigo... pero me dijo que alguien más ya se lo había pedido.- murmuró, y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Ron. También se quedó observando el fuego. Harry no entendía que sucedía con los chicos ese día. Se dio media vuelta para ir y buscar a Ginny en los jardines, muy decidido. Alcanzó a caminar unos cuantos metros, cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Vas a salir? Tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase.- preguntó la chica. En su cara aún se notaban las huellas de un ataque de llanto. Miraba de vez en cuando a Ron y se empezó a sonrojarse.  
  
- Sí, voy a clase.- respondió Harry, prefiriendo mentir.  
  
- Yo también voy.- dijo Ron, mientras saltaba de su asiento y se sacudía un poco de polvo que había quedado en sus pantalones. Había seguido todos los movimientos de Hermione desde que había llegado, y deseaba estar cerca de ella en caso de que algún pelmazo como Malfoy trataba de molestarla.  
  
- Si me esperan, con gusto también los acompaño.- dijo Neville con tono ensombrecido.  
  
Los cuatro bajaron. Harry se sentía muy incómodo, sus amigos más cercanos, sin quererlo, le habían estropeado su intento de encontrarse de casualidad con Ginny.  
  
Ginny caminó por el pasillo a su siguiente clase. Ya había escuchado la historia de Neville y Malfoy, y sabía que Hermione estaba llorando. Sujetaba los libros contra su pecho mientras aumentaba la velocidad, cruzándose con una gran cantidad de alumnos de Ravenclaw, que la miraron con muy malos ojos. Supuso que eran amigos de Chris, y que ya sabían que lo había rechazado... pensó un momento si lo que había hecho estaba bien. No sabía qué sentía Harry, ni a quién iba a invitar... se sintió muy alarmada, ¡tal vez invitaba a Cho! ¡O tal vez a algunas de sus compañeras como el año anterior! Pensó en aquellas chicas de tercero que lo seguían con la mirada sin que el se diera cuenta cada vez que pasaba por delante de ellas. Quería verlo, se sentía muy insegura con respecto a su decisión. Tal vez si se encontraba con él, lo que había decidido tendría sentido, pero ¿Quién sabía?  
  
Siguió caminando, absorta en sus ideas, sin ver hacia delante. En un segundo sus cuadernos, libros, plumas y tintero volaron por los aires, cayendo después en el piso. Varios pedazos de pergamino quedaron desperdigados en el piso, y el tintero se había roto, manchando uno de sus libros. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, y su rodilla sangraba, la caída había sido bastante brusca, y apretaba los ojos y la boca con fuerza, para no dejar escapar ningún grito.  
  
- ¡Perdón, perdón!- exclamó. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, se encontró con el desastre de cuadernos y libros, siguió subiendo la mirada, hasta toparse con la de la otra persona accidentada. Era Cho.  
  
- No te preocupes, fue un accidente, discúlpame a mí.- contestó Cho que también había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.- ¡Ginny!  
  
Rápidamente, y a pesar del dolor punzante, la pelirroja empezó a ordenar sus cosas. No podía creer en su mala suerte.  
  
- Ginny... yo...- se detuvo a elegir mejor sus palabras.- Yo, te quería decir que no mal interpretes lo que sucedió esta mañ...  
  
- Yo no mal interpreto nada.- manifestó la pelirroja con mucha calma.- Estaba muy claro lo que ahí sucedía. Pero para que lo sepas, a mí no me importa lo que sucedió entre ustedes.- se puso de pie con las cosas en sus manos, lista para irse. Sabía que Cho había utilizado a Chris con otros propósitos, para llamar la atención de alguien más, y ese alguien más era Harry. ¡Qué manera más estúpida de hacerse notar!  
  
Advirtió un fuerte el dolor en la espalda y en la rodilla, y al mirársela, vio que sangraba de forma excesiva. Decidió ir a la enfermería, tal vez Madame Pomfrey podría ayudarla. Caminó lentamente para hacer menos doloroso el trayecto. Su uniforme se había ensuciado con una gran cantidad de tinta. Más tarde tendría que ir a cambiarse. Ni hablar de ver a Harry.  
  
La clase de Historia de ese día, había estado más aburrida que otras veces. Ni siquiera Hermione estaba tomando apuntes, como era su costumbre. Harry estaba sentado entre sus dos amigos, y notaba de vez en cuando sospechosas miradas de un lado a otro. Cuando alguno de ellos notaba que el otro lo estaba mirando, se ponía nervioso, y en numerosas ocasiones algo caía al piso produciendo bastante ruido, haciendo que varios despertaran.  
  
Esto le preocupaba un poco. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, y odiaba que le ocultaran cosas. Ya lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones, y esto podía ser grave. No aguantó más, y sacando un pedacito de pergamino garabateó un mensaje a Ron.  
  
"Creo que me estoy empezando a preocupar por tu comportamiento. ¿Me vas a decir que sucede? Harry."  
  
Dobló un poco el pergamino y lo puso frente a su amigo, que tardó un poco en darse cuenta hasta recibir el golpe en las costillas. Leyó el mensaje y se quedó pensando un rato. Sumergió la punta de su pluma en el tintero y escribió bajo el mensaje de Harry:  
  
"No sucede nada. Si me sigues escribiendo estos papeles, pensaré que te estás juntando mucho con Parvati y Lavender, porque sus malas costumbres se te están pegando. Ron"  
  
Esperó un poco para que secara la tinta, y volvió a doblar el pedazo, devolviéndoselo a Harry, esperando su reacción. Después de un rato, una pequeña carcajada irrumpió el silencio de la clase. El profesor ni cuenta se dio. Hermione tocó el brazo de Harry, para poder enterarse de lo que sucedía, y él le entregó la nota. Después de un rato, ella rió por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?- susurró Harry, tapándose la boca con la mano para que nadie viera que estaba hablando.  
  
- No sucede nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Hermione poniendo una gran cara de interrogación. Parecía no entender de qué le estaba hablando, pero Harry llevaba mucho tiempo siendo su amigo, así que conocía todas las expresiones de la chica.  
  
- Vamos, sé que algo sucede. Ustedes dos están muy extraños.- replicó el chico. Los otros dos bajaron sus cabezas mirando el piso.- ¿No me van a decir?.- preguntó impaciente.- Está bien. No me digan nada.  
  
El resto de la clase fue más desagradable aún. Harry estaba molesto y no hizo caso a ninguno de los comentarios de sus amigos. Apenas terminó la clase, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. En parte se había molestado con ellos porque para variar le estaban ocultando algo, y porque así podía estar solo para encontrar a Ginny y preguntarle. Para su suerte, o eso creía él, el grupo de cuarto año de Gryffindor venía por el pasillo. Entre ellos estaba Luna Lovegood, que al verlo, se separó del grupo para acercarse. En su mano, sostenía un número del Quisquilloso bastante maltratado, además de sus libros.  
  
- Si buscas a Ginny, no la vas a encontrar aquí.- contestó antes de que el chico hubiese pronunciado palabra. En ciertas ocasiones, Harry pensaba que Luna tenía algo así como un sexto sentido. Se daba cuenta de cosas que los demás no notaban. Pero luego hablaba de cosas que eran muy poco probable que existieran y eso lo desconcertaba.  
  
- N-no estaba buscándola.- dijo Harry muy dudoso.  
  
- Está bien, no tienes por qué explicarme para qué la buscas. Me la encontré hace un rato, e iba a la enfermería. Faltó a clase.  
  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Le pasó algo malo?  
  
- No, no le pasó nada grave. Aunque su rodilla sangraba bastante. Parece que tuvo un accidente con Cho Chang.  
  
Harry le dio las gracias, y corrió hacia la enfermería. Esperaba encontrarla bien, las palabras de Luna habían sido muy claras, sólo le estaba sangrando la rodilla. No debía ser grave.  
  
Al llegar, abrió la puerta de golpe. Pero la enfermería estaba prácticamente vacía, exceptuando la presencia de un alumno de Huflepuff que tenía un tentáculo en vez de brazo. La enfermera se acercó a Harry un poco molesta.  
  
- Señor Potter, por favor, no irrumpa de esa forma en la enfermería. ¡Puede haber gente enferma! ¡Con reposo!  
  
- Lo siento mucho, Madame Pomfrey. Estoy buscando a alguien... Ginny Weasley.  
  
- ¡Ah! La señorita Weasley. Bueno, ella ya se fue, como se podrá dar cuenta. No tenía nada grave. Un dolor en la espalda que se le pasará con reposo, y su rodilla, que estaba lastimada. Pero le di un buen ungüento. ¡En dos días ni siquiera habrá cicatriz!  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió a la enfermera. Eso quería decir que estaría en la Casa Gryffindor. Tal vez tendría hambre, y podría llevarle algo para comer. Decidió ir al gran comedor y cargarse de cosas deliciosas.  
  
Salió con una gran cantidad de comida. Se había tardado muy poco, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y entró en la sala común. Adentro había una gran cantidad de gente esperando a otros para bajar a comer. Encontró a Ron y se acercó a él.  
  
- ¿Has visto a tu hermana?- preguntó Harry. Se sentía un poco raro preguntando eso.  
  
- No. ¿Le pasó algo?- inquirió Ron levantándose de la silla.  
  
- No, nada grave. Se cayó y se golpeó la rodilla, nada más. Pero está bien. Entonces ¿no la has visto?  
  
Ron se volvió a sentar en la silla con poca preocupación.  
  
- No, no la he visto.- contestó ya más tranquilo. Harry ya no deseaba hablar más con Ron, porque perdía tiempo, pero el pelirrojo lo interpretó como que él seguía molesto, así que de inmediato agregó.- Está bien, te diré qué sucede.  
  
Harry se acercó a una silla y se sentó, no quería perder aquella oportunidad. Tal vez era algo importante. Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y lo observó.  
  
- Bueno- Las palabras se atropellaban en su boca. Quería que Harry compartiera su alegría.- Sucede que invité a Hermione a Hogsmeade y al baile.  
  
Harry ni siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente lo miró por un momento.  
  
- ¿Y solo por eso estaban tan nerviosos?- dijo muy decepcionado. Hermione llegó hasta ellos. Ya había guardado sus libros y estaba lista para ir a comer. Se sorprendió un poco de ver a Harry junto a Ron. Pensaba que la rabia le duraría más tiempo. En ese instante, el chico de ojos verdes se paró de la mesa y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala común. Hermione no alcanzó a decir ni una palabra.  
  
- Ni siquiera preguntes. No vale la pena.- se anticipó Ron. La miró un momento y se sonrojó.- ¿Ba-bajamos?  
  
Hermione sonrió tímidamente y asintió.  
  
- Por cierto, ya le dije a Harry que eras mi pareja... para el baile y eso- dijo mientras caminaban. Ella abrió los ojos al máximo, estaba lista para reclamarle a Ron, pero éste fue más rápido.- ¡De una u otra forma se iba a enterar!  
  
Hermione no dijo nada. En el fondo, se contentó de que Harry ya lo supiera.  
  
Ginny fue directo a la sala de profesores para explicarle a McGonnagall por qué había faltado a su clase. La profesora había entendido perfectamente lo que había sucedido, y le explicó un poco de lo que había tratado la clase. Al parecer, era bastante sencillo, porque después de unos quince minutos, pudo hacer bien el encantamiento. Se lo agradeció enormemente. Con lentitud salió de la sala, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a buscar a Harry. Sus ganas de verlo no se habían desvanecido y estaba decidida a encontrarlo a como diera lugar.  
  
Supuso que en ese momento estaría en el comedor, así que se dirigió hacia allá. Caminaba bastante lento y esto la desesperaba un poco. Aún así, continuó.  
  
En el camino se cruzó con Chris, que al parecer quería hablarle, pero ella apresuró lo que más pudo sus pasos para no tener que hablar con él. Pero él insistió.  
  
- Ginny ¿qué te sucedió?.- preguntó el chico tocando su hombro con delicadeza para que se detuviera.  
  
- Tuve un pequeño encuentro que no resultó nada agradable al final.- contestó la pelirroja. No podía estar molesta con Chris. Lo habían utilizado vilmente, y el pobre no se había dado ni cuenta.- Pero estoy mejor, sólo tengo un poco lastimada la espalda.  
  
- Me alegro de oír eso... y-yo quería... bueno... quería decirte que... aunque me hayas dicho que no, yo... ¿aún tengo esperanzas?- dijo el chico en un tono dulce y suplicante. Sus ojos pedían piedad, y Ginny no pudo evitar conmoverse. Pero no debía flaquear.  
  
- Chris, no te preocupes por eso.- contestó sinceramente. Lo que acababa de decir significaban muchas cosas, depende de cómo se interpretaba, así que estaba bastante satisfecha con su respuesta. Él sonrió.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto solícito. Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería perder más tiempo.  
  
- No es necesario, pero gracias.- respondió. Le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar.  
  
- ¡Cualquier cosa que necesites, Ginny, sólo pídela!- gritó Chris, levantando un poco sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer, y empezó a caminar hacia atrás. Ella alzó una mano en señal de agradecimiento, y siguió caminando.  
  
Llegando al gran comedor, notó que había bastante pocas personas. Aún era temprano, así que si estaba ahí, lo encontraría fácilmente. Buscó con la mirada un buen rato, pero no lo vio. Se sintió bastante decepcionada. Tal vez estaba en el jardín... Pero sería mejor ir al baño antes, para tratar de quitarse la mancha de tinta que se veía horrible, y si no resultaba, se iría a cambiar. Le dolía bastante el cuerpo y quería detenerse un rato. Maldijo mentalmente a Cho. Todo era su culpa.  
  
Se dirigió a los baños del segundo piso, dobló un pasillo y se encontró con Luna.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Luna con seriedad que la observaba de arriba abajo con los muy ojos abiertos. Ginny le sonrió.  
  
- Bueno... la verdad, me duele un poco la espalda, pero con reposo me sentiré mejor.  
  
- Qué bien. ¿No has pensado que si no te recuestas te puedes poner peor y no irás al baile?.- preguntó la chica. Ohm, no lo había pensado. Luna se dio cuenta y sonrió levemente.- Harry te está buscando. Me lo encontré hace un rato, y le dije que estabas en la enfermería.  
  
- ¿E-en serio?- dijo la pelirroja, mientras Luna dejaba caer su cabeza hacia un lado y fruncía los labios. Le costaba creerlo. ¡Harry la estaba buscando!- Está bien... sé que no me estas mintiendo, es sólo una forma de decir.- ¡Seguía perdiendo tiempo!- Gracias, Luna, de verdad.- se apresuró a contestar la chica y giró sobre sus pasos. Supuso que la enfermera le diría a Harry que ella necesitaba reposo, así que fue directo a la sala común.  
  
Harry salió al jardín, sabía que era poco probable, pero debía intentar. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que pronto tendría su siguiente clase, y aún ni rastros de ella. Se dirigió al lago. El pasto y los arboles aún tenían los últimos restos de nieve, un poco sucia con la tierra. Caminó bastante, pero sin resultados. Con la respiración entrecortada, dirigió una última mirada por los alrededores, pero no logró ver absolutamente nada.  
  
No tendría otra opción. Regresó con pasos cortos al castillo, un poco decepcionado por su mala suerte, y preguntándose dónde más podría estar la chica. Al entrar y meterse por un pasillo, vio a Chris, que se dirigía hacia él, pero caminaba de una manera extraña, venía de espalda y con los brazos un poco levantados. Un verdadero espectáculo. Caminó junto a él y le dirigió una mirada que decía más que mil palabras. Chris parecía no saber dónde estaba, observaba un pasillo, y bajó lentamente los brazos. Se detuvo y siguió con la mirada perdida. Harry, caminó más rápido para evitar cruzar palabra alguna con él. Subió unas escaleras y empezó a caminar a cualquier lugar. Ya no sabía dónde ir. Los posibles lugares se le habían acabado. Llegó al tercer piso. Se detuvo a descansar un poco. El corazón le saltaba fuertemente y jadeaba bastante. Estuvo largo rato así, hasta que a lo lejos divisó una silueta que le era muy familiar. Cada vez que se acercaba era más clara.  
  
- Hasta que te encuentro.- dijo Ron extendiendo su mano, que cargaba un buen montón de libros, para la siguiente clase con Trelawney. Harry los tomó.- Debemos empezar a subir, recuerda que nos tardamos algo así como diez minutos en llegar.  
  
Harry asintió y empezaron a caminar.  
  
Ginny llegó demasiado cansada y con mucho dolor. No aguantaba más. Necesitaba llegar a su cuarto lo antes posible y recostarse. Aún no se había aplicado el ungüento mágico que Madame Pomfrey le había dado. Subió a duras penas, llegó a la puerta, la abrió de golpe y se dirigió a su cama. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Tal vez más tarde lo encontraría.  
  
Harry ya no aguantaba más. El calor en aquel "salón de t" era insoportable, y la atmósfera provocaba mucho sueño. Las luces de colores rosas y rojos, aquel fuego que nunca se apagaba, el olor a las hierbas, TODO contribuía a la siesta. Trelawney se paseaba de un lado a otro preguntado lo que veían en los restos de té. Y para variar, predijo que el ojo que aparecía en la taza de té pronosticaba una muerte espantosa y lenta.  
  
Ron reía con cada comentario y cada expresión de pena fingida que ponía la profesora, pero esto sólo ayudaba a la irritación de Harry. Estaba muy frustrado. A algunas personas como Cho, sin planearlo siquiera, se las encontraba en todos lados, pero esta vez que de verdad quería ver a alguien, no le resultaba.  
  
Al terminar la clase, se dirigió a la sala común. El día había terminado, y lo más seguro sería que encontraría a Ginny ahí. Ron tuvo que quedarse porque Trelawney lo vio riéndose, así que le daría unos deberes extras.  
  
Harry apresuró el paso lo más que pudo, se cruzó con mucha gente que lo saludaba, pero él no respondía.  
  
Ginny se estiró y una fuerte punzada la obligó a retorcerse un poco. Había olvidado lo que había pasado, pero lentamente empezó a recordar cada cosa, el accidente con Cho, sus heridas, el encuentro con Chris, la búsqueda de Harry...¡La búsqueda de Harry! ¡¿Cómo lo había olvidado?! Todo el día estuvo ocupada en eso, y sin más, lo había olvidado. Miró por la ventana. Estaba completamente obscuro, se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala común.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras, casi se dobló un pie, y bajó la velocidad. La sala común estaba llena, pero ni rastros de él. Golpeó el piso con el pie. Tal vez podía venir en camino.  
  
Harry caminaba muy nervioso. Estaba seguro de que esta vez la encontraría. Bajó escaleras como si estuviera sobre una escoba apunto de atrapar la Snitch, saltó escalones con trampas, y esquivaba gente como si fueran Bludgers. Estaba muy cerca de la sala común. Se detuvo frente al retrato de la señora gorda, y cuando estaba apunto de decir la contraseña, el cuadro se abrió.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Al fin. Y al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubiesen practicado horas, los dos pronunciaron el nombre del otro.

* * *

HOLA!!!:  
  
Sé que me he demorado más de la cuenta, pero la #$% Universidad, no me había dejado tiempo... y para qué negarlo, mi beta ha estado igual... o no, Sis?

Este capítulo fue inspirado por uno de Kare Kano que me encantó!! Bueno, aquí vienen las respuestas a sus AMADOS reviews, por cierto, espero más reviews por este capítulo, eh??:  
  
MELUCHI: a mí también me gusta esta imagen de Ginny que surge del teclado por sí sola. El próximo capítulo se viene con más de Ron y Hermione, intentaré dedicarle un capítulo a cada pareja, sólo que a veces la historia toma vida por su cuenta y se sale con la suya, y no siempre me hace caso... jejeje  
  
DANI-CHAN-SF: hola!!! Es un gusto ver que sigues mi historia. Con respecto a cuando Harry le pide que vayan al baile... jejeje, tendrás que esperar un capítulo más... jejeje  
  
VALE: qué raro que no hayas podido dejar un review en el capítulo cuatro... pero mil gracias por hacer todo lo posible para dejarme uno!!! AMO LOS REVIEWS! En especial cuando es gente que ha seguido la historia, como tú !! Sé que te gusta más Ron y Herm, pero también tenía que dedicarle uno a Ginny y a Harry, aunque no se encontrasen... jejeje (qué cruel soy! Los mantuve separados TODO un capítulo!!!). Bueno, chica, nos vemos!  
  
LILY MCGONAGALLl: AMIGA MíA!!! Hasta que por fin me dejas un review aquí! No es que no me gusten tus reviews en vivo y en directo, pero igual es lindo ver tu nombre por aquí... jejeje. Además, qué mensa eres, te hiciste la que recién lo había leído, cuando tú sabes de la historia desde antes de que la escribiera!!! Jajaja XD  
  
CAROLINE MCMANAMAN: hola! Bueno, creo que este capítulo fue más de acercamiento de Harry hacia Ginny, aunque la encuentre sólo al final. En el fondo, se ve el interés de ambos durante todo el cap.... jejeje Que bueno que le sigas la pista! AH! Y qué bueno que alguien por fin piense como yo y quiera que Ginny y Harry se unan !!  
  
GINNY POTTER W: me alegro de que no lo encuentres cursi, ya que por un momento me empecé a preocupar y creer que sí estaba así U. De verdad crees que le he puesto mi sello (Amy Granger está saltando de la felicidad !! ). A mí también me dan ganas de matarla, pero bueno, de ahí veremos que pasa con la "tipita" esa. Yo también tengo fama de loca en mi casa, jejeje... bueno, no sólo en mi casa, en varias partes U.U; especialmente cuando aparecen cosas relacionadas con HP, jijiji !!


	6. ASI QUIERO QUE SEA

  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Chris Martin que es sólo MÍO!!! AH!! Y creanme que no obtengo ni un Peso/Dólar/Euro/Sol/Yen/Bolivar ni Sickles haciendo esto aunque unos galeones no me vendrían nada de mal, eh?  
  
**Capítulo VI: Así quiero que sea  
**  
Se siguieron observando un poco más. Después de unos segundos, los dos empezaron a reír. Su risa era una mezcla de nervios y placer. Habían pensado en ese momento durante todo el día y de repente, sin siquiera proponérselo, se habían encontrado. Pero... ¿Ahora qué? Sí, habían pensado en el encuentro, pero no exactamente en lo que dirían el uno al otro y estaban demasiado nerviosos como para iniciar una conversación normal.  
  
La gente que quería salir empezó a hacer fila detrás de Ginny, haciendo presión. Pero ellos no respondían a los constantes llamados de atención del grupo. Sólo estaban ahí, sonriendo y mirándose, pensando sólo en el otro.  
  
Una chica de sexto muy temperamental se cansó de esperar, y decidida, adelantó al resto de los alumnos y pasó junto a Ginny y Harry con mucha violencia, golpeando sus hombros. Al parecer, recién con ese golpe, reaccionaron. Empezaron a pedir disculpas al resto de las personas uno a uno. Se llevaban constantemente la mano al hombro, pero no sabían exactamente por qué les dolía. Salió la última persona y Harry decidió hablar.  
  
- Y bueno...- empezó el muchacho. No sabía por dónde partir. Bajó un poco la vista y se topó con la rodilla de ella.- Veo que estás mejor. Ya estás en pie. Me alegro mucho.  
  
- Sí, algo. Pero aún me molesta bastante.- dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, para retirarse un mechón de cabello que le estaba molestando los ojos. No podía evitar ponerse roja hasta las orejas. Era algo de familia.  
  
Al parecer, los integrantes de la casa Gryffindor se habían puesto de acuerdo para entrar y salir durante esos minutos. Al menos eso pensaba Harry, que no podía dejar de sentirse observado por los demás.  
  
- ¿Ginny?- preguntó. Ella subió la mirada hasta el rostro del chico y abrió los ojos.- Mmm... m-me gustaría ha-hablar contigo... En privado. ¿Tienes tiempo?  
  
Ella asintió y lo siguió por los corredores. No sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Sólo quería estar con él. Llegaron a un corredor lleno de hermosas armaduras que brillaban intensamente, alfombrado con un hermosos tapiz rojo con bordados de oro, iluminado por velas y antorchas. Las paredes tenían pocos cuadros, pero los que había eran maravillosos. La mayoría eran paisajes con extrañas criaturas mágicas que corrían de un lado a otro, como unicornios y aves fénix, entre otros. La chica nunca había estado en ese pasillo.  
  
- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry bastante emocionado. Miraba a Ginny esperando su reacción. Ella tardó un poco, ya que estaba admirando cada rincón de aquel deslumbrante pasillo.  
  
- Creo que es... precioso. Nunca lo había visto.- musitó la chica aún asombrada. Suspiró fuertemente, se llevó las manos a la cintura y levantó la cabeza para admirar los cuadros.  
  
- Sabía que a ti te gustaría... - repuso el muchacho que sonrió sin dejar de mirarla. Al lado de ella, ese corredor no tenía nada especial.- Casi nunca vengo, pero esta ocasión ameritaba la visita.  
  
- ¿Sí?- preguntó Ginny que sonriendo miró a Harry. Estaba demasiado feliz. Él asintió muy rápido respondiendo a la pregunta de ella. La pelirroja miró el piso y con un suave movimiento subió la cabeza, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de él. Tenían un brillo muy especial.- ¿Y de qué trata eso que quieres hablar conmigo?  
  
- Ehh... bueno, lo que yo quería decirte era... - empezó el chico de pelo negro. Respiró profundamente e hizo una pequeña pausa. Después continuó.- Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti... También sé lo confundida que estás con respecto a Chris... Y mi intención no es incomodarte más. Pero... desde hace un tiempo he tenido muchas ganas de acercarme a ti, y preguntarte si... bueno, si tú querías ir al baile conmigo.  
  
Harry miraba sus manos. Estaba muy nervioso y no paraban de sudar. Levantó nuevamente la vista esperando una respuesta. Ginny se había quedado muda. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no lograba que salieran de su boca. Quería hacerle saber cuánto deseaba que él hubiese hecho eso antes. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que sí de inmediato. Pero no se movía. Después de un rato y con mucho esfuerzo pudo decir algo.  
  
- M-me gustaría mucho ir... al baile contigo, Harry.- articuló con dificultad. Sentía gran calor en sus mejillas.- Iré con gusto.  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió. Quería gritar de felicidad y tomarla entre sus brazos. Pero decidió quedarse donde estaba. El hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado la invitación, no significaba que le hubiera confesado algún sentimiento; pero, al menos, el primer paso estaba dado.  
  
- Creo que ha quedado bastante bien. ¿No crees?- preguntó Ron inseguro mientras miraba a Hermione. Desde que le había pedido que fueran al baile juntos, no se veían a los ojos, porque de forma inmediata enrojecían. La poción de él era de un extraño color azulino y expedía un aroma que distaba mucho de ser agradable.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- inquirió Hermione a modo de respuesta al tiempo que veía de reojo el caldero de Ron, que inclinaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Ella rió un poco, pero tratando de que el profesor Snape no se diera cuenta.- Creo que le pusiste patas de lagartija en exceso. Tiene que quedar de color azul obscuro. Como el mío.- dijo mientras le enseñaba su poción con la mano.  
  
- Creo que yo también voy bastante mal.- dijo Harry, haciéndose a un lado para que sus amigos pudieran observar su poción de color esmeralda.- ¿Qué hago?  
  
- Ponle un poco más de raíz de mandrágora, así recuperará el color que debe tener.- respondió Hermione alcanzándole lo que a ella le había sobrado. Harry agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza, y empezó a arrojarlo con cuidado para que no saltara. Cada vez tomaba un tono más azulino, pero no lo suficiente.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
- Ponle un poco más de piel de serpiente y estará listo.  
  
Él siguió con atención las instrucciones de Hermione, y la poción tomó el color que debía tener realmente. Era la primera vez que su poción había quedado como debía quedar.  
  
- Y yo, ¿no me vas a ayudar?- dijo Ron a modo de petición. Sufría bastante sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía frustrado e inútil.  
  
Hermione suspiró y se acercó a él para enseñarle mejor. Puso sus ingredientes y empezó a explicarle punto por punto. Al terminar, la poción de Ron tenía un color bastante cercano al de ella.  
  
- Hermione, eres la mejor. No sé que haría sin ti.  
  
- Vamos, no tienes que agradecérmelo tanto. Sabes que siempre que lo necesitas, te ayudo.  
  
- Sí, lo sé perfectamente.- contestó Ron que se quedó mirándola por un momento. La admiraba bastante. Sabía lo inteligente que era y que a veces podía llegar a caer en la arrogancia sin darse cuenta. Pero todo en ella era diferente a las demás chicas de Hogwarts y eso le gustaba mucho. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que estaba siendo observada.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?.- interrogó ella muy nerviosa. Ron se sobresaltó bastante y desvió la mirada de inmediato.  
  
- Perdón, no quise incomodarte... de verdad.  
  
Los dos se sentían bastante extraños. No podían hablar como antes, porque las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Eso los asustó un poco, era un tanto brusco, pero con el tiempo, tal vez se podrían acostumbrar.  
  
Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Harry lo rompió cuando se le cayó el pocillo donde había pulverizado la piel de serpiente que golpeó el pie de Hermione. Ella emitió un pequeño chillido y empezó a sobarse el pie. Casi no lo sentía.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?- dijo Ron tocándole el hombro muy preocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué crees tú? ¡Me duele mucho!  
  
- Fue un accidente, te juro que no fue intencional.- se disculpaba Harry que no sabía qué hacer. ¡A veces se sorprendía de lo torpe que podía ser!.  
  
- No te preocupes, se me va a pasar. Ya deberíamos entregar los trabajos, ¿no?- Hermione empezó a llenar su botella etiquetada, mientras los otros dos la imitaban.- Creo que esta vez obtendrán buena calificación.  
  
Se levantaron de la mesa para entregar sus pociones, cuando, de la nada, Lavender se quedó mirando a Ron descaradamente. Él no dejó de notarlo al igual que Hermione. Lavender sonrió de forma coqueta y le cerró un ojo, para luego voltearse a ver a Parvati y soltar unas risitas. Ron no entendía absolutamente nada, pero para Hermione estaba más que claro lo que sucedía.  
  
Sabía lo que esas miradas podían significar y era sólo una cosa. Lavender coqueteaba con Ron para que le pidiera ir al baile con él. Esto la preocupó bastante. ¿Y si tal vez le resultaba? ¿Y si él ya no quería ir con ella?. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Snape le pidió con un grito su poción por tercera vez. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó lo que los demás le decían hasta antes del grito del profesor de pociones. Entregó el envase lentamente y sin decir una sola palabra volvió a su lugar, regañándose por tales pensamientos. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Lavender hiciera eso? Ron iría con ella al baile, pero sólo porque eran amigos... y lo más seguro era de que la había invitado al verla triste, por compasión. Si era así, tal vez él se arrepentiría de haberla invitado, y... y... y entonces... ¡él iría con Lavender!. ¿Sentía celos? ¿Por Ron? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?  
  
- ...mione. Hermione, ¡Hermione!- dijo Harry. Había tenido que levantar mucho la voz para que ella lo notara.- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
- Eso mismo me pregunto yo...- respondió la chica sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Tenía la vista perdida y después de un rato de silencio, volvió a reaccionar.- Creo que.. Creo que iré a la sala común. Nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió con la mano mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia arriba.  
  
- Eso fue extraño. Tal vez recordó que tenía algo que hacer.- dijo Ron mirándola mientras desaparecía. No iría a comer y se perdería esa deliciosa comida. Tal vez podría llevarle algo, pero sería un tanto extra...  
  
- Ahora tú... ¿Qué les sucede? Están hablando y de un momento a otro se van. No entiendo.- indicó Harry confuso, al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.  
  
- Estaba pensando, nada más. ¿Ahora es un crimen?  
  
- No. Pero es muy raro en ti.  
  
Ron sonrió irónicamente y relajó los hombros. Rieron por un rato y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaba comiendo. Se sentaron en los lugares de siempre, cerca de George y Fred, que estaban preparando una gran venta de orejas extensibles a un numeroso grupo de chicas de Huflepuff.  
  
Se sirvieron una gran cantidad y empezaron. Al principio, comieron de forma rápida y segura. Y lentamente empezaron a disminuir la velocidad, al notarse observados. Por un lado, Lavender observaba a Ron con una sonrisa en los labios y éste respondió con otra, pero con un pedazo de papa en la boca. Ella levantó su mano saludándolo y él, dudando bastante, le volvió a responder. Un grupo de chicas que estaba ahí se emocionó y empezó a reír. Por el otro, Harry notó cómo un grupo de Ravenclaw lo señalaba y hablaba. No podía ver a ninguna chica conocida, hasta que una rubia se hizo a un lado y pudo ver a Cho, que levantó la mano torpemente y se puso muy roja. Harry asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza para seguir comiendo.  
  
En esos momentos, Ginny llegó saltando hasta la mesa, y se detuvo al ver a Ron y a Harry. No sabía dónde sentarse, si junto a su hermano, o junto a él. Entonces, Luna llegó y se acercó al lado del pelirrojo. Bueno, tendría que sentarse junto a Harry. Sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosado, que a él le encantó. Con cuidado, tomó la cuchara para empezar a servirse y acercó su mano a la fuente con comida, topándose con la mano de Harry, que quería ayudarle. Se detuvieron en ese instante, pero sin quitar la mano. No pudieron evitar alegrarse.  
  
El resto de la comida no estuvo muy bien. Luna habló sobre pruebas que demostraban la existencia de criaturas totalmente imposibles. Ellos sólo escuchaban y asentían de vez en cuando. En general, Luna hablaba mirando a Ron y éste extrañaba más que nunca la presencia de Hermione para que la hiciera callar.  
  
La clase de Encantamientos era el momento perfecto para hablar con los demás. Era una clase muy dinámica y entretenida. El profesor Flitwick era muy agradable, y nunca se molestaba si estaban hablando o si hacían mucho ruido.  
  
Ron practicaba el hechizo con Harry y Hermione. Cada vez le resultaba mejor y le era más fácil. Casi nunca falló. Cerca de ellos practicaban Lavender y Parvati, que en varios "accidentes" habían terminado arrojando cojines a la cabeza de Hermione y Lavender se veía obligada a acercarse para ir a buscarlos. En unos de esos momentos, aprovechó de acercarse a Ron.  
  
- Te felicito. Cada vez lo haces mejor.  
  
- Gracias. Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.- contestó Ron. Se sentía muy extraño. De un día para otro, Lavender se acercaba a él para hablar. Hermione seguía la conversación con mucha atención, mientras Harry observaba todo esto sin decir nada.  
  
- No lo hago para nada bien. Tal vez podrías explicarme, sino te molesta.- dijo ella mientras sonreía. Hermione se sentía bastante irritada. Tenía muchas ganas de golpearla. ¡Cómo podía alguien ser tan descarado!.  
  
- Claro, siempre que necesites ayuda, yo te la facilitaré.- dijo Ron de forma un tanto pícara, a pesar de que no había querido que le saliera así.  
  
- ¡Ron, eres muy tierno! Gracias.- exclamó la chica que con los dedos se enrollaba el cabello, mientras que con pequeños movimientos se mecía de un lado a otro. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Parvati, que la esperaba ansiosa para escuchar cada detalle.  
  
- Bueno, ¿continuamos?- preguntó Ron sonriendo. Hermione exhaló fuerte y arrojó un cojín a la cara de éste y Harry empezó a reír. Ella se dio media vuelta y empezó a ayudar a Neville. Ron no se movía.  
  
Hermione no le habló en toda la hora y ni siquiera lo miró cuando pasó junto a él y lo pisó con todas las intenciones del mundo. A Ron no se le ocurría qué podía estar pasando.  
  
- Explícame. Por favor, dime. ¿Qué hice mal?  
  
- Creo que es muy obvio, ¿no?- respondió la chica irritada. Ron levantó un poco las manos, como al nivel de su cintura, encogió los hombros, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Bueno, creo que Lavender se está acercando bastante a ti, ¿no lo sientes así?  
  
- Ella sólo era amable conmigo, ¿verdad? Sólo eso. ¿Acaso las personas no pueden reconocer mis logros?- replicó él. En el fondo, sólo trataba de justificarse. Estaba empezando a tener una remota idea de lo que quería Lavender. Pero aún así, Hermione no tenía por qué molestarse.  
  
- Si eso crees tú, yo no soy quien para negártelo.  
  
Ron no supo qué decir. De vez en cuando dirigía miradas hacia Hermione que no eran correspondidas. Pero después de pensarlo un rato, desistió. No tenía por qué pedir disculpas; después de todo no había hecho nada malo. En realidad, ella tenía que pedirle disculpas, por lo mal que lo había tratado al tirarle el cojín y al haberlo pisado. Sí, ¡ella tenía que disculparse!.  
  
Esa noche, tendrían reunión con el ED. Repasarían un poco todo lo que habían aprendido hasta la última sesión. La mayoría ya había llegado, sólo faltaban Ginny, Luna, y Dean. Harry practicaría con Ginny, porque lo necesitaba más. Bueno, en realidad, no era cierto. Neville lo necesitaba más que nadie, pero aún así practicaría con Ginny.  
  
Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse. Cada uno estaba a un lado de Harry, con los brazos cruzados, y mirando el techo. El chico de ojos verdes odiaba cuando esto sucedía y ya se había cansado de tratar de arreglar los problemas que tenían cada vez que peleaban.  
  
El resto llegó después de un rato, al parecer habían que tenido que darse una gran cantidad de vueltas ya que un grupo de Slytherin los estaba siguiendo, pero habían logrado perderlos de vista.  
  
Empezaron a armar parejas. Hermione se juntó con Neville; Ginny con Harry, ya que "necesitaba ayuda"; Cho con Chris, y por supuesto, Lavender con Ron. Ella se había acercado a él pidiéndole ayuda, ya que Harry estaba ocupado, y él era "el segundo que más sabía en esa sala". Hermione escuchó con atención y se molestó aún más. Empezaron a practicar.  
  
Después de un rato, los hechizos volaban por toda la sala, de un lado a otro. Muchas veces tenían que agacharse para no recibir los impactos de otra pareja. Lavender, intencionalmente, se equivocaba en sus hechizos y Ron le enseñaba una y otra vez como hacerlo.  
  
- ¡Ay, Ron! Esto no se me da, así de simple. Creo que voy a necesitar horas extras.- decía Lavender con una voz muy sufrida. Ron asentía y seguía ayudándole.  
  
Hubo una pequeña pausa de descanso antes de continuar con los ejercicios, que a medida que avanzaba la clase, se ponían más difíciles.  
  
- Escuché por ahí que ya tenías pensado a quien invitar al baile. ¡Qué malo eres, no me has contado nada!- exclamó Ginny acercándose a Ron para conversar.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?- preguntó Ron que había abierto mucho los ojos.  
  
- Eso, que ya tenías pareja. Nunca pensé que tú y Lavender... - pero Ginny no alcanzó a terminar ya que Ron la interrumpió.  
  
- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- estaba hablando muy fuerte.  
  
- Están diciendo por ahí...  
  
- No es cierto, yo no...- intentó replicar el joven, pero antes de terminar, vio hacia un lado. Hermione estaba ahí escuchando todo. Los ojos le brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar y hacía un gran esfuerzo para que esto no sucediera. Se dio media vuelta para salir.- ¡No, Hermione! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!  
  
Pero ella ya estaba en la puerta, se detuvo y volteó a mirar. Ron avanzó para alcanzarla, pero antes de poder llegar, Lavender lo tomó del brazo.  
  
- Vamos, Ron, ayúdame, no seas malo. Te necesito.  
  
- Pero, pero...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me puedes ayudar? Vamos, no te cuesta nada.  
  
Hermione se enfadó aún más y atravesó la puerta. Eran bastante fuerte el dolor y la ira. No sabía qué hacer. No debía llorar, no valía la pena. ¿Entonces, por qué tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo? ¿Qué hacía ahora? Decidió subir hasta su habitación. Deseaba estar sola.  
  
- ¿Pero qué pasa, Ron? ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma?- preguntó Lavender cuando Ron se soltó del brazo con el que lo tenía agarrado y se quedó mirando la puerta. Ahora lo entendía. Lavender había hecho todas esas cosas para que él la invitara al baile, por eso hablaba tanto con él. Pero él iría con Hermione, eso quería. Si se tardó en pedírselo era por lo nervioso que estaba. Y esos nervios tenían que ser por algo.  
  
- Debes ir.- dijo Ginny que se había acercado sin que él lo notara. Asintió y salió lo más rápido que pudo. ¿En dónde estaría? No lo sabía, pero la buscaría por todo el castillo si era necesario. Tenía que explicarle.  
  
Lavender no entendía nada, pero lo dejó ir. Pensó que al día siguiente tendría otra oportunidad para estar con él y así, poco a poco, ir convenciéndolo.  
  
Ron subió por las escaleras más cercanas a la sala multipropósitos. Corrió hasta no sentir las piernas, saltando peligrosamente varios escalones a la vez y estando a punto de caer varias veces. Llegó a un baño, el mismo donde le había pedido que fuera su pareja para el baile, pero ella no estaba ahí. Entonces tenía que estar en la sala común, ¡ahí debía buscarla! Salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y algunos con muy poca luz. La Señora Norris daba vueltas por ahí y apenas vio a Ron, empezó a maullar. Eso no estaba bien, si Filch, el celador, lo descubría, le diría a Umbridge. Subió los últimos peldaños y escuchó cómo Filch llegaba al lugar. Por poco lo atrapa. Dio la clave y entró a la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. La sala común estaba totalmente vacía y tenía un aspecto muy acogedor. Ella se volteó para ver quién había entrado de esa forma tan brusca para llamarle la atención y se encontró con un Ron rojo y un poco sudado, que respiraba con dificultad y se tocaba el costado. Pensó que nunca iría hasta donde ella estaba, pero se había equivocado. Él estaba ahí, frente a ella y sin Lavender pisándole los talones como había sido en los últimos días.  
  
- Creí... que no... te... encontraría...- jadeó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Ron...  
  
- No...déjame...hablar a mí... déjame...recuperar... el aire...  
  
Respiró profundo varias veces, hasta que el pecho le dejó de saltar tan fuerte. Se inclinó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.  
  
- Ahora sí... estoy mejor.- dijo él jadeando cada vez menos. Se acercó lentamente a Hermione. Aún le tiritaban las piernas por todo lo que había corrido. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que los demás chicos del ED pertenecientes a Gryffindor llegaran. Se sentó lo más cerca que pudo.- No sé bien qué es lo que ocurre con Lavender. Pero a mí también me sorprende.  
  
- Ella quiere ir al baile contigo y está diciendo que tú sí irás con ella.  
  
- Pero no es así. Yo no iré con ella, no me interesa.- replicó el muchacho. Ron la miraba directamente a los ojos y ella no podía rehuir su mirada.- Yo iré contigo. Porque así quiero que sea.  
  
Ella sonrió emocionada. Tenía deseos de llorar. Ron acercó su mano a la de ella y se la tomó con mucha delicadeza. Se quedaron así, por mucho tiempo, mirándose sin parpadear. Él pensó en acercarse aún un poco más a ella, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. Ella también quería aproximarse un poco más. Abrazarse, eso era todo.  
  
-...entonces el hechizo le dio a Dean por accidente, jajaja...- el grupo ya había llegado. Hermione retiró su mano para evitar cualquier comentario. Lavender notó que algo sucedía.  
  
- Creo que me voy a dormir.- Hermione se paró y se retiró del lugar. El resto del grupo se fue cada uno a su habitación. Harry despidió a Ginny con la mano y esperó a que todos se fueran para acercarse a Ron.  
  
- ¿Sucedió algo malo?  
  
- No, amigo, sino todo lo contrario. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor.- dijo enigmáticamente aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Hola a Todas/os!!!  
  
No me odien... parece que mi intento de dos capítulos por semana, ya es cosa del pasado... Aparentemente ahora será uno por semana :(  
  
¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó... Por fin Harry pudo decirle a Ginny!! Y ni hablar de Ron y Herm!!  
  
Ahora, la respuesta a sus amados reviews!!:  
  
ATHENA GRANGER: Hola chica!! ¡¡Que gusto ver gente que se interesa en mi fic !! Pues la verdad, es que esta historia tiene vida propia, y yo no mando sobre ella... ELLA MANDA SOBRE MI U.U!!!  
  
VIOLETA POTTER: que bueno que te guste como va la historia... sólo espero que mi imaginación no me abandone. Besos para ti!!  
  
DANI-CHAN-SF: o mejor dicho.... DANIELA PAZ RODRÍGUEZ CELIS!!! Jajajaja... te preguntarás cómo sé tu nombre... y te asombrarías, porque sé más cosas de ti de lo que te imaginas... Cómo sé lo que sé???? Fácil.... Te conozco desde que naciste... e incluso antes!!! MUAJAJA!!!!! (risa malévola)... Bueno... soy... cha- cha-cha-chaaánnnn!!! "I'm your cousin" (en tono de Darth Vader)... Sí, soy la "Mame"!... Si no te conté antes, era porque quería tu más sincera opinión con respecto a este fic... No te enojes conmigo, no fue de pes'... P.D.: por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Kare Kano???  
  
GINNY POTTER W: que rico verte de nuevo por acá!! Sabes? Haces que me emocione con tus reviews!! T.T La neta, casi lloro!!! Lo sé, yo también esperaba más romance en el quinto libro, pero bueno, quién sabe, a lo mejor J.K. nos sorprende (más le vale ¬¬) con el sexto y el séptimo . Lo sé... a mí también me entristeció que no se juntaran... pero así es la vida a veces... Como dijo mi hermana una vez que estaba medio pasadita de copas "Qué terrible eso de cruzarse y no verse; imagínate, podría ser el amor de tu vida"!! bueno, no sé si eso viene al caso o no, pero al menos de eso me acordé U.  
  
ADRIANA: mil gracias por el mail tan lindo que me mandaste. Me encantaron todas las figuritas y eso, creo que fue algo muy tierno de tu parte, sobre todo eso de escribirme directo al mail !! Me siento muy contenta al ver que te ha gustado mi fic y espero que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante . Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí soy chilena =D.  
  
Bueno gente, me despido!! Espero que no me abandone la inspiración y que la  
#$%& Universidad no me absorba por completo.

  
**¡¡HASTA EL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO!! **


	7. ¿CÓMO DECIRLO?

**Capítulo VII: ¿Cómo decirlo?  
**  
La gente al interior del castillo estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Pero los que peor se encontraban eran los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año, porque además de tener que invitar a alguien al baile, debían estudiar mucho para presentar sus respectivos exámenes. De vez en cuando, en los concurridos pasillos de Hogwarts, se escuchaban gritos de personas al borde de un colapso. Harry, Hermione y Ron no eran la excepción. Cuando no estaban en clase, estaban estudiando en la biblioteca. A la chica se le había ocurrido un extraño horario de estudio, en el cual cubrían cada una de las diferentes clases. Los chicos no reclamaban por miedo a que Hermione se molestara. Así que aceptaron las condiciones. En una de esas horas de estudio hicieron una pequeña pausa.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿A quién vas a invitar?- preguntó Ron dirigiéndose hacia Harry, que contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de responder. Hermione también estaba interesada.  
  
- Bueno, yo... creo que...  
  
- Aún no tienes pareja.- concluyó Ron.- ¿No invitarás a Cho?- Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza, eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo.  
  
- Entonces, ¿a quién?- interrogó Hermione. Suponía quien podía ser, pero no estaba totalmente segura.  
  
- Invita a mi hermana, Harry, no sigas perdiendo tiempo.  
  
- Es que yo...  
  
- Vamos, es Ginny. No puede ser tan malo.  
  
- Es que yo ya la invité, Ron. Y ella aceptó.  
  
Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. El pelirrojo no movía ni un solo músculo. Hermione se había puesto bastante tensa. Podía suceder cualquier cosa. Después de un rato, Ron respondi  
  
- Me parece bien.- parecía bastante calmado.- es mejor que vaya contigo a que vaya con ese... con ese... pelmazo de Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry respiraba aliviado y se sentía mucho mejor. Temía muchísimo la reacción de su amigo. Ahora, ya no importaba que el resto de la escuela lo supiera.  
  
La relación entre Ron y Hermione iba bastante mejor desde la última sesión del ED. No discutían y se ayudaban cada vez que el otro lo necesitaba. Los rumores de que Ron invitaría al baile a Lavender persistían, pero a Hermione le importaba cada vez menos. Eso sí, cada vez que Lavender se acercaba a Ron, ella se alarmaba bastante. Esa vez no sería la excepción. Lavender y Parvati se acercaron a la mesa del trío. Se reían de forma nerviosa, y de vez en cuando se daban pequeños codazos y empujoncitos.  
  
- Hola Ron.- dijo Lavender muy coqueta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír. Ron sonrió un poco y miró a Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.- Me preguntaba si más tarde... podíamos hablar...solos.- puso especial énfasis en la última palabra y dirigió una fría mirada a Harry y a Hermione, que estaba empezando a perder los estribos.  
  
- N-no sé si pueda Lavender. Es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y yo...  
  
- Vamos, Ron.- lo interrumpió Parvati.- Mi amiga realmente quiere hablar contigo, sólo serán cinco minutos.  
  
- Es que de verdad no puedo. ¡Tengo que estudiar!.- abrió los brazos enseñando todos los libros que tenía sobre la mesa.  
  
- Ay, Ron, sé que te harás un tiempo para mí ¿verdad? Esta noche, en la sala común te espe...  
  
- No lo creo, Lavender.- Hermione cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Ron la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
- No tienes derecho a opinar, Ron ya es lo suficientemente grande para decidir por sí mismo.- Ambas chicas miraban a Ron esperando que las apoyara. El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer. Las personas al interior de la biblioteca empezaban a voltearse.  
  
- Lavender, no sigas. Él no irá contigo.  
  
- Ya te lo dije.- Lavender estaba muy seria. Tenía cruzados sus brazos y golpeaba con la punta del pie el piso.- Deja que él decida.  
  
- Yo...- Ron había decidido hablar para detener aquel escándalo. La señorita Pince podía llegar en cualquier momento y los sacaría a punta de varita del lugar.- Ya tengo con quien ir.  
  
Lavender se quedó en silencio.  
  
- ¿Con quién iras?- Preguntó Parvati que estaba bastante molesta.  
  
- Irá conmigo. ¿Algún problema?- dijo Hermione con cara de triunfo. Ron estaba con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
Lavender se quedó en silencio y asintió. Los alumnos que estaban al interior de la biblioteca empezaron a susurrar y a apuntar a Hermione. Se puso muy roja y se sentó nuevamente, pensando en lo que había hecho. Las chicas lentamente regresaron a sus lugares.  
  
- Bueno, creo que deberíamos continuar.- dijo Ron que no podía evitar la felicidad que sentía en ese minuto.  
  
Los días fueron pasando, el invierno fue cada vez menos violento y pronto sería la salida a Hogsmeade. El castillo fue adornado con cupidos que volaban de un lado a otro, riendo y arrojando flechas de luz a diferentes personas.  
  
Ginny caminaba de un lugar a otro. Su madre aún no le enviaba su nueva túnica, elegida a través de un catálogo que venía en el diario el Profeta. La entrega era inmediata, pero la familia Weasley no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarlo, así que Molly la haría. Aún debía probárselo, por si es que algo había quedado mal. Quería verse hermosa esa noche.  
  
Luna llegó con el Quisquilloso en la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sostenía su varita. Había estado intentando hacer un hechizo para invocar una clase de espectro capaz de cumplir todos tus sueños en realidad. Se detuvo frente a Ginny y la observó con sus grandes ojos azules.  
  
- No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa.- empezó Luna.- Sólo es Harry.  
  
Ginny se detuvo un momento a pensar. Realmente no debía estar tan nerviosa, sólo era Harry. Lo conocía desde hacía cinco años. Pero a la vez ya no era solamente "el-chico-que-vivi", sino que era Harry, el chico más interesante y especial que conocía.  
  
- ¿Tú con quién irás?- preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
- Con Neville Longbottom.- respondió Luna mientras volteaba la revista y leía. Ginny sonrió sorprendida.- Me invitó esta mañana, y le dije que sí.  
  
- ¿Pasarás todo el día con él?  
  
- Sí, yo creo que sí.  
  
- Pensé que ese tipo de cosas no te interesaban en lo más mínimo.  
  
- Y no me importan. Por eso acepté ir con él.  
  
Ginny no sabía qué decir. En realidad, no tenía nada más que comentar. Se despidió de Luna y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor. En cuanto llegó, fue directamente a su habitación. De repente, una gran lechuza llegó hasta la ventana y la golpeó con el pico. La pelirroja corrió hasta ella y abrió para que la lechuza pudiese entrar. Tenía un paquete de color café amarrado a sus patas. Lo desató con mucho cuidado y se sentó en un sillón. Al abrirlo, notó que en su interior había una carta. La abrió y leyó.  
  
Querida Ginny:  
Aquí te envío tu túnica, que está preciosa y quedó muy bien. Me alegro enormemente que asistas al baile con un chico como Harry que es tan bueno. Tu padre dice que lo disfrutes al máximo. Dile a Ron que haga muy feliz a Hermione durante el baile.  
Te quiere: Tu madre

La pelirroja sonrió doblando la carta nuevamente y metiéndola en el sobre. Estaba a punto de abrir el paquete cuando Hermione llegó desesperada. La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Hermione se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos. De uno de los bolsillos sustrajo un sobre y se lo pasó a Ginny. Lo abrió y empezó a leer. Al terminar se lo devolvió a Hermione.  
  
- Y...cuando será.  
  
- Dijo que pronto.- Hermione estaba muy angustiada y tensa.- Ginny, Víctor vendrá pronto.- respiró y agitó una mano.- ¿Qué pasa si viene el catorce de febrero?  
  
- Pero tal vez venga después. En la carta no hay ninguna fecha que...  
  
- Víctor quiere darme la sorpresa. Es obvio que vendrá el catorce.- Ginny se acercó y cariñosamente, tocó el hombro de su amiga.- Gracias.- giró un poco la cabeza y reparó en el paquete sobre el sillón.- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Eso, es mi túnica para el baile.- dijo Ginny emocionada. Lo tomó y se sentó junto a su amiga para abrirlo juntas.  
  
Harry se dirigía hacia cabaña de Hagrid para una pequeña visita. El semigigante lo había invitado esa mañana a tomar una taza té en la tarde. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no tanto como en Navidad. Empezó a recordar aquel momento con Cho, cuando ella lloraba en la sala multipropósitos y se habían besado. Recordó la segunda ocasión en que habían estado juntos y había vuelto a suceder. ¿Por qué pensó en eso? Era muy extraño. No había pensado en esa chica desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que su mente estaba ocupada por otra persona. Sonrió al pensar en ella; pronto irían a Hogsmeade juntos, y después al baile y después... ¿Después qué? ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos? No lo sabía con certeza. Pero sabía muy bien que no quería seguir siendo sólo su amigo, pero ¿Y ella? ¿ Qué querría ella que fueran? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que lo llamaba por su nombre.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Detente, necesito hablar contigo!- Chris venía corriendo desde el castillo. Harry se lamentaba enormemente el haber salido tan tarde. De haberlo hecho antes, seguramente no se habría encontrado con el chico de Ravenclaw. Chris lo alcanzó-. Pensé que no me oías.- aspiró con fuerza y sonrió.- ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
Harry asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente. Chris lo seguía en silencio, hasta que decidió empezar a hablar.  
  
- Tú eres amigo de Ginny, ¿no? – la conversación había empezado mal.  
  
- Sí, soy su amigo.  
  
- Entonces me puedes ayudar.- Chris sonrió y continuó.- Tú sabes que ella me gusta. Bueno, toda la escuela lo sabe. La cosa es que quiero ir con ella al baile, pero al parecer ella está interesada en alguien más.  
  
- Eso no lo sé.- y era verdad.- No sé si está interesada en alguien más.  
  
Chris parecía bastante decepcionado, esperaba que Harry lo pudiera ayudar. Siguieron caminando por un rato. Harry quería deshacerse de él lo antes posible. Le desagradaba bastante su presencia.  
  
- Creo que no te puedo ayudar y estoy bastante atrasado.- dijo Harry ya muy cansado.  
  
- ¡Oh! Siento haberte molestado. Gracias de todas maneras.  
  
- De nada.  
  
Chris se dio media vuelta y subió hacia el castillo. Harry lo vio desaparecer, y continuó su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Al llegar, notó el humo que salía de la cabaña y escuchó los fuertes ladridos de Fang que provenían del interior. Tocó la puerta y Hagrid, aún lleno de hematomas, le abrió sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Harry! Hace un buen tiempo que me visitabas. Me alegro mucho de verte.- sonrió e invitó a pasar al chico.  
  
La cabaña continuaba igual que siempre, sobre la mesa había dos tacitas de té con una jarra y en la chimenea hervía un extraño líquido, el mismo que la vez anterior estaba tomando Hagrid. Olía de una forma muy extraña, para nada agradable e impregnaba todo el lugar.  
  
- Hagrid, ¿qué es eso en el caldero? Huele muy mal.- Harry pasaba su mano en forma de abanico para quitar de su cara ese desagradable "aroma".  
  
- Eso es una infusión de raíz de jengibre, con palos de rosa y unas cuantas raíces secretas.- dijo mientras vaciaba parte del contenido en una de las tazas. Se la llevó a la boca y empezó a beber. Hizo una mueca de asco, pero siguió bebiendo. Se tomó todo el contenido y se sirvió más. Harry lo veía con expresión de asombro.  
  
- Si no te gusta, ¿por qué lo bebes?  
  
- Lo necesito, me ayuda a que éstas se cierren.- dijo apuntando a su cara y señalando las heridas y diversos hematomas.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué se producen?  
  
- Bueno al cuidar a... - se detuvo en seco.- No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso.  
  
Harry no quiso seguir preguntando. Se sirvió un poco de té y se sentó. Así que Hagrid estaba nuevamente cuidando una criatura peligrosa... Pero no podía ser al interior del castillo, ya lo hubiese sabido. Entonces, ¿dónde?  
  
- Vamos Harry, cuéntame. ¿Ya invitaste a alguien al baile?.- Harry se sonrojó un poco.  
  
- Verás... sí invité a alguien.- cada vez su tonalidad aumentó en rojo.  
  
- ¿A quién? ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
- Ella dijo que sí.- tomó más té y siguió.- Invité a Ginny.  
  
- Qué bien, Harry. Invitaste a una amiga, así no te pondrás nervioso.- Hagrid sonrió nuevamente y se llevó la taza a la boca. Pero Hagrid no sabía que Harry estaba mucho más que nervioso.  
  
- Es cierto.  
  
Conversaron de muchas cosas, de los exámenes, de las clases de Umbridge, de las posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganarle a Hufflepuff en el partido de quidditch que estaba próximo, del baile... de todo un poco. Las horas pasaron volando y empezó a oscurecer. Hagrid decidió acompañar a Harry hasta la entrada de la escuela. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino. Harry entró y se encontró con Ron, que venía del comedor, con una expresión muy satisfecha, al parecer había comido todo lo que estaba a su alcance.  
  
- Harry, volviste ¿Te fue bien?  
  
- Bastante bien.- contestó Harry.  
  
- Qué bueno, ¿no tienes hambre?  
  
- No, comí allá.  
  
Subieron a la sala común, donde los deberes esperaban. La verdad, no sólo los deberes, también dos chicas sentadas en un sillón, que reían y disfrutaban el momento. Al llegar Ron y Harry, el ambiente festivo se acabó. Ginny y Hermione, por distintas razones, guardaron silencio. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Harry, pensando en su expresión cuando viera aquella túnica. Hermione pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Ron al saber lo que planeaba Viktor Krum. Pero Ron era sólo su amigo, no tenía que reaccionar mal... aunque el año anterior, las cosas habían sido bastante distintas a lo normal. El chico se había enfurecido cuando supo quién era la pareja de Hermione. Entonces, cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero lo mejor sería que supiera lo antes posible y a través de ella, no por alguien más.  
  
Harry se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó junto a Hermione, esperando que alguna de ellas dijera algo, pero nada salía de sus bocas. Ron se cruzó de brazos, y la sala se sumergió en un incómodo silencio. Las chicas se miraban muy nerviosas, sin saber qué hacer. Los chicos, a su vez, esperaban alguna reacción de las chicas. Después de un momento, Hermione tosió, se levantó del sillón estirándose un poco y tratando de evitar un bostezo.  
  
- Creo que mejor me iré a acostar. Tengo bastante sueño.- miró de reojo a Ron, y notó la cara de decepción del pelirrojo. Quería evitar hablar con él, aún no sabía qué decirle.  
  
Se desearon las buenas noches y la chica de pelo castaño se retiró a su habitación. Ron, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía bastante incómodo ahí. Ginny era su hermana y Harry su mejor amigo, pero de repente había perdido total interés en estar con ellos. Empezó a aburrirse y a tener mucho sueño. Sin decir nada, levantó una mano despidiéndose y se dirigió a su habitación tambaleándose un poco por el cansancio.  
  
Al principio, Harry no se dio cuenta, pero después de unos segundos, notó que la sala común estaba vacía y que se había quedado a solas con Ginny. Rápidamente le empezaron a sudar las manos y se dio cuenta de que se ponía rojo. Agradeció que estuviera obscuro y que ella no lo pudiera ver. Lo que él no sabía, era que a la más pequeña de los Weasley le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo. Estaban a una pequeña distancia, pero ninguno, a pesar de que era lo que más querían, se atrevía a moverse. Se miraban de reojo, y cuando notaban que el otro lo estaba viendo, retiraban la vista hacia un lado, fijándose en manchas en las paredes que parecían tomar gran importancia en esos momentos.  
  
Harry se sentía un poco estúpido teniendo ese comportamiento tan infantil. La conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, que la vergüenza que sentía era infundada.  
  
- ¿Sabías que Ron irá con Hermione al baile?- dijo Harry, pensando en lo estúpida que era esa pregunta. Era obvio que ella sabía, Hermione debió haberle contado desde el principio.  
  
- Sí, sí sabía.- respondió Ginny, pensando en su respuesta, bastante brusca, y había hablado de tal forma, que él no tendría nada que responderle. Ahora no tendrían de que conversar, y luego, los silencios incóm...  
  
- Creo que era obvio que sabías.- se quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿Y ahora? Tal vez debía decir lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, porque le estaba costando tanto hablar con ella, pero...  
  
- Esto es un poco extraño.- se adelantó Ginny. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.- ¿No te parece?  
  
- Sí, algo.- se sintió mejor al saber que ella sentía lo mismo.- No sé por qué pasa esto.  
  
Ginny sonrió por primera vez y asintió. Ahora se sentía más cómoda, pero no totalmente. Harry se alegró de haber podido pasar la primera barrera, entablar tema de conversación.  
  
- Antes tenía tantas cosas que decir, y ahora, me he quedado sin palabras.  
  
- Entiendo a lo que te refieres.- Afirmó Harry.  
  
Nuevamente el silencio incómodo. El tema no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir analizándolo. Él estaba muy preocupado por lo que ella estaría pensando. Tal vez ya no querría estar con él, porque le daba vergüenza, o tal vez no querría ir al...  
  
- No te lo había dicho, pero me alegró mucho que me invitaras al baile.- Harry sintió como la sangre le subía muy rápido a la cabeza.  
  
-¿S-si? ¿ D-de verdad?  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!- Ginny se había entusiasmado en su respuesta, y había subido la voz, pero reaccionó, subió los hombros al mismo tiempo que se tapó la boca con la mano y dejó escapar unas risitas. Harry también rió bajito junto a ella.- Perdón.  
  
- No hay problema, a mi no me molestó.- Harry bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos.- No importa el tono, me interesa todo lo que tengas que decir.  
  
Ginny se había quedado totalmente inmóvil. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos, sin poder emitir ningún comentario. Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos. Se sentía bastante extraño diciendo esas cosas. Nunca lo había hecho y no sabía qué más hacer. Tal vez podía moverse un poco y ver qué sucedía, así que se acercó a la pelirroja.  
  
- Gra-gracias.- Sonrió tratando de que Harry no lo notara, pero él no despegaba la vista de la chica y se dio cuenta. Cada vez estaba más feliz con lo que sucedía.  
  
Con movimientos bastante torpes, Harry hizo ademán de acercarse. Ginny se quedó totalmente quieta, sin saber que posición tomar o si sonreír, o cerrar los ojos. No tenía ni idea. Cada vez estaba más cerca, a escasos centímetros de la pelirroja.  
  
De repente, como salido de la nada, Ginny se sobresaltó dejando escapar un leve grito. Crookshank había saltado en su regazo, ronroneando muy fuerte y pasando su cabeza por el mentón de la chica. Los dos empezaron a reír, un poco nerviosos, sin saber qué más hacer.  
  
- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a acostar. Es un poco tarde.- ella se puso de pie, tomando en sus brazos al gato que estaba totalmente extasiado.  
  
- Oh, está bien. Podemos seguir conversando mañana, ¿verdad?- Harry se puso de pie.  
  
- Sí, por supuesto.- esperó un momento sin saber si es que debía acercarse a él o simplemente irse. Él estaba en la misma posición indecisa. Crookshank maulló con fuerza, y rompió el silencio que se había generado. Volvieron a reír.- Buenas noches.- se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el primer escalón y se despidió alzando la mano con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry respondió a su sonrisa y la vio desaparecer. Se quedó con la vista fija en dirección hacia donde había desaparecido la chica. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón mirando el fuego. Había estado muy cerca y el gato había arruinado todo. Después de un rato, no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en ella, en lo nervioso que se ponía cuando estaba con la chica y en lo torpe que eran sus reacciones. ¿Qué pensaría ella?  
  
Hermione buscaba el momento perfecto para poder hablar con Ron y contarle que era muy seguro que Viktor llegara cerca del catorce de febrero, si es que no ese mismo día. Pero el momento no llegaba nunca y se estaba empezando a desesperar. La noticia de que un gran jugador de Quidditch vendría, no pasaría totalmente desapercibida por los medios mágicos de comunicación y a medida que se acercaba la fecha del posible arribo de Krum, Hermione saltaba cada vez que llegaba el Profeta para evitar que Ron se encontrara con la sorpresa.  
  
Estando en clases de Adivinación, Ron entrecerraba los ojos de vez en cuando. Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su mano y se mecía de forma peligrosa. Harry lo miraba, esperando que en cualquier momento se golpeara. Era lo más entretenido que había hecho hasta esos momentos; eso, y pensar en Ginny.  
  
Al terminar la clase, sintieron que habían pasado horas y tenían mucha hambre. Caminaron hasta la salida, donde los demás alumnos se aplastaban de forma desesperada para poder arrancar del calor, del olor y de la luz. Ron bajó detrás de Harry y tuvo una agradable sorpresa. Hermione estaba al pie de la escalera, esperándolo.  
  
- Ron...¿podemos hablar un minuto?  
  
Ron asintió rápidamente y le indicó a Hermione un camino apartado al que normalmente tomaba. Empezó a caminar, mirando sobre su hombro, hacia Harry, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.  
  
Caminaron sin decir absolutamente nada. Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar, pero ya no podía retroceder. Tenía que hablar ya o sino las cosas se complicarían aún más. Ron se detuvo frente a una brillante armadura plateada y se quedó esperando algún comentario de la chica, pero ella no hablaba.  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
- No, no es nada... malo... Creo.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, estás empezando a asustarme. Dime de una vez por todas.  
  
- Bueno, es que... lo que pasa es que...no sé por dónde empezar.- Se tomó las manos de forma nerviosa y miró para ambos lados del pasillo. Estaban totalmente solos.- Es que recibí una carta de un amigo. De Viktor Krum.  
  
Hermione esperó la reacción de Ron un poco asustada, pero este no se movía. Después de un momento, empezó a hablar.  
  
- Y... ¿Qué dice la carta?  
  
- Me comenta que está teniendo muchas prácticas de Quidditch y que necesita vacaciones... y que le gustaría venir a descansar aquí.  
  
- ¿Viene a Inglaterra? ¿Estará en Londres?  
  
- No exactamente. Quiere venir a Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿A verte? ¿ Y cuándo?  
  
- No dice cuándo. Pero creo que será pronto.  
  
Ron no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. No sabía si se sentía feliz, porque el gran jugador vendría nuevamente a Howgarts o si estaba muy molesto, porque vendría a ver a Hermione y él ya no importaría. Hermione esperaba alguna reacción, pero no pasaba nada, así que decidió hablar.  
  
- Eso era lo que quería decirte. ¿Está todo bien?  
  
- Claro, ¿por qué crees que podría suceder algo malo?.- levantó la vista, y sus ojos se veían muy tristes y dolidos. Ella se sintió mal al verlo, pero no sabía qué hacer.- Creo que mejor subo... tengo algunas... cosas que hacer.  
  
Y sin más, se dio media vuelta sin mirar a la chica, y se fue. Ella se quedó ahí, sola, en medio del pasillo, sin saber si seguirlo o dejarlo solo por un tiempo.  
  
♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥♥ ♥ ♥  
  
Hola Gente:  
  
Primero que nada, mil disculpas!!!! Les contaría todo lo que me ha pasado, pero no creo que les interese. A modo de excusa por mi tan prolongada ausencia, les resumo esto: primer año de arquitectura (odio Dibujo I); mi PC con gusanos varios y mi Beta ¬¬ que también está ocupada con la U, ¿no es cierto, sis ¬¬?  
  
Ahora... Respuesta a sus tan ansiados R.R!!!:  
  
ANDREINA: Hola niña! Bueno, después de la demora... cha-chán!! Esas  
también son mis parejas favoritas, aquí te entrego un poquito más de  
cada una. Las cosas cada vez se ponen más emocionantes. Besos!!  
  
VALE: Hola chiquilla!!! Cómo estás?? Espero que bien... sé que me  
merezco el tirón de orejas que me mandaste la última vez U.U, pero  
te juro que hago todo lo que puedo (la más culpable fue mi sis!!).  
Por cierto, créeme, NO QUIERO que mueras de impaciencia... de verdad  
que no!!! Me caes demasiado bien!!! Jajajajaja XDDD. Eres de  
Santiago?? Si es así, puedes asistir al estreno de HP y El Prisionero  
de Azkabán. Te mando un besote y un abrazo!!!!  
  
VIOLETAPOTTER: bueno, ya no tienes que esperar, por fin, después de  
casi un mes de ausencia, Amy Granger se reporta!!... porque después de  
todo... "No estaba muerta, andaba... estudiando" (ojalá hubiera andado de  
parranda UU).  
  
DANI-CHAN-SF: Hola prima!! Te pido disculpas públicamente por el  
engaño, pero como ya te dije, quería tu más sincera opinión, que no  
se tiñera por nuestros lazos afectivo-sanguíneos. Te deseo suerte en  
el colegio, nos vemos en la próxima reunión familiar o en la próxima  
reunión de la HPS, lo que ocurra primero!!  
  
GINNY POTTER W: Hola niña!!! Tienes razón, es malo prometer sobre las  
actualizaciones. Por cierto, dónde tienes publicado tu fic?? Me  
gustaría leerlo!! Cómo se llama?? Así nos podríamos hacer propaganda  
mutuamente y las dos ganamos!! A mí también me gusta que Ron sea  
valiente, o sea, si fuera gallina, no creo que Herms se fije en él  
durante mucho tiempo, o si?? Además, en este capítulo, Hermione  
también muestra lo suyo al enfrentarse al par de chismosas de  
Gryffindor!! Bueno, niña, ya me voy. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.  
NOS VEMOS!!


	8. PENSÉ QUE ESTABA CLARO

**CAPÍTULO VIII: "Pensé que estaba claro"**  
  
Esa mañana de sábado, todo el colegio se encontraba en los campos de Quidditch. El nerviosismo reinaba en el ambiente. La gente saltaba y gritaba de la emoción. Las escobas volaban a gran velocidad y hacían diversas piruetas. El equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, por primera vez en muchos años, iba ganando 70 a 20 al equipo de Gryffindor y no podían estar más felices. Ginny volaba de un extremo a otro del campo de Quidditch buscando la dorada snitch, pero con muy malos resultados. Ron estaba jugando peor que nunca, no atrapaba ni una sola Quaffle y su mente se alejaba del juego constantemente, lo que impedía que se concentrara. Después de la noticia de Hermione, había estado bastante mal, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar frente a ella. Agitó la cabeza intentando desviar esos pensamientos. No debía pensar en eso, debía enfocarse en el juego.  
  
El tono de voz de Lee Jordan demostraba aburrimiento. En realidad, más que aburrido, estaba desesperado porque su casa iba perdiendo.  
  
- Y otros 10 puntos a favor de Hufflepuff... 80 a 20... Bravo...  
  
Los alumnos de Gryffindor simplemente no comprendían qué pasaba. Todos gritaban y exclamaban furiosos al ver cómo sus jugadores daban el peor espectáculo de sus vidas. No podían creer que estuvieran perdiendo contra Hufflepuff... Sencillamente no podía ser. Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder jugar y salvar el partido atrapando la snitch lo antes posible, pero se tenía que contentar con saltar en su puesto cuando anotaban algún punto o cuando algún destello dorado pasaba cerca de alguno de los jugadores. Miraba constantemente a Ginny, esperando que viera la snitch y así acabara lo antes posible con aquel bochornoso encuentro.  
  
- ¡No entiendo qué demonios le sucede a Ron!- exclamaba Dean sin dejar de mirar el partido.- ¡Parece que ni siquiera estuviera allí!  
  
- ¡Es cierto! ¡Creo que tiene algunos problemas!- respondió Harry inclinándose un poco hacia Dean y hablando fuerte para que lo escuchara por sobre los gritos de la multitud.- ¡No me ha querido decir qué le sucede, a pesar de que se lo pregunto!  
  
Hermione escuchaba con mucha atención, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para captar cada una de las palabras que decían Dean y Harry. Se acercó tanto, que cuando la empujaron un poco, casi botó a Harry. Este se volteó con un poco de sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te sucede? Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? Tú sabes lo que le sucede a Ron.  
  
Hermione enrojeció enormemente y puso cara de sorpresa, apuntándose con la punta del dedo y luego negando con la cabeza, pero era más que obvio para Harry que ella sabía o que, por lo menos, tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de su amigo. Iba empezar a interrogar a la chica cuando Dean jaló su brazo con fuerza y emitió un grito ahogado. El público retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Ginny volaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba el público de Gryffindor: había visto la snitch. Harry la miraba sin parpadear, embargado por una fuerte emoción, que no podía precisar.  
  
La pelirroja pegó su cuerpo al palo de la escoba, aumentando bastante la velocidad y estiró su brazo lo que más pudo. Una bludger pasó rozándole el codo del brazo izquierdo, con el que se sujetaba de la escoba, pero haciendo una gran pirueta, la evitó. Alargó sus dedos y rodeó con ellos la fría snitch.  
  
La multitud soltó un suspiro que pronto fue roto por una gran cantidad de aplausos y gritos. Harry había saltado de la emoción, pisando sin querer al pobre Neville, que ni pareció darse cuenta. Los estudiantes saltaron las gradas y llegaron al campo de Quidditch, sin poder creer aún lo que sucedía. Angelina había bajado llorando de la felicidad, al igual que el resto de las chicas del equipo, exceptuando a Ginny, que no parecía querer bajar, aún volaba en círculos sobre la gente, sosteniendo la snitch en alto. Todo el grupo estaba extasiado, menos Ron que se había bajado de la escoba y se dirigía directamente a los vestuarios, sin escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros y esquivando cualquier posible abrazo de felicitaciones. Harry, que deseaba con todas sus ganas acercarse a Ginny y abrazarla por su gran participación en el juego, no dejó de notar a Ron. Hermione estaba a su lado y también miraba en la misma dirección, bastante angustiada.  
  
- Yo lo iré a ver. Quédate aquí, que después hablaremos. Me tienes que contestar algunas preguntas.- Harry se dio media vuelta y siguió a Ron. De vez en cuando, volteaba para ver dónde estaba Ginny. No se alegró mucho al notar que Chris era uno de los primeros que corría a felicitarla. Mientras tanto, Hermione se había quedado ahí, quieta, sin moverse y sin saber qué hacer.  
  
Ron dejó su escoba sobre una silla en los vestidores y se sentó un momento con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. No podía creer lo mal que había jugado. El sólo hecho de recordar su participación lo hacían desear escaparse del colegio e irse a otro país. Levantó la cabeza y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Ahora, lo que sentía era una gran cantidad de ira. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, se puso de pie y empezó a golpear con fuerza las sillas, arrojándolas hacia distintos lados, apretando los dientes de tal forma, que parecían a punto de romperse.  
  
Harry se encontraba en una esquina, esperando que su amigo calmara un poco más su rabia para acercarse. Al parecer, después de un rato, Ron se había cansado. Se dejó caer en el piso y se quedó ahí por un momento. Harry pensó que era su oportunidad, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros del pelirrojo, éste empezó a golpear con fuerza el piso. Temiendo que se fuera a hacer daño, Harry sujetó el puño de su amigo antes de que se siguiera maltratando. Ron se sorprendió de verlo ahí.  
  
- Detente, Ron, te harás daño.  
  
- No me importa.  
  
- Vamos, Ron, no quieres lastimarte. Es... ¡tonto!.- se quedaron en silencio un momento. Harry prosiguió.- ¿Me dirás qué sucede? ¿O tendré que interrogar a Hermione?- Ron lo miró sorprendido.- Así que sí tiene que ver con ella.  
  
- En parte, pero no mucho.- pensó un momento antes de añadir- Bueno, en realidad en gran parte.  
  
- Y entonces, además de Hermione, ¿qué otro problema tienes?  
  
- Pensemos un poco.- dijo Ron con un marcado tono sarcástico. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, puso su mano bajo el mentón y actuó como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para pensar.- Mmm.- de repente, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido.- ¿Qué tal mi desastrosa participación en todos los partidos de Quidditch y el ridículo que estoy haciendo constantemente?.- cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro, parecía muy triste.- Puede ser eso, ¿no? Soy pésimo.  
  
- Vamos, Ron, no eres tan malo.- tendría que mentir un poco.- Sólo te falta confiar más en ti mismo y ya verás que todo va a mejorar.- se quedó en silencio por un momento.- Supongo que lo que pasó con Hermione realmente te afectó. ¿Me vas a contar?  
  
Ron miró a Harry, se sentó y tocó sus manos. Sentía un fuerte dolor, como si éstas le quemaran. Estaban rojas y parecían a punto de hincharse. Dio un fuerte suspiro.  
  
- Lo que sucede, Harry,- empezó Ron- es que Hermione me confesó algo que me dejó helado y no sé por qué... ¿Quién crees que viene a visitarla para el catorce de febrero?.- Harry abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido.- Viene Viktor Krum.  
  
Harry se había quedado en silencio. No sabía qué decirle a su amigo para que se sintiera mejor, así que esperó a que él dijera algo más para poder reconfortarlo.  
  
- No sé por qué me afectó tanto. No he podido dejar de pensar en eso.  
  
- ¿Y qué crees tú que pasará cuando llegue Viktor?  
  
- No lo sé.- Ron prefirió mentir. No se atrevía a decir, que tal vez Hermione se arrepentiría totalmente de acompañarlo al baile e iría con ese... chico.  
  
- Yo creo que ya es hora de que pienses realmente lo que sientes.- Ron abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.- Sí, Ron ¿Por qué crees que te afecta tanto la visita de Krum? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Acepta lo que está pasando y en vez de lamentarte, como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, actúa.  
  
Harry dio media vuelta y salió, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su amigo. Para él, las cosas eran obvias. Mientras Ron no enfrentaba sus sentimientos, seguiría sumido en esa tristeza.  
  
Ahora, ¿a dónde iría? ¡Ah, cierto! Iría a felicitar a Ginny por su maravillosa participación y conversarían por largo rato hasta de los más pequeños detalles de aquel extraño partido. Salió del estadio de Quidditch y empezó a caminar, pero una voz muy conocida lo detuvo.  
  
- ¡Harry, detente!- exclamó Hermione, que llegó corriendo hasta donde él estaba.- Pensé que ya no te encontraría.  
  
- Aquí estoy, dime.  
  
- Eh... yo quería preguntarte... quería saber... ¿cómo está Ron?.  
  
- Está bastante mal. Pero no solamente por el partido.- Hermione enrojeció y bajó la vista.- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el piso. No sabía qué debía contestar.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, tú sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer, no entiendo cómo es que aún no has hecho algo. Pensé que eras una bruja inteligente.- y sin decir más, también dejó a Hermione, con las palabras atropellándose en su boca. Sabía que lo último que había dicho, le había dolido bastante a la chica, pero era la verdad y ya estaba un poco harto de que sus amigos no hicieran nada y que él tuviera que estar arreglando las cosas, cuando también él tenía problemas.  
  
Caminó por los grandes jardines del colegio. Ya no había nadie de Gryffindor, lo que era bastante obvio, porque todos debían estar celebrando el ansiado triunfo en la sala común. Subió despreocupadamente las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos, saltando de dos y hasta tres escalones, sin darse cuenta que unas chicas de tercer año lo veían, suspiraban y reían nerviosamente al verlo pasar.  
  
Anduvo por el pasillo vacío del segundo piso. En una esquina, casi de la nada apareció Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle. Venían caminando en dirección a Harry, bastante molestos, pero al ver a Harry a solas en aquel inmenso pasillo, que sus expresiones cambiaran totalmente. Harry sabía que llevaba las de perder, tres contra uno. Bueno, en realidad cinco contra uno, porque Crabe y Goyle valían por dos. No pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera tenso, demostrando bastante inseguridad. Esto hizo que Malfoy se alegrara aún más.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Potter, sin sus desagradables guardaespaldas, la sangre sucia Granger y el pobretón Weasley.- Crabe y Goyle rieron con ganas, celebrando cada palabra de Draco.- Me pregunto, ¿Qué hará aquí?  
  
Harry no dijo ninguna palabra, aunque se le habían ocurrido varias cosas. Era el colmo. Draco hablando de guardaespaldas, cuando sin Crabe y Goyle, Malfoy no era absolutamente nada. Se daba cuenta que llevaba las de perder, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo un milagro podía ocurrir.  
  
- Veo que no dices nada. ¿Tanto miedo tienes que te has quedado sin palabras?- se empezaron a acercar a Harry, riendo y apretando los puños. Si no llegaba alguien, le darían una paliza que nunca olvidaría. En esos momentos ocurrió ese milagro. McGonnagall caminaba hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios por el triunfo de Gryffindor. Vio la escena e inmediatamente entendió lo que ocurría.  
  
- Potter, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar celebrando con el resto de la gente, como debe ser. Vamos, quiero que subas inmediatamente.  
  
Harry asintió y siguió caminando por el pasillo, mirando a Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- ¡Felicidades ,Ginny, lo hiciste de forma excepcional!  
  
- ¡No tienes nada que envidiarle a Potter!  
  
- ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!  
  
Ginny estaba en el mejor sillón de la sala común, celebrando el triunfo de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros, sin parar de reír. Esperaban que en cualquier momento llegaran los gemelos Weasley, que habían ido a buscar provisiones para la celebración. La felicidad se olía en el aire, llenaba los pulmones y escapaba en grandes suspiros y una que otra ovación.  
  
Los gemelos llegaron con los brazos llenos de dulces pasteles y enormes jarras de jugo de calabaza. La gente aplaudió a los chicos y estos, después de dejar las cosas sobre las mesas, hicieron grandes reverencias.  
  
- ¡Gracias, gracias querido público! ¡No lo podría haber hecho sin mi hermano!- Los demás aplaudían con más ganas y reían con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
- ¡Agradezco a todos los que votaron por mí y prometo que daré lo mejor!.- dijo George, siguiendo las bromas de su hermano. Fred hizo la mímica de entregarle un gran ramo de rosas, que George aceptó, haciendo como que se quitaba una lágrima del ojo derecho.  
  
Los gemelos se acercaron a su hermana para darle un fuerte abrazo. Estaban orgullosos de su pequeña Ginny. Ella aceptó los abrazos con gran alegría y ellos se sentaron al lado de la pelirroja. Unos chicos de sexto habían empezado a hacer una extraña rutina bastante cómica, así que la atención estaba centrada en ellos. Ginny se acercó a Fred.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde está Ron?- preguntó casi con un susurro. Fred negó con la cabeza.- No ha regresado de los vestidores... estoy preocupada...  
  
- Vamos, hermanita, eso es lo de menos. No te preocupes por cosas sin importancia.- Ginny había abierto la boca para contestar, pero no pudo. En ese momento se abría el hueco del retrato y entraba un chico muy guapo, de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes, delgado y alto, que miraba de un lado a otro buscando a alguien. Detuvo la mirada en dirección a la pelirroja y sonrió. La chica se quedó sin aire y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Fred y George, que miraban la escena, empezaron a reír, pero sin emitir comentario alguno.  
  
Harry se acercó dando pequeños saltos, chocando con el resto de sus compañeros de casa y respondiendo a los brindis con palmadas, tratando de llegar lo antes posible al lado de la buscadora. En ese momento, Neville se atravesó en su camino y empezó a hablar con él. Harry no dejaba de mirar por sobre el hombro del chico en dirección a Ginny, tratando de justificar con la mirada lo que estaba sucediendo. En realidad, Harry no estaba escuchando, sólo asentía, tratando de demostrar algo de cortesía y pensaba en como deshacerse de Neville y acercarse lo antes posible a la pelirroja. Los dos se miraban, sin parpadear, esperando que algo sucediera. Cualquier cosa.  
  
Fred se acercó a Neville y lo tomó del hombro.  
  
- Vamos, Neville, debes probar estos pasteles de calabaza, ¡Están buenísimos!- Fred miró a Harry y le cerró un ojo. Neville se dejó arrastrar, demasiado feliz por el triunfo de la casa y por la invitación del gemelo.  
  
Harry se quedó ahí, mirándola. Sonrió relajadamente y recibió una hermosa respuesta. Ella le mostró sus hermosas perlas en una sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente, aguantando un poco la respiración y se sentó a su lado. Se siguieron mirando y empezaron a reír.  
  
- Pensé que nunca me soltaría.- dijo Harry refiriéndose a Neville.  
  
- Tal vez tenía algo importante que decirte.  
  
- No tanto como lo que yo quería decirte.- Harry se sorprendía un poco de la actitud que estaba tomando, pero siguió.- ¿Sabes? Me encantó la forma en que jugaste. Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti.  
  
Ginny se había puesto roja hasta la punta de las orejas, algo muy característico de la familia Weasley. Bajó la cabeza y asintió. No podía creer lo feliz que se sentía.  
  
- Gracias, Harry. Pero nunca estaré a tu altura, eso es obvio.  
  
- Quién sabe, después de este partido, realmente estoy preocupado, no creo que me vuelvan a necesitar en el puesto, si te tienen a ti en el equipo.- los dos rieron. Angelina llegó con dos vasos llenos de jugo de calabaza y se los entregó a los chicos. Agradecieron y chocaron los vasos en forma de brindis.  
  
Harry se acababa de marchar y había dejado a Ron muy pensativo. Sentado en la silla que momentos antes había arrojado, pensaba en cada palabra que su mejor amigo le había dicho. ¿Qué sentía? No sabía muy bien. Podía ser cualquier cosa. Constantemente la imagen de Hermione llenaba su cabeza, especialmente el momento en que le dijo que Viktor Krum llegaría a Hogwarts de visita. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de vaciarla.  
  
Se levantó y decidió salir de los vestidores para integrarse a las celebraciones y, por supuesto, felicitar a su hermana por su gran participación. Tomó su escoba y se dirigió a la salida, con la cabeza gacha y paso lento. Salió y la luz grisácea del día le provocó dolor en los ojos. Los cerró fuertemente y después trató de acostumbrarse a la luz. Alguien tocó su hombro, lo que lo desconcertó totalmente. Era Hermione.  
  
- Hola.- dijo la chica.- Te estabas tardando bastante y pensé que tal vez tendría que ir a buscarte adentro.  
  
- ¿ Me estabas esperando?... No tenías por qué.  
  
- Yo quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar un poco contigo.- se puso un poco roja, y bajó la mirada. Ron se veía muy bien con el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Los dos hicieron una pequeña pausa, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
- Y ¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó Ron bastante serio, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Que...quería... bueno... en realidad, deseaba hablar contigo sobre...sobre... la visita de Viktor a Hogwarts.- esperó un momento, tratando de descubrir alguna señal que le indicara que todo estaba bien, pero nada.- Es que... no entiendo por qué reaccionaste así.  
  
- ¿Así cómo?.- había subido bastante el tono de voz.  
  
- Ron, primero escúchame.- Hermione alzó un poco los brazos tratando de apaciguar al chico.- Cuando te lo dije, simplemente te fuiste y no esperaste a que terminara. Te dije lo de Viktor para... - Sí, ya sé lo que me ibas a decir y acepto que no quieras ir conmigo al baile por ir con Krum.- dijo Ron, cruzando los brazos, mirando hacia arriba.  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos al máximo.- ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no quiero ir con Viktor! Yo quiero ir... contigo.- miró el piso y después levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Ron.- Pensé que estaba claro.  
  
- Eso... ¿Eso querías decirme esa vez en el pasillo?  
  
Hermione asintió, tragando lentamente.  
  
- Vaya.- Ron estaba un poco asombrado.- No...no lo esperaba.  
  
- Eso... eso era todo.- Hermione se dio media vuelta, pero no pudo avanzar, ya que Ron le sujetó el brazo. Ella lo miró sin entender qué sucedía y en un segundo, él la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se quedó perpleja, sin saber qué hacer. Después de unas milésimas de segundos, ella también correspondió al abrazo.  
  
Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Hermione se separó un poco, con una sonrisa en los labios y rubor en las mejillas.  
  
- Deberíamos subir, recuerda que hay una celebración en la sala común por el triunfo de Gryffindor y tienes que estar ahí, porque formas parte del equipo.  
  
Ron asintió y emprendieron juntos el camino de regreso. No dijeron absolutamente nada, pero los dos pensaban lo mismo: ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos? No lo sabían, pero lo estaban disfrutando al máximo.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Hola a todos!!:  
  
Sí... esta vez me pasé. Me tardé más que nunca, pero así es la triste vida universitaria... además, con el estreno de la película, que aquí en Chile será el 15 de Julio y todas las preparaciones que eso implica... uuffff... es muy desgastante.  
  
Por cierto, jejeje, no es por presumir (bueno, sí) tengo entradas para el Avant Première!!!! Es este martes 8 de Junio en la noche e iré con mi querida hermanita, Lily McGonagall...  
  
AH!! Quiero mandarle un saludo público a mi amiga CARLA FOX que entrevistó a ALFONSO CUAR"N, el director de "Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban" (supongo que ya todos lo saben, pero por si hay algún perdido ). Bueno, Carla es una excelente periodista y una muy buena amiga, así que la felicito!!! Los de Chile, estén atentos a la FM Hit (creo que también se puede escuchar on-line www.fmhit.cl) especialmente al Resident Hit de lunes a jueves (y el domingo) de 9 a 10 pm, hora chilena.  
  
Ahora... respuesta a sus amados reviews!!:  
  
VALE: bueno niña, espero que sigas con vida y que puedas leer este capítulo. De verdad que no quiero matarte!!! Qué lastima que la &%$# página de fanfiction te haya borrado el bello review, pero no importa, sé que debe haber sido hermoso-hermoso!! Me tomé la libertad de mandarte (de nuevo) un mail para avisarte que actualicé !  
  
ANDREINA: Intento no hacerlo sufrir, pero mis personajes casi nunca se comportan como quiero... tiene vida propia!! Como ya dije, persona por la demora... Ojalá que este capítulo te guste...  
  
DARKWOLF: que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, el problema de Ron y Hermione tendrá pronta solución... ¿Cuándo? Ni yo misma lo sé... Espero que te guste como sigue la historia.  
  
TBATA: Hola! Es bueno tener gente nueva aquí, jejeje! Oye, quién te recomendó este fic? Me sentí halagada cuando leí eso  
  
CHIBI HARU-SAMA: bueno... aquí viene algo... aunque más que ser drama, es un poco dramático, jejeje. Pero no quiero hacerlos sufrir mucho. Con respecto a lo de Draco, no sé, es apareja no me termina de convencer. Además, como que en esta historia, no veo a Draco así... quizás en una a futuro... no sé... depende qué pasé más adelante, además, como dije más arriba, yo no controlo la historia, la controlan los personajes...  
  
GINNY POTTER W: yo también creo que ya era hora de que las enfrentara, digo, tenía que defender lo que es suyo, no? Jajajaa... creo que muchas decimos que les prestamos a Ron... JAJAJAJA XDDD. Ay, niña, de verdad quería actualizar antes, pero no había podido... te juro que hasta me he peleado con mis papás por esto de estar todo el día pensando en HP... Es cierto que Chris no ha aparecido tanto, pero no os preocupéis, ya aparecerá, cuando sea el momento. Yo también creo que lástima lo de Krum, sobre todo porque creo que cualquier cosa con Hermione es imposible... mmmm me da pena por él... todos hemos tenido un amor imposible y ahora le toca sufrir a él U.U Ay, niña, perdona, pero no he tenido tiempo para meterme a ver tu fic... te prometo que pronto lo haré. Bueno, ya me voy, un besito!!  
  
CLAUDIX BLACK: Hola... PERD"N!!!! T.T pucha... sé que no saco mucho con seguir pidiendo disculpas, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Gracias por dejarme un review!!  
  
DANI-CHAN-SF: hola primita, que weno que le gustó pues, aquí tiene el 8. Espero que le guste... Oye... VIVA RAVENCLAW!!!! Jajajaja... un beso huachita... que le baile bonito!  
  
VIOLETA POTTER: jejeje, creo que me demoraré un poco más con lo del baile, aunque espero que no mucho . Besitos para ti, niña!!!  
  
RUPERTS LOVER: hola, también son mis parejas favoritas. Desde un principio creí que Harry debería quedarse con Ginny... y con respecto a Ron y a Herms... jejeje, no hay mucho que decir... Siempre ha sido OBVIO que esos dos van a terminar juntos!! Jejejee... ya me tengo que ir... un beso. Bye!!  
  
Ya para finalizar... espero más reviews esta vez, eh? Besos para todos

_**AMY GRANGER**_

P.D: YA VI HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!!!! .


	9. FINALMENTE, HOGSMEADE

**Capítulo IX: Finalmente, Hogsmeade.**  
  
Durante la semana en que se realizaría la visita a Hogsmeade (o sea la semana del catorce de Febrero), el ambiente en los pasillos estaba lleno de excitación. Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año e incluso los profesores, prácticamente habían olvidado que pronto tendrían exámenes. A excepción de Hermione, quien había insistido en que no abandonaran sus planes de estudio e incluso agregó horas a los horarios que ya había inventado, porque según ella, ahora que no tenían tantos deberes, era cuando más debían aprovechar el tiempo para estudiar.  
  
El día viernes, los tres amigos salieron de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la sala común y retirarse luego a sus respectivos dormitorios. Era bastante tarde, pero aun así, la sala estaba llena de alumnos en pijama, que debido a la emoción no podían dormir y conversaban animadamente junto al fuego. Entre unos alumnos de cuarto se encontraba Ginny, que reía con sus compañeros. Al entrar Harry, la pelirroja dio un respingo e inmediatamente su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Aún no habían acordado dónde se juntarían para la visita a Hogsmeade. Harry se acercó al grupo de cuarto y muy tímidamente llamó por señas a la chica. Ginny se puso de pie, mientras los demás sonreían y empezaban a hacer bromas sobre ella y Harry, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran aun más. Hermione y Ron se habían quedado un poco más atrás esperando a Harry, sin saber qué quería hacer.  
  
- Hola. ¿Te fue bien hoy en clase?- preguntó Harry tirando de sus mangas con bastante nerviosismo.  
  
- Sí, me fue bastante bien. ¿Y a ti?  
  
- No me quejo.- respondió Harry.- Quería preguntarte... no sé cómo lo prefieras... ¿Dónde nos juntamos mañana?  
  
Ron había estado oyendo con poco interés lo que le decía Harry a su hermana, pero dio un salto al darse cuenta de que aún no se había puesto de acuerdo con Hermione.  
  
- Tal vez deberíamos... juntarnos aquí, en la sala común, antes de desayunar, ¿No crees?  
  
- Bien, ¿te parece entonces a las 9 de la mañana aquí?.- dijo Harry sonriendo, al igual que Ginny. Esta última asintió, se dio vuelta y se volvió a sentar con sus compañeros, recibiendo los diversos comentarios de sus amigos, mientras reían y miraban a Harry.  
  
Ron se volteó hacia Hermione y antes de decir algo, ella habló.  
  
- Aquí mañana en la mañana.  
  
Ron asintió como si le hubieran dado una orden. Harry se acercó a los chicos evidentemente feliz. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar con malos ojos a su mejor amigo, por la forma en que se había acercado a su hermana para el día de mañana. Él pensaba que como sólo era Ginny, Harry estaba exagerando en citarla al día siguiente, a menos que...  
  
- Yo ya me voy a mi cuarto. Nos vemos mañana.- Hermione se despidió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Ron le hizo un gesto a Harry, para que subieran también a su dormitorio.  
  
Al llegar, Ron cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Harry empezó a desvestirse, cuando notó que Ron no se había movido de la puerta. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas acostarte?- preguntó Harry mientras fruncía un poco las cejas y sacaba la parte inferior de su pijama.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú y mi hermana?... Porque no vas a decir que la invitaste porque no tenías con quien ir mañana al baile.  
  
Harry se había quedado totalmente helado, con una pierna levantada mientras se quitaba los pantalones, sin saber qué responder o cómo actuar. El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación y la tensión era tal, que el aire se podía cortar con una tijera.  
  
- Yo...- Piensa, Harry, piensa , se dijo a sí mismo, sin quitar la vista de Ron.- Yo...bueno, creo que no puedo mentirte, entre tu hermana y yo no ha sucedido absolutamente nada.- Ron lo miró incrédulamente.- ¡Es verdad! Sólo la invité para que fuéramos juntos mañana, porque me cae muy bien y no quería invitar a alguien a quien realmente no conozco.  
  
- ¿Y Cho? ¿No que te gustaba ella?  
  
- Sí, es cierto, me gustaba.- dijo Harry haciendo especial énfasis a la última palabra.- Pero eso ya se acabó.  
  
- Entonces ¿de verdad invitaste a mi hermana porque te cae bien? ¿Sólo por eso?  
  
Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento. No podía mentirle a Ron. Entonces, ¿Qué decía? No sabía qué hacer, pero después de un rato decidió decir la verdad.  
  
- Lo que sucede Ron es que...- Por dónde empezar, por dónde empezar, esperó un momento, como tratando de evitar tener esa conversación, pero decidió dar la cara.- Bien. Yo no sabía con quién ir al baile y a Hogsmeade... y no quería invitar a Cho, a pesar de lo que había pasado en Navidad y eso. Entonces un día empecé a conversar con Ginny y me di cuenta de que...- respiró profundamente eligiendo las palabras exactas y siguió.- De que quería ir con ella, que la conocía hace mucho tiempo y que no me daba vergüenza invitarla y que no me arrepentiría de hacerlo.  
  
Ron seguía apoyado en la puerta, pero se había relajado un poco más. No estaba enojado, pero sí creía merecer una explicación. Sin decir nada, se acercó a su cama y se sentó. Harry esperaba que le dijera algo, pero se tomó su tiempo. Después de pensar un rato, decidió hacer la pregunta que realmente le interesaba.  
  
- Harry, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí, claro que lo eres.- Harry se había empezado a asustar un poco.  
  
- Y nunca me mentirías, ¿cierto?  
  
- Totalmente cierto.  
  
- Entonces me responderás a esta pregunta de la forma más sincera.- Ron tomó aire y prosiguió.- ¿Te gusta mi hermana?- Harry se había quedado mudo, sin saber que responder. Bueno, en realidad si sabía que responder, pero no sabía como lo tomaría su amigo.- Te lo pregunto, porque tu sabes que a mi hermana le has gustado desde hace años, desde que te conoció en Kings Cross. No quiero que ella... salga lastimada por falsas esperanzas.  
  
- Entonces no te preocupes.- contestó Harry, un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Se dio media vuelta, y se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo permanecía sin mover un solo músculo, intentando definir que sentimientos eran los que estaban bullendo en su interior. Por un lado, a Harry, su mejor amigo, le gustaba una excelente chica. Pero por otro lado, ¡Era su hermana pequeña de la que estaban hablando! No sabía si sentirse feliz, o muy molesto. Eso sí, estaba bastante seguro de que su hermana no sería lastimada, y eso lo hacía sentirse algo más tranquilo. Se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se metió entre las sábanas sin emitir ningún comentario.  
  
Harry despertó la mañana siguiente sin recordar que día era, pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta y se levantó de un salto. Se acercó a despertar a Ron, que dormía profundamente, pero después de pensarlo un momento, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez sería mala idea. Después de todo, la noche anterior le había mencionado lo que sentía por su hermana, y lo más natural era que estuviera furioso. Así por lo menos había reaccionado con Chris. Se vistió haciendo bastante ruido, pero no conseguía nada. Golpeó repetidas veces el piso y su cama y después de un rato logró su objetivo. Ron se dio media vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber dónde estaba.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?.- Dijo el pelirrojo dando un salto.  
  
- Pensé que... No nada, disculpa.  
  
Cuando ya estaban listos, bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con las chicas como habían quedado. Eran las 8:52 y aún así, la sala estaba con tanto movimiento como la noche anterior. El nerviosismo fue invadiendo lentamente a Harry, su estomago se contrajo y sentía escalofríos en la espalda. Se sentaron en un par de sillones mirando hacia las escaleras, esperando que ellas llegaran. Cuando veían que alguien venía bajando, los dos se sobresaltaban y se asomaban, pero siempre resultaba ser otra chica.  
  
Ginny esperaba en la entrada del cuarto de Hermione, apoyada en una pared, mirando a la chica, que corría desesperada por la habitación buscando su sweater.  
  
- Hermione, apresúrate. ¡Nos están esperando!  
  
- Sí, sí, sí, ya casi.- se agachó para mirar bajo su cama, pero nada.- Es que no sé dónde está.  
  
- ¡Usa otro!  
  
- Pero es que...  
  
- Con permiso- Parvati entraba en ese momento en el cuarto, sujetando entre sus manos, el sweater que con tanto ahínco estaba buscando Hermione.  
  
La chica se paró de un salto y se dirigió hacia Parvati, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Gracias! Lo estaba buscando y no lo encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaba?.- dijo Hermione mientras pasaba la cabeza a través del hueco.  
  
- Por ahí. Por cierto, las están esperando abajo, en la sala común.- dijo Parvati de mala manera.  
  
Ginny y Hermione se miraron y rápidamente corrieron por las escaleras, saltando varios escalones. Al llegar abajo, la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, provocando que Hermione chocara con ella y las dos emitieron un pequeño gritito, para luego largarse a reír al igual que los chicos, que observaron toda la escena. Se pararon de los sillones y se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas.  
  
Pasaron a través del cuadro de la señora gorda y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor, junto a un montón de estudiantes, cuyo número iba en aumento a medida que se acercaban.  
  
No comieron mucho. Los nervios no dejaban que algo atravesara sus gargantas, pero eso no impidió que conversaran y se rieran sin parar, recordando diferentes anécdotas de los años anteriores.  
  
Al terminar, se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al vestíbulo, donde Filch los esperaba con una gran lista con los nombres de las personas que tenían autorización para visitar Hogsmeade. Paseaba su mirada por cada uno de los rostros de los alumnos y comparaba con su lista. Al ver a los gemelos Weasley, su cara se desfiguró totalmente, con una gran mueca de asco. Sabía que ese tipo de excursiones, sólo servía para que ellos se cargaran de municiones y causaran estragos por todos los pasillos del castillo, que él con tanto ahínco cuidaba. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al salir del castillo junto a Harry. Notó una gran cantidad de chicas que la miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, con bastante envidia. Él la había elegido a ella por sobre todas esas chicas, que no estaban nada mal.  
  
Ron caminaba junto a Hermione, tratando de evitar a toda costa las miradas de Dean y Seamus, que levantaban sus pulgares y decían sin emitir ningún sonido: "Bien hecho". Se puso muy rojo y la chica se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban los chicos y estos rápidamente voltearon a ver a otro lado mientras señalaban algo con gran importancia, pero cuando la chica siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaban los dedos, simplemente estaba la torre de astronomía y se molestó un poco.  
  
Subieron a los carruajes que eran llevados por unas grandes criaturas que parecían caballos, pero que eran muy feos. Harry los había visto por primera vez ese año y al parecer era el único, ya que Luna Lovegood también los conocía. Los cuatro chicos compartieron el carruaje y esperaron. Ron vio como Malfoy avanzaba con Pansy Parkinson y con Crabbe y Goyle como guardaespaldas. Después de un rato, se pusieron en marcha.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas?- preguntó Ron a Hermione, con bastante timidez.  
  
- Es que yo... Necesitó que Ginny me acompañe a... a un lugar. Qué les parece que nos juntemos después ahí.- Hermione decía esto mientras cambiaba rápidas miradas con Ginny, que no entendía nada.- ¿Te parece?  
  
- Sí, cierto, necesito acompañarla un momento, Harry.- Ginny no entendía exactamente que sucedía, pero al parecer era importante.- ¿Nos encontramos más tarde ahí?  
  
- Está bien, yo no tengo ningún problema. ¿Y tú, Ron?  
  
- Yo... tampoco.- dijo Ron con un marcado tono de tristeza. Tenía bastantes cosas ideadas para esa mañana.  
  
Al llegar, se pusieron de acuerdo de que se juntarían una hora más tarde en Las Tres Escobas y se separaron.  
  
- No se me ocurre qué hacer.- dijo Ron mientras se encaminaban a Honeydukes, en busca de algunos dulces, para hacer tiempo.- Es tan... extraño.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?- Harry no parecía estar poniendo atención. Estaba pensando en qué estarían haciendo las chicas, cuando vio a Chris, el alumno de Ravenclaw, que caminaba junto a Cho, tomados del brazo.  
  
- Eso. Todo lo que está sucediendo... es extraño. No sé cómo tratarla.- Harry seguía sin entender, porque sólo había puesto atención a la última parte de lo que decía su amigo. Después de un suspiro que tenía un dejo de desesperación, Ron prosiguió.- ¡A Hermione! No sé qué hacer.  
  
- Trátala como siempre.  
  
- ¡No puedo hacer eso! Las cosas... han cambiado en cierta forma.  
  
- Entonces no sé qué debes hacer amigo. Creo que debes tratarla según lo que sientas.- Ron lo miró extrañado.- Sé que suena cursi, pero es la verdad.  
  
Al llegar a la dulcería, eligieron una considerable cantidad de dulces que deseaban comprar. Ron había visto por bastante rato lo que parecían corazones de caramelo y chocolate, que tenían distintos mensajes escritos con chocolate blanco. Varias chicas estaban viéndolos también y muchas les pedían a sus respectivas parejas que les comprara alguno. Harry también lo pensó por un segundo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No sabía como reaccionaría Ron si lo veía salir de la tienda con semejante "cosa" y la verdad, se sentiría un poco estúpido caminando por todo el pueblo con eso en sus manos. Ron se metió las manos a los bolsillos disimuladamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no le alcanzaba el dinero para comprarlo. No se atrevía a pedirle el dinero a Harry. Además, dar un regalo así era muy ridículo y de seguro ella se reiría. Se dio media vuelta y buscó un poco más con la mirada. Harry se acercó a él para ayudarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si compramos estos?- dijo señalando un aparador donde se encontraban unas bolsitas de colores con un surtido de chocolate con relleno de calabaza. Ron se acercó un poco a verlos y asintió.  
  
Salieron de la tienda cargando bolsas, que eran considerablemente más pequeñas que las veces anteriores que habían ido allí, ya que los chocolates no estaban muy baratos que digamos, por lo que tuvieron que olvidarse de la mayoría de las provisiones que usualmente llevaban al castillo hasta la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. Conversaban animadamente sobre Quidditch y las pequeñas oportunidades que tenían de ganar nuevamente la copa, cuando Malfoy pasó caminando con Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Potter, Weasley? ¿Ya los botaron tan rápido?.- Malfoy se puso a reír, mientras Pansy le celebraba lo dicho con grandes carcajadas.  
  
- No te metas en lo que no te importa Malfoy.- Ron estaba bastante molesto. Al parecer le había llegado lo que Malfoy había dicho. Harry lo sujetaba por detrás de la túnica, tratando de evitar que se le tirara encima para golpearlo.  
  
- Vamos, Weasley. No te enojes, pero era obvio que cualquier chica te botaría, incluso una tan fea como Granger.- dijo Pansy mientras se sujetaba el estómago que estaba empezando a dolerle por reírse tanto.- Y debe haber sucedido lo mismo contigo, Potter. ¿Verdad?- Y continuaron riendo. Harry tenía la cara tensa de ira. Ahora, era Ron el que lo sujetaba a él.  
  
- Entonces tu hermana no era tan tonta como parecía, ¿eh, Weasley? Al parecer tenía más de dos dedos de frente.- Ron había soltado a Harry y los dos dieron zancadas hacia donde estaba Malfoy, para darle su merecido. Pero en ese instante, doblando desde la esquina, venía McGonnagall, que con un solo vistazo, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
  
- ¡Potter, Weasley, quédense donde están!.- se acercó rápidamente y se interpuso en el camino de los dos grupos.- Señor Malfoy, diez puntos menos y le recomendaría que siguiera su camino, antes de que le quite más.- Malfoy quería protestar, pero Pansy lo detuvo antes de que cometiera alguna tontería y se lo llevó. Harry y Ron sonreían satisfechos, pero no por mucho.- Si los vuelvo a encontrar en una situación similar con el señor Malfoy, no duden que los castigaré de tal forma que no querrán hablar por el resto de sus vidas. Ya es la segunda vez en estas dos últimas semanas que lo encuentro en algo raro, señor Potter.- la cara de la profesora decía más que mil palabras, por lo que los chicos retrocedieron unos pasos con algo de miedo.- Ahora, sigan paseando.- se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas.  
  
- Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Ron mientras emprendían el camino hacia Zonko. Harry no respondió. Estaba tan furioso que no podía hablar.  
  
- Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
- Ginny, es que necesito algo de ayuda.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban, parecía bastante nerviosa.- Vamos hacia Tiros Largos Moda, la tienda de ropa. Necesito... necesito comprar algo para esta noche.  
  
- ¿Aún no has comprado tu túnica? Pero Hermione ¡el baile es esta noche!  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé. No necesito que me lo repitas. Pero por favor necesito que me ayudes Ginny.  
  
- Claro que te ayudaré, pero ¡¿Qué sucederá si no encuentras nada?!  
  
- ¡Gracias! Eso es justo lo que necesito, alguien positivo.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, no perdamos tiempo, vamos a buscar esa túnica.  
  
Llegaron a la tienda y empezaron a buscar. Había túnicas muy bonitas, de diferentes telas y diferentes colores. Había otras algo más especiales, que al rozarlas cambiaban de tonalidades y otras más extravagantes, llenas de lunares o rayas, a veces con ambas cosas. Se divirtieron bastante sacando túnicas y probándoselas.  
  
Llevaban casi cuarenta y cinco minutos buscando sin encontrar lo que deseaban. Ningún vestido le gustaba a Hermione. Una vendedora se les acercó, bastante amable, pero la chica estaba tan desesperada que ni siquiera le puso atención cuando la vendedora le preguntó qué buscaba exactamente.  
  
- Discúlpela, está muy nerviosa.- dijo Ginny, mientras miraba cómo su amiga desaparecía detrás de un gran colgador lleno de túnicas.  
  
De repente, un grito hizo saltar a la pelirroja. Las túnicas se movían de un lado a otro y entre medio de toldas ellas, salió una Hermione más despeinada de lo habitual, llevando en sus manos lo que estaba buscando.  
  
- ¡Mira! ¡Esto era!- llevaba en sus manos una túnica de brocado, de un hermoso color Púrpura levemente tornasolado, con gasa. Ginny suspiró al verlo.  
  
- Es hermoso, Hermione, pruébatelo.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. La vendedora, que no se había ido, inmediatamente ofreció su ayuda.  
  
- Tengo unos hermosos lazos para el cabello, que irían perfectos con el vestido. Iré por ellos.- y fue tras el mostrador.  
  
Hermione entró en el vestidor y se puso la túnica. Le quedaba perfecta, como si la hubieran hecho especialmente para ella. Abrió la puerta, aun un poco sorprendida por el hallazgo y se encontró con Ginny que la miraba atentamente, mientras sonreía y se tomaba las manos. Hermione también sonrió y se miró en el espejo.  
  
- Te ves hermosa, aunque debes hacerte algo en el cabello.- le dijo el espejo.  
  
- Sí, lo sé.- se sonrojó la chica.  
  
Se dirigió nuevamente al vestidor y se quitó la túnica con mucho cuidado. Al salir, la vendedora la esperaba con los lazos en sus manos. Combinaban excelentemente bien. Pagó en la caja y la vendedora le envolvió la túnica. Le entregó el paquete y las chicas se despidieron.  
  
Caminaron satisfechas por el camino que llevaba a Las Tres Escobas para juntarse con los chicos. Al dar vuelta la esquina, vieron a Harry caminando con Ron, al parecer, muy molestos.  
  
- ¡Harry, Ron!- gritó Ginny. Los aludidos se dieron vuelta, y caminaron hacia donde estaban ellas.- ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Harry y Ron explicaron más o menos lo que había sucedido, dando una idea general de los insultos. Al terminar, las chicas tenían la boca abierta y se encontraban bastante molestas.  
  
Llegaron a las Tres Escobas y Ron y Harry pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, mientras Hermione y Ginny buscaban una mesa donde sentarse. Rosmerta se acercó a los chicos y les entregó su pedido, agregándoles, además, cuatro bolsitas con galletas en forma de corazones. Se quitaron las chaquetas, dejándolas en los respaldos de las sillas y se sentaron en la mesa mientras Ron repartía las cuatro botellas de cerveza. Harry sintió el agradable aroma del refresco y lentamente empezó a saborearlo. Estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, al igual que el resto del grupo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenían un espacio así y Harry agradecía enormemente a Dumbledore la idea de un baile.  
  
- No hay mucha gente, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron mirando por sobre las cabezas de sus amigos.  
  
- La mayoría debe estar en ese salón de té... humm...de Madame... algo.- trató de recordar Hermione.  
  
- Pudipié. Se llama salón de té de Madame Pudipié.- dijo Ginny, y se sonrojó bastante cuando el trío la quedó mirando.- Es que... escuché a unas chicas de tu clase, Hermione, hablando de ese lugar.  
  
- ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese salón?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- Es un salón para tomar té y café. En esta época la adornan con corazones, flores, moños, y esas cosas. Dicen que es muy romántico.- terminó Ginny, mirando el bar de un lado a otro, comparándolo. Harry no pudo evitar notar esto y se preguntaba si realmente ése era el lugar donde debían estar ellos dos. En realidad, se sentiría muy incómodo en un lugar así, llenó de esas cosas cursis, pero si ella quería ir, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Al ver la cara de Harry, Ginny supuso lo que estaba pensando y rápidamente añadió.- Pero la verdad, es un lugar muy tonto. Me aburriría mucho estando ahí. Me gustan más Las Tres Escobas.  
  
Siguieron bebiendo y riendo, recordando diferentes situaciones ocurridas durante las reuniones del ED, que incluían, la mayoría de las veces a Neville. Ron se sobresaltó un poco, al recordar que aún tenía la bolsa con el surtido de chocolates con relleno de calabaza que le había comprado a Hermione. Lo recordó al estar jugando con el paquete vacío de galletas que la señora Rosmerta les había entregado al llegar. Se agachó un poco para buscarla y al encontrarla, se enderezó bruscamente, con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo.  
  
- Es... es un regalo para Hermione.- dijo Ron bastante tímido, acercándoselo a la chica. Estaba bastante sorprendida ante el gesto de Ron y por un momento no supo qué decir.  
  
- Gra... gracias.- Agradeció Hermione, mientras tomaba el paquete de las manos del pelirrojo, bastante sonrojada.  
  
Ginny estaba muy contenta ante el gesto de su hermano, ya que era algo realmente inusual en él. Harry no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer. Él también tenía un regalo, pero no creía que fuera apropiado entregárselo ahí, después de que Ron lo hubiera hecho.  
  
- Ginn, ¿no te gustaría que saliéramos a dar un paseo?.- preguntó Harry por lo bajo, mientras Hermione abría el paquete y le convidaba uno a Ron.  
  
- Claro.- respondió ella.- Vamos.  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolsa de Honeydukes.  
  
- Hasta luego.- agregó Ginny e hizo un gesto con su mano. Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron.  
  
El sol brillaba con fuerza y entibiaba todo lo que sus rayos tocaban. Había algunas nubes, pero éstas eran bastante inofensivas, no como las que había en los días anteriores, que amenazaban con una gran tormenta. Había bastante gente caminando por las calles del pueblo, conversando y llevando grandes paquetes en sus manos. Caminaron hasta la esquina y doblaron por una calle lateral, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Ginny decidió cambiar un poco esa situación.  
  
- Hace mucho rato que quería preguntarte algo.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Qué es lo que llevas en la bolsa?  
  
- Ah, esto...- contestó Harry mientras se detenía, metía la mano en la bolsa y sacaba el paquetito de color azul lleno de chocolates.- Esto es para ti.  
  
El rostro de Ginny se iluminó. Recibió el regalo sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Lo tomó entre las manos y lo observó feliz. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, pero después de un rato, se acercó a Harry y lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
- Muchas gracias.  
  
- ¡Ginny!  
  
La chica se dio vuelta para ver quién la llamaba y Harry miró bastante interesado por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Chris se acercaba caminando a paso veloz hacia ellos con uno de esos enormes corazones de dulce que vendían en Honeydukes.  
  
- Que bueno que te encuentro. Temía que se fuera romper.- dijo el chico refiriéndose al caramelo, sin reparar en Harry. Estiró el brazo y se lo ofreció a Ginny.- Toma, es para ti.  
  
Ginny estaba boquiabierta. Miró hacia Harry sosteniendo los chocolates en su mano, tratando de demostrar lo sorprendida que estaba ante el inesperado gesto de Chris, pero el chico de ojos verdes no la miraba. Tenía los puños apretados y no quitaba la vista del chico de Ravenclaw y no se movía. Chris aún esperaba frente a la pelirroja, con el brazo estirado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny se giró hacia el chico con profunda tristeza.  
  
- Chris... No puedo aceptarlo. Lo-lo siento mucho.  
  
- Pero ¿Por qué no?.- Chris observó a Harry y luego la mano de Ginny que contenía la bolsita azul. Parecía estar conectando ideas  
  
- No puedo creer que esos dos sigan haciendo de las suyas.- dijo Hermione, después de que Harry y Ginny se habían retirado del bar. Fred y George estaban con un grupo de alumnos de tercero, lo más probable es que estuvieran haciendo negocios con sus surtidos saltaclase. Hermione se puso de pie y con paso seguro se acercó a donde estaban los gemelos. Ron ni siquiera pudo decir algo, cuando la chica ya estaba regañándolos.- ¡Me parece increíble que sigan con esto! Fred, George, si siguen, ahora sí que enviaré una carta a su madre.  
  
- Hermione, estamos fuera de la escuela. No nos puedes amenazar.- contestó Fred, guardando en una bolsa lo que parecían simples bombones, pero que en realidad eran bombones para desmayarse.  
  
- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con Ron? Si tú no nos molestas, nosotros no te molestaremos. Además, Fred ya lo dijo. No estamos en la escuela, aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos.  
  
Hermione había abierto la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero no lo hizo. Los gemelos tenían razón al decir que no estaban en la escuela, por lo que ahí podían hacer realmente lo que quisieran. Ron se dio cuenta de que la chica había perdido, se levantó, fue hasta ella y la tomó del brazo, haciéndola regresar a la mesa.  
  
- Ron, no podemos permitir que sigan haciendo esto.  
  
- Pero ellos tienen razón, no estamos en la escuela. Hermione, sólo por hoy, deja de ser prefecta y sé una más del montón. Disfruta el día como el resto del mundo y relájate.  
  
La chica estaba lista para empezar a discutir, pero después de pensarlo un rato, desistió. Ron tenía razón. Debía comportarse como alguien más y pasarla bien. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con el pelirrojo. Se enderezó lo que más pudo y su cuerpo se puso muy rígido. El chico se había dado cuenta de que algo más sucedía.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
- Nada. No me sucede nada.  
  
- ¿Te molestaste?- Ron estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco. De la nada, Hermione estaba totalmente tiesa.  
  
- No.  
  
Ron se acercó un poco más a la chica. Ella no sabía si mirarlo o no, sintiendo cómo rápidamente sus mejillas subían de temperatura. Ron miró hacia ambos lados, confundido y vio como sus hermanos salían de la taberna con varios chicos de tercero y cuarto detrás de ellos. Harry y Ginny se habían ido y los habían dejado completamente solos y las mesas de los lados se hallaban vacías. ¿Qué debía hacer?  
  
Hermione respiró profundamente, tomó uno de los chocolates que Ron le había regalado y se lo echó a la boca completo, masticándolo con mucha energía. Tomó su cerveza de mantequilla y empezó a beber sin siquiera haber tragado el chocolate. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa de un golpe, haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara y saliera de sus pensamientos. Se quedaron en silencio un momento.  
  
- Y ahora... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- preguntó después de un rato el chico, mirándola sin pestañear.  
  
- No sé. Lo-lo que tu quieras.- Hermione bajó un poco su cabeza y subió sus hombros. Tenía los brazos estirados y se tomaba las manos, que no paraban de sudar.- Podríamos salir a dar un paseo.  
  
Ron asintió, tomó lo que quedaba de su cerveza, se puso de pie y ella lo siguió. Se pusieron las chaquetas y salieron a la calle recibiendo el calor de un agradable sol que iluminaba absolutamente todo. Caminaron un buen trecho sin decir mucho, además de uno que otro comentario.  
  
- Hace algunos días quería comentarte algo. Sé que te preocupa mucho, Ron, y quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.- Ron la miraba sin saber a lo que se refería Hermione exactamente.- Lo que trato de decir es que... Debe ser muy difícil lo que estás pasando en el equipo de Quidditch. Sé que quieres renunciar, pero pienso que debes continuar y demostrarte a ti y a los demás de lo que realmente eres capaz.  
  
Ron se había quedado en total silencio. No sabía exactamente qué decir, ya que el comentario de Hermione lo había tomado por total sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Me escuchaste?  
  
- Sí, Hermione, te escuché.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste en silencio?.- El pelirrojo se había encogido de hombros y ella lo miraba tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero sin conseguir nada.- ¿Te incomoda el tema?  
  
- No, no me incomoda. Pero realmente no entiendo qué quieres que te diga. Sé que soy pésimo y te aseguro que por mí, me habría ido hace un buen rato.  
  
- Pero, Ron, no te puedes retirar del equipo. Ya que estás en esto, deberías enfrentarlo, como siempre lo haces.- este último comentario llamó la atención del chico. La miró un poco incrédulo, pero agradecido.- Es en serio. A lo que te enfrentas, sales bien. Yo creo en ti y sé que vas salir victorioso de esta situación.  
  
- Vamos, eso no es cierto y lo sabes.  
  
- Ron, sabes que...  
  
- Basta, Hermione. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.- guardaron silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Ron decidió romperlo.- No sé qué es lo que sucede, cuando estoy jugando, simplemente no me concentro. Pero cuando estoy en las prácticas, solo con Harry, sin ser presumido, lo hago muy bien. No entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo. Lo pienso, trato de entender, pero nada me impide...  
  
Hermione se había quedado en silencio. Al parecer Ron necesitaba desahogarse, y ella lo escucharía todo lo que fuera necesario.  
  
- ... Y cuando empiezan a cantar esa canción, realmente siento que voy a explotar y que sería capaz de golpear a quien la cantase y me siento furioso.- Ron sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al decir todas esas cosas, pero necesitaba que Hermione le dijera algo, ella siempre tenía buenos consejos, aunque él no quería reconocerlo la mayoría de las veces.- Y... y eso.  
  
Hermione se mantenía en silencio, mirando el camino. Había puesto la mayor atención al chico. Continuó así un buen trecho, pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto. Ron la miraba un poco asustado, expectante, esperando algún comentario.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?  
  
- Mhmmm...- Ron pensó un momento antes de responder.- Me siento... un poco mejor...  
  
- Eso está muy bien.- Él la siguió observando un poco más, pero la chica al parecer había dicho sus últimas palabras, bueno realmente no eran sus últimas palabras.- Tengo frío, ¿qué tal si entramos a algún lugar?  
  
- Esta bien, yo también tengo un poco de frío.- dijo un poco malhumorado Ron, pero se sentía mil veces mejor, aunque esperó en vano las palabras de aliento de parte de Hermione y después de pensarlo un momento, se dio cuenta que el solo hecho de ser escuchado, ayudaba enormemente.  
  
Chris se había quedado sin palabras, observaba a la pelirroja, luego los chocolates y luego a Harry. Su respiración había aumentado bastante y se había empezado a poner rojo. Se detuvo un momento, con la mirada perdida en el piso.  
  
- Chris... yo...  
  
- N-no te preocupes Ginny. Yo... mejor me voy.- dirigió una fría mirada hacia Harry y éste dio un respingo. Chris se dio media vuelta y con paso resuelto se alejó del lugar. Se acercó a un basurero y arrojó el corazón dentro, que hizo un fuerte ruido al romperse en el fondo.  
  
Ginny y Harry seguían con la mirada al chico, sintiéndose, sin saber por qué, bastante mal. Bueno, Harry si sabía por qué se sentía así. Sentía que había engañado a Chris, a pesar de que éste había confiado en él. Después de verlo desaparecer tras la esquina de la calle, ambos chicos se miraron sin saber qué decir. Ginny caminó hacia una banca que estaba a un lado de una tienda de artículos para el hogar mágico, seguida muy cerca por Harry. Se sentaron y contemplaron por unos minutos en completo silencio, la calle y la gente que transitaba por ella. De vez en cuando la pelirroja se llevaba un chocolate a la boca, mientras Harry con bastante disimulo, la miraba. La chica, sin quitar la vista de la calle, le ofreció el paquetito al chico para que éste sacara uno. Algo sucedía, pero él no entendía qué era. Extendió la mano y sacó unos cuantos chocolates, tratando de que ella lo mirara y poder descifrar lo que la chica pensaba, pero ella seguía absorta en sus ideas.  
  
Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ginny no paraba de pensar en Chris y de lo que en esos momentos estaría haciendo. Ella se sentía bastante mal por rechazarlo y también por el engaño al que había sometido al joven de Ravenclaw, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que sus actos tendrían. Recordó la vez en que ella, estando herida después de un fuerte choque con Cho Chang, le había dicho a Chris que no se preocupara por nada, cuando en realidad debía haber dejado todo claro desde un principio.  
  
Harry se puso de pie, sacudió un poco su pantalón para quitarse el polvo que había en él y estiró su mano hacia Ginny para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
  
- Tal vez sería mejor que entráramos a algún lugar. Estás bastante pálida.- Ginny lo miraba con una expresión que Harry nunca había visto en ella. Estaba muy triste, casi a punto de llorar y una gran sombra de culpabilidad se asomaba en sus ojos. Al ver esto, Harry se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sus acciones habían hecho que ella sufriera. Si él no le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara al baile, ella hubiese ido con Chris y las cosas estarían mejor, aunque eso significara no poder tenerla.  
  
- Está bien. Vamos.  
  
Ella tomó su mano y se puso de pie, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Él no la soltó, esperando que le dijera algo más que: "Está bien, vamos".  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?  
  
- Eso me gustaría saber. Después de ver a Chris, te pusiste triste. Se nota en tus ojos.- dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.- Si te arrepientes de venir conmigo, no hay problema, ve con él y disfruta el resto del día junto a Chris.  
  
- ¡No, Harry! No es eso. Es solo que... bueno, no soporto la idea de haberle hecho daño a alguien, ¿sabes? Lo consideraba un amigo.  
  
- Ginny, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió. Él sabía que irías con alguien más, aunque no sabía que era conmigo.- se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, recordando la expresión de Chris al darse cuenta de que Harry era la cita de la pelirroja.- No te sientas mal.  
  
- Lo sé. Sé que no debo sentirme mal, ya que él sabía que no quería más que su amistad. Pero verlo caminando por la calle... No sé...  
  
Antes de que la chica terminara, Harry la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello, sintiendo su dulce aroma. Admiraba mucho esa sensibilidad de la pelirroja. Ella no se movió en un principio, pero lentamente alzó los brazos para corresponderle al chico.  
  
- Me gusta mucho eso de ti.- dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Que seas tan... noble. Lo admiro mucho.- Ginny empezó a reír un poco nerviosa.- Vamos, no te rías... estoy hablando en serio.  
  
- Y yo me estoy riendo en serio.- se tapó la boca mientras seguía riendo e hizo un esfuerzo para detenerse.- Yo pienso lo mismo de ti.  
  
Harry se separó de Ginny y le tomó la mano.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Ella asintió y caminó junto al chico, sintiendo que lo podría seguir hacia donde él quisiera ir.  
  
♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Hola Gente!!!:

Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Es increíble, pero aquí está! EL NOVENO CAPÍTULO!!! Debo decir, que disfruté mucho haciéndolo (oiga!) porque por primera vez estoy controlando la historia... chics si les contara !!! Pero bueno, en poco tiempo más subiré el 10 y el 11 ( que se vienen con todo) Ahora creo que tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir, ya que renuncié a la carrera, porque la odiaba, y no estoy yendo a la universidad, y no sé que hacer ahora con mi vida TT.  
  
Bueno, les contesto sus adorados reviews :  
  
Andreina: Y aquí está, aunque un poco tarde, lo sé, pero es que debo confesarlo, estaba esperando más reviews, ya que con el capítulo anterior tuve como diez, y esperaba lo mismo de este... aunque después de pensarlo, fue injusto de mi parte... lo siento ... aunque pronto te daré más de Ron y Hermi!!!  
  
Vale: Yo también quiero un beso pronto, pero no te preocupes, por que ya viene, antes de lo que esperas! A mi también me encantó la película, y también estuve en la sala subtitulada!!! Como olvidar la frase: quieres acercarte? Y el sobresalto de Ron frente a la casa embrujada!!! La tomada de mano!!! DIOS MIO, AMO A RONNIE!!! Sabes? Busco y busco pelirrojos, pero... casi no hay y son casi todos feos... por lo menos lo que he logrado ver. Aunque el otro día vi a uno que... me dejó sin aire.  
  
Kata Higurashi: Si!!! Gracias Kata, también por la propaganda de mi fanfic en nuestra sesión prohibida HP3... la pasamos super bien!!!! Bueno, como es OBVIO, también mi pareja favorita, además de R/Hr, es G/H, por supuesto. Aunque no sé por qué, una amiga ( ¡Edith, te quiero!) me está convenciendo de que existe una posibilidad de que Luna Lovegood tenga mayor protagonismo en la vida amorosa de Harry... pero creo que tengo que pensarlo aún más y ahí decidir si es que escribo alguna historia sobre eso... ( un triángulo??)  
  
Ginny Potter W.: bueno, aunque te respondí de forma directa, creo que debo también hacerlo por este medio... gracias por todo, no sabes cuanto significa para mi que sigas esta historia, en serio, gracias!!!! Nuevamente mil disculpas por la tardanza. ( yo también estaba molesta, verdad sis ¬¬??)  
  
MoOnyGiR12: AMIGA!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja... cumpliste con tu parte del trato, y me alegro mucho! (Matemos a los dementores) que bueno que te gustó mi redacción, todo gracias a mi beta, y bueno, las partes románticas - incómodas, es lo que todas queremos, no? Yo también imagino a Harry dando brinquitos como conejo!!! Jajajaja!  
  
Dani-chan-sf: Si pues, ya era hora de que me escribiera, ya se le estaba extrañando por estos lados!!! Tu sabes que tus comentarios me importan mucho, por eso exijo tu opinión, por la sangre que nos une! Si crees que esto es romántico, espera al capítulo once...  
  
Fran Weasley: OH DIOS MIO OO!!!! Guau amiga! No sabes cuanto significa para mí que lo hayas leído, tomando en cuenta que no te gusta H/G. Mil gracias, no sabes cuanto significa para mi... snif!  
  
Por cierto, quiero contarles de dos historias, las cuales considero realmente fantásticas. La primera, que es bastante famosa por estos lados, se titula HP y el ocaso de los altos elfos, de mi amiga Fran Weasley ( la lleva). Lleva más de 600 páginas, y es el sexto libro, simplemente hermoso, que está en , y también en fanfics.cl, página de la genial Carla Fox ( excelente periodista y amiga). La segunda, es una historia que crearon unas personas muy especiales para mi. En estos momentos, me han dado su apoyo al 100%. Lo genial de esta historia, es que crearon personajes basándose en el grupo de amigos. Yo también tengo un papel!!! Soy Ruri Duncan, vengo del instituto Salem, en Estados Unidos, con dos amigas más... y estamos en Ravenclaw al llegar a Howgarts ( mis compañeras son Vivianna, mi perfecta prefecta, y Cata, una de las niñas más tiernas que conozco). Esta historia se titula Riddle. Las recomiendo totalmente, no se arrepentirán!  
  
Bueno chics, eso sería... POR AHORA... espero sus reviews por este capítulo, y así me alienten para subir luego el décimo, que está listo, pero sin nombre...

LOS QUIERO MUCHO!

**_Amy Granger ( También conocida como Ruri Granger_**)

_Miembro de la Honorable casa de Ravenclaw, donde el conocimiento y la sabiduría son lo más importante._

**Viva HC y ODG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. ¡PREPARACIONES!

**Capítulo X: ¡Preparaciones!  
**  
La mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts que había ido de excursión al pueblo de Hogsmeade, se encontraba en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Algunas parejas al interior del local, miraban a una mesa en especial, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. En esa mesa, se encontraba Cho Chang, que revolvía con bastante entusiasmo su taza de café, mientras cubría su cara con la mano desocupada. Se sentía bastante estúpida ahí, sola en medio del salón, rodeada de parejas que se besaban o la observaban. En un principio, estaba acompañada por Chris, su compañero de clases y de casa y uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Pero después de un rato, él se excusó y salió del lugar, sujetando un gran corazón de caramelo en su mano. La chica no sabía si se había quedado definitivamente sola o si él volvería, así que prefirió esperar.  
  
Se preguntaba cada cierto rato, dónde se encontraría Harry y con quién estaría. Lo más seguro es que estuviera acompañado por esa Ginny Weasley. Ella sabía que eso no era solamente amistad. Lo sabía, porque ella se había dado cuenta de cómo se miraban mutuamente. Harry tenía la misma mirada perdida que le ponía a ella cuando se la encontraba en los pasillos. Cuando ella notaba a Harry, éste tenía esa mirada, pero ya no era a ella a quien se la dedicaba, sino a otra.  
  
Cho pensaba que el cariño que le tenía Harry era algo más allá de cualquier cosa y sería duradero. Pero se equivocó enormemente y aún no lo podía aceptar. Se sentía mal, como si le hubiesen quitado algo que nunca había valorado y recién ahora se daba cuenta de la importancia que tenía aquel "objeto" en su vida. Y ese objeto... era Harry.  
  
La puerta del Salón se abrió y Chris entró bastante molesto. Se sentó frente a Cho y pidió a Madame Pudipié que por favor le trajera un café. Su respiración estaba bastante agitada y su cara muy roja. No paró de moverse hasta que Cho lo detuvo sujetándole la mano.  
  
- Chris, me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué te sucedió para que estés así?  
  
- Nada. No pasó nada, excepto que ese estúpido de Harry Potter estaba con Ginny, en una cita. ¡Ella me rechazó por ese debilucho! Aún no puedo entender. Yo pensé que podía confiar en él...  
  
- Pero... - Cho estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que sus peores miedos se estaban cumpliendo, Harry la estaba olvidando.- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Una cita? Tal vez sólo se habían encontrado por ahí y...  
  
- No seas ingenua. Cuando llegué, ella sostenía una bolsa con chocolates con forma de corazones, que Potter le había entregado. Es obvio que eso era por algo. Nunca pensé que por ese chico ella me había dicho que no. ¡Yo le pedí ayuda a Harry!  
  
Madame Pudipié se acercó a la mesa y le entregó la taza con café a Chris. Cho se había quedado sin palabras. No podía ser que él la hubiese olvidado tan rápido. No era posible.  
  
- Esto no se puede quedar así.- dijo Cho, mientras miraba con detenimiento algo en el piso.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?.- dijo Chris mientras ponía una gran cantidad de azúcar en su café.  
  
- Nada Chris, olvídalo.- contestó Cho mientras tomaba su taza y se la llevaba a la boca, al tiempo que un cupido arrojaba una gran cantidad de papel picado rosa, rojo y blanco sobre las cabezas de los chicos.  
  
- Ya casi es la hora.  
  
- Deben estar por llegar los carruajes.  
  
- Y mira lo que me regaló Sean... ¡Es tan lindo!  
  
Varios chicos aguardaban la llegada de los carruajes para volver a Hogwarts, donde se prepararían para el baile de esa noche. Ron y Hermione estaban entre la multitud, esperando que aparecieran Harry y Ginny.  
  
- Si no llegan pronto, los dejaran aquí.  
  
- No te preocupes Ron, deben estar por llegar.- contestó Hermione en medio de un gran escalofrío.  
  
- ¿Tienes frío? Si quieres, te presto mi abrigo.- Ron se sacó la chaqueta color beige de cotelé y la puso sobre los hombros de la chica.  
  
- Pero, ¿y tú?  
  
- No te preocupes, no tengo frío. Acomódatela bien. No, así no, te va a entrar el aire helado de todas maneras. Mejor déjame ayudarte.- Ron empezó a cerrarle los botones del abrigo, poniendo gran atención. Ella lo observaba con mucho cariño y él lo notó. Al llegar al último botón, la miró directamente a los ojos y unos segundos después, le dirigió una seductora sonrisa que por poco provoca que la chica se derritiera ahí mismo. El abrigo le quedaba bastante grande, sus dedos con bastante dificultad lograban asomarse por las mangas, pero eso la hacía ver más adorable, más pequeña, más niña... y Ron no pudo evitar sentir que ante todo debía protegerla, porque parecía totalmente indefensa.  
  
Poco a poco empezaban a llegar los carruajes desde la escuela para llevar de regreso a los jóvenes. Casi corriendo, llegaban también Harry y Ginny, que se habían quedado en Zonko, admirando todo lo que había en los estantes, sin darse cuenta de la hora. Habían conversado, reído y disfrutado todo el recorrido por la tienda, teniendo una gran cita. Llegaron muy rojos, con la respiración agitadísima.  
  
- ¡Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrían!- exclamó Hermione al verlos llegar.- ¿Dónde estaban?  
  
- Por ahí.- contestó Ginny mientras dirigía una mirada cómplice a Harry.  
  
- Hola Harry.- Cho se había acercado al grupo, con una fría sonrisa en los labios y dirigiendo una horrible y despreciativa mirada a Ginny.  
  
- Ho-hola Cho.- Harry se sentía bastante incómodo, y hubiese preferido no estar ahí, o mejor aún, que la chica desapareciera por donde había venido.- ¿Cómo estás?.- se apresuró a añadir el chico.  
  
- Bien, muy bien. Gracias.  
  
- Vamos Harry, Ginny. No podemos esperarlos todo el día. ¡Debemos partir ya!- dijo Ron, desde el interior del carruaje, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a subir en él. Harry se sentía bastante agradecido por la interrupción de su mejor amigo. Ginny rápidamente se subió tras Hermione, dirigiendo nerviosas miradas al chico de ojos verdes.  
  
- Bueno... adiós.- dijo Harry, subiendo tras Ginny al carruaje, sin esperar respuesta de parte de Cho. La chica cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mientras golpeaba el piso con la punta del pie. Sosteniendo aún una fría sonrisa en su rostro, la chica levantó la mano en señal de despedida y giró sobre sus talones, para dirigirse a un carruaje un poco más atrás.  
  
- Eso fue... extraño.- Comentó Hermione apenas partió su medio de transporte.  
  
- A mí me dio miedo.- contestó Ron asintiendo con la cabeza mientras fruncía las cejas, haciendo que Ginny riera causándole dolor en el costado derecho.  
  
Mientras Ginny reía con Ron, Hermione aprovechó de acercarse a Harry.  
  
- Ten cuidado, Harry. Al parecer a Cho no le gustó el hecho de que invitaras a otra chica en vez de a ella el día de hoy.  
  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No se me ocurre cómo manejar esta situación.- contestó Harry en un susurro, tratando de que Ginny no notara nada, pero ella se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía y su risa se detuvo de forma inmediata, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.  
  
El resto del camino fue bastante silencioso, además de uno que otro comentario emitido por parte de Ron, pero sin conseguir una respuesta como para empezar una conversación.  
  
Ginny no se sentía molesta, más bien se sentía un poco dolida, pero no con Harry, sino que... En realidad no sabía exactamente el porqué. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, se sentía bastante incómoda cuando notaba que la estaba mirando o cuando le preguntaba alguna cosa.  
  
Por su parte, Harry estaba bastante preocupado. No entendía exactamente que le podía estar molestando a la chica, pero tenía una idea de lo que podía ser. Cho se había acercado de forma muy misteriosa hasta donde ellos estaban y con una sola mirada, había demostrado un gran desprecio hacia Ginny y a ésta le había afectado bastante o al menos eso era lo que él creía.  
  
- Entonces, ¿les parece que nos juntemos aquí a las 7:30?- preguntó Harry al entrar a la sala común con el resto del grupo.  
  
- Claro, si no hay inconvenientes.- contestó Ron, mientras consultaba el reloj.- Sí, aún quedan cuatro horas, tiempo suficiente para que las chicas se arreglen.  
  
- ¡No nos tardamos tanto!- contestó Hermione.  
  
- ¿A no? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que el año anterior te demoraste casi tres horas en estar lista?  
  
- Pero no puedes negar que valió la pena la espera.- dijo pícaramente Hermione con una agradable sonrisa.- No entiendo cómo es que estabas tan pendiente del tiempo en que estuve arreglándome...  
  
- Yo creo que mejor subo.- se apresuró en decir Ron, antes de tener que responder a lo que Hermione trataba de insinuar. Así que hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse del resto y corrió hacia su habitación.  
  
- Creo que yo también debo subir.- dijo Hermione dirigiendo una mirada a Harry, para que se diera cuenta y hablara mejor con Ginny.- Ya saben, me tardo HORAS en estar lista, así que...- Estiró los brazos hacia delante, y se tomó de las manos provocando el sonido de un pequeño aplauso, un suspiro y volvió a soltarse.- ...me retiro. Nos vemos arriba, Ginny.  
  
Ginny con un gesto con la cabeza se despidió de Hermione, posteriormente se dirigió hacia la mesa junto a la ventana, se sentó y se quedó mirando a Harry. El chico mecía las manos hacia delante y hacia atrás, de forma nerviosa. Se sacudió el pantalón de forma innecesaria y después de pensarlo un momento se acercó a la pelirroja, sentándose a un lado de ella.  
  
- Bueno... yo...¿Estás molesta por algo?- preguntó Harry, algo nervioso. La chica tardó un poco en responder, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, para no cometer algún error.  
  
- No, Harry. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?.- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.- Vamos, tú no la llamaste para que fuera donde estabamos y a pesar de sus miradas odiosas, sus malos tratos y su actitud petulante... - dijo esto último bastante rápido, se detuvo para respirar y luego retomó la palabra.- No, no me molesté.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reír.  
  
- Sí, es cierto, tienes razón. Ella realmente se comportó muy mal. No entiendo por qué lo hizo.- Ginny rápidamente ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y alzó las cejas, y se cruzó de brazos, mientras fruncía un poco la boca, estirándola un poco. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en esos hermosos labios, deseando poder...  
  
- No me digas que no sabes, porque no te creo. Eres lo bastante inteligente como para darte cuenta, ¿o no?- Ginny sonreía, mirando atentamente a Harry, sin siquiera pestañear. El chico se mantenía en silencio.- ¿No sabes? Bueno, cuando sepas seguimos esta conversación.- la chica se disponía a levantarse de la mesa, pero Harry la detuvo.  
  
- Está bien... sí sé por qué te trató mal.- Harry se había empezado a sonrojar.- Por que a ella yo...le gusto.  
  
- Exacto.- Ginny hizo una pausa que para Harry duró una eternidad.- Creo que mejor subo a cambiarme, yo también necesito algo de tiempo.- rió la chica. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Harry se dio vuelta mirándola.  
  
- ¿Está todo bien entonces?.- la chica se detuvo y giró su cabeza, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Claro, Harry, si contigo las cosas nunca estuvieron mal.- contestó ella y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.  
  
Harry no sabía qué decir. Al parecer ella no estaba molesta, pero él tendría que hablar con Cho para aclarar las cosas y detener cualquier otra situación desagradable.  
  
La puerta de la oficina del director de Hogwarts se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un joven de unos 18 años, de rasgos bastante toscos y cejas muy pobladas. Al entrar, el joven estrechó la mano del director con bastante entusiasmo, sin reprimir una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Prrofesorr Dumbledorre...  
  
- Señor Krum, bienvenido nuevamente a Hogwarts, un verdadero placer tenerlo aquí.  
  
- Perro si el placerr es todo mío. Grracias porr perrmitirrme venirr hoy.  
  
- Señor Krum, usted sabe que no necesita permiso para venir a Hogwarts, ya que las puertas de la escuela están abiertas para gente como usted.- Dumbledore le apuntó la silla con su mano, para que tomara asiento.  
  
- Grracias prrofesorr.- Viktor Krum, famoso jugador de Quidditch y buscador oficial de la selección de Bulgaria, le tomó la palabra al director y se sentó frente a él.- Tenía muchas ganas de volverr a verr el colegio.  
  
- Me alegro de que haya decidido venir el día de hoy. El baile empezará en unas horas y está cordialmente invitado.  
  
- ¿Sí? Muchas grracias. Debo decirr que los bailes de Howarrts son los que más he disfrrutado. Aunque la compañía en esos momentos ayudó mucho.  
  
En esos momentos, la puerta de la oficina del director volvió a abrirse y la profesora McGonnagall entró con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Señor Krum...- dijo extendiendo la mano.  
  
- Prrofesorra McGonnagall, que bueno verrla de nuevo.- Viktor le estrechó la mano.  
  
- Minerva, por favor, lleva al señor Krum a una de las salas del ala oeste. Ya la habilité como habitación y sé que estará muy cómodo.  
  
- Usted es demasiado amable conmigo, prrofesorr Dumbledorre, no sé como agrradecerrselo, rrrealmente.  
  
- No hay problema, señor Krum.- Viktor se había puesto de pie, siguiendo a la profesora McGonnagall, pero antes de salir, el director comentó algo más.- La señorita Granger también asistirá esta noche.  
  
- S-sí, esperro poderr verrla ahí.- Krum se había sonrojado. Frente al director se sentía casi desnudo. Salió bastante nervioso, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se encontraría con ella, pero no fue así.  
  
Ron se encontraba en el cuarto, buscando dentro de su baúl la túnica que a principios de año le habían regalado los gemelos. Tiraba por todos lados los sweaters que su madre le había tejido, los pantalones, las túnicas de la escuela... todo. Dean y Seamus se miraban reprimiendo las carcajadas, pero Dean no pudo aguantarse por mucho tiempo. Ron se detuvo apenas escuchó las risas, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- Dónde está.  
  
Harry se asomaba en esos momentos a la habitación, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba en su interior.  
  
- ¡Harry, amigo!- dijo Seamus apenas lo vio entrar. Se acercó a Harry en grandes zancadas, pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros del chico y lo metió dentro de la habitación.- Nuestro compañero Ron piensa que nosotros tomamos su túnica, pero tú sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad, Harry?- Harry se quedó mirando a Seamus y luego a Dean, sabiendo que ellos le habían tomado la túnica de gala a Ron, pero el dónde la habían escondido, no lo sabía.  
  
- Dean, dejaste esto en el baño.- dijo Neville, mientras le acercaba la túnica Azul marino al chico.- Pensé que la necesitarías.- Antes de que Dean pudiera alcanzarla, el pelirrojo saltó quitándosela de las manos a Neville. Al tenerla entre sus manos dirigió una horrible mirada a los chicos.  
  
- Bueno, bueno. Era sólo una broma, Ron, no debes enfadarte, no es para tanto.- dijo Seamus mientras retrocedía, al igual que Dean para salir lo antes posible de ahí.  
  
- Ron, era sólo una broma, estoy seguro que los chicos se arrepienten.- dijo Harry tratando de calmar a su amigo.  
  
- Está bien, lo que sea.- Ron arrojó la túnica sobre su cama, y luego se sentó.  
  
Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y nuevamente se largaron a reír. El pelirrojo los miró de mala gana, pero después no pudo evitar sonreír. Harry se acercó a su baúl para sacar su túnica, una de color verde botella que la señora Weasley le había comprado el año anterior, porque combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Al sacarla, notó lo corta que era. Ron se acercó, sin poder ocultar su cara de asombro.  
  
- Harry, eso, aunque quieras, no te va a quedar bien.- dijo el pelirrojo, al tiempo que Harry se daba vuelta enseñando su túnica al resto de sus compañeros con una cara que sólo expresaba terror.  
  
Neville, Seamus y Dean, se acercaron tomando la túnica entre sus manos.  
  
- Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.- dijo Harry, tratando de encontrar una solución, ya que quedaban pocas horas para el baile y no era tiempo suficiente como para volver a Hogsmeade y comprar una túnica en Tiros Largos. A pesar de que contaba con el mapa del merodeador y de su capa para hacerse invisible, no lo lograría.  
  
- Ta-tal vez deberíamos buscar a alguien que pueda hacer algún hechizo. Alguna chica debe saber.- comentó acertadamente Neville.  
  
- Hermione.- dijeron Seamus y Dean al mismo tiempo, Harry soltó su túnica y se dirigió a la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella.  
  
Bajó las escaleras a saltos, de dos y hasta tres escalones. Al llegar a la sala común se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llegaban al cuarto de las chicas, zigzagueando entre los sillones, pero no alcanzó a subir ni tres escalones, cuando estos desaparecieron formando una rampa. Se tropezó, provocando un gran ruido, y al resbalar, golpeó con un pie la mesa que estaba a un costado y esta se cayó. Las escaleras volvieron a recobrar su forma habitual y varios grupos de chicas se asomaron, riendo al ver a Harry en el piso.  
  
- ¿Trataste de subir?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras se habría paso entre las chicas. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.  
  
- ¿ Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué las escaleras hicieron... eso?  
  
- Bueno, digamos que Godric Gryffindor no confiaba mucho en los chicos.- sonrió, aguantando no reír.- Pero ¿a dónde ibas?  
  
- A tu habitación, tengo una emergencia y necesito tu ayuda. Eres la única persona que conozco capaz de arreglar este problema.  
  
- ¿Tan grave es?.- preguntó Hermione, con un notorio temblor al pronunciar aquellas palabras.  
  
- Sí. Vamos.  
  
Subieron las escaleras, hasta la habitación de los chicos de quinto año. Neville estaba quitándose su sweater, Seamus y Dean, por su cuenta, estaban jugando una partida de Snap explosivo.  
  
- ¿Dónde está la túnica?- preguntó Harry al aire.  
  
- Sobre tu cama.- contestó Ron.- Por cierto, cuando termines con eso, ¿jugamos algo de ajedrez?  
  
- Claro, lo que sea.- Harry dio grandes zancadas hasta su cama, tomó la túnica y se la entregó a Hermione.  
  
- ¡Pero Harry, esta túnica te debe quedar bastante corta!  
  
- Para eso estás tú aquí, amiga.  
  
- Harry, yo no estoy segura de que pueda arreglarlo.- Harry puso una cara suplicante.- Aunque no me cuesta nada intentarlo.- Hermione sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, y pronunció, al mismo tiempo...- ¡Dilato túnica! .- La túnica se elevó, como si hilos invisibles la sostuvieran y de repente, empezó a estirarse por todos lados, sin que Hermione dejara de apuntar, hasta que a ella le pareció que ya no era necesario. Se guardo la varita nuevamente, y la túnica cayó al piso.- Listo. Ya está. ¿Algo más?  
  
- No, muchas gracias, en serio.  
  
- Cuando quieras.- la chica se dio vuelta y se retiró de la habitación. Harry aún seguía mirando la túnica, algo no lo estaba satisfaciendo.  
  
- Y ¿ahora qué sucede?- Preguntó Ron al ver la cara de su amigo.  
  
- Es que... hay algo que no me gusta.- Se quedó pensando unos segundos.- Tal vez... si, eso haré.- Se acercó a su cama, tomó su varita, y apuntó con ella su túnica.- ¡Mutatio infucatus! - Al medio de la túnica, un pequeño circulo de luz apareció y rápidamente empezó a crecer envolviéndola, cambiando el color verde botella del traje, a un negro intenso.- Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.  
  
- Ya que terminaste con eso...- dijo Ron mientras apuntaba con su mano el tablero de ajedrez. Harry estiró la túnica sobre su cama, y se acercó a jugar con el pelirrojo.  
  
Las alumnas de cada casa estaban arreglándose para el gran evento del año. Todas estaban muy nerviosas y corrían de un lado a otro sosteniéndose el cabello, buscando zapatos o maquillándose. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeras de cuarto año, Ginny Weasley estaba con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, apoyada en sus brazos, sin parar de reír, observando lo nerviosa que estaban todas.  
  
- Ginny, ¿no piensas arreglarte?- preguntó una chica que en esos momentos se quitaba unos tubos muggles para el cabello.  
  
- Pero si aún faltan...- Ginny se enderezó un poco para poder ver la hora, y se levantó de su cama de un salto.- ¡¡Falta una hora!! Oh dios, no voy a alcanzar a estar lista...  
  
- En vez de haberte estado riendo tanto de nosotras, debiste estar arreglándote.  
  
- Sí lo sé, sí lo sé. No me digan nada más, no es necesario, ya entendí.- La chica abrió su baúl y sacó el paquete que su madre le había enviado semanas atrás. Arrancó los restos del papel y extendió la túnica sobre su cama con mucho cuidado. Varias chicas se acercaron para verla más de cerca, arrancando de sus bocas grandes suspiros. Era una hermosa prenda de color azul zafiro de satén, con finos bordados en el pecho y con pequeñísimas cuentas del mismo color repartidas por la túnica hacia abajo.  
  
- ¡Ginny, está hermoso!  
  
- Vaya, Ginny, cuando Harry te vea...- Ginny había enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas, pero una gran sonrisa invadía su rostro.  
  
El resto de las chicas volvía a sus asuntos, mientras la pelirroja empezaba a peinar su cabello. Se sentó frente a uno de los espejos que había en la habitación y tomó su cabello en una simple cola de caballo, sujeta por unas cintas largas del mismo color de la túnica que caían por su espalda.  
  
- Ten.- unas de las chicas le ofrecía un lápiz de color azul, un labial y sombras de colores.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?  
  
- Es para que te arregles. Los traje desde mi casa durante las vacaciones de invierno. Sé que son muggles y nunca los has usado, pero creo que te servirán.- La pelirroja la miraba sin entender muy bien aún que eran.- Es maquillaje, no como el mágico, aunque igual es bueno y en esencia, son lo mismo, excepto en la parte de que el maquillaje haga todo el trabajo. Estos tienes que aplicártelos tú.  
  
Ginny no estaba muy acostumbrada al maquillaje. Su mamá lo utilizaba muy de vez en cuando, pero ella, en lo personal, nunca había hecho uso de él, excepto una vez. Tenía 9 años y cuando lo hizo, los gemelos no pararon de molestarla durante mucho tiempo e incluso le habían dicho que debería quedarse con él para siempre, porque así ocultaba esa horrible cara. Ella sabía que no era en serio, pero al recordarlo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de angustia. Aceptó el maquillaje muggle que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo, sintiéndose un poco ridícula al usarlo.  
  
- Pero... espera... yo no... yo no sé usar esto.  
  
- Es fácil, yo lo haré y te enseñaré, para que a la próxima no necesites ayuda.- La chica se acercó más a Ginny mirándola fijamente.- Con un pincel, la chica eligió dos tipos de sombra para poner en los párpados de la pelirroja, ambos celestes muy suaves y los aplicó. Al terminar, dejó las sombras a un lado y tomó el lápiz azul.- Bueno, creo que el azul combina con tu vestido, por eso te lo traje, aunque tengo también uno negro... pero no me convence. Por favor, mira hacia arriba, y no te muevas.- La chica con mucho cuidado se acercó a la pelirroja con el lápiz.  
  
- Ten cuidado, no quiero eso clavado en mi ojo.  
  
- Claro que no. Sé hacer esto.- delineó la parte inferior del ojo derecho con una delgada línea, y siguió con el izquierdo.- Bien, ahora, continuemos arriba.- extendió una línea muy fina, al igual que la inferior. Se alejó con el lápiz aún en la mano, mirándola detenidamente. Ginny estaba nerviosa, hasta que la chica sonrió. Suspiró de tranquilidad y se miró en el espejo. La chica esperaba una respuesta- ¿Te gusta?  
  
- Me encanta.  
  
Ginny volvió a su posición original y con mucho cuidado, la chica le pintó los labios con el suave labial rosa. Pensar que con tan poco se podía hacer mucho, pensó Ginny, cuando ya habían terminado. Varias de sus compañeras se acercaron a ver como había quedado la pelirroja y empezaron a pedir que a ellas también las maquillaran. Cuando las demás se alejaron, Ginny se quitó la ropa para ponerse su túnica, que le quedaba como pintada. Al verse en el espejo del ropero, notó que algo le faltaba. Buscó entre sus cosas, los aretes y el colgante que pertenecían a su madre que se los habían enviado junto a la túnica. Sacó unos pequeños aretes plateados y se los puso. Sonrió al espejo, pensó en qué diría Harry al verla y por primera vez en el transcurso de la tarde, se sintió realmente nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar con esto?- preguntó Ginny en viva voz con la mano en lo alto sosteniendo su colgante y la otra la tenía en la cintura.- ¿Por favor?- No consiguió respuesta, bajo el brazo y se dio vuelta mirando el espejo. Lo intentó por su cuenta, pero era más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.  
  
- Pídele ayuda a Harry al bajar.- dijo una de las chicas, mientras le cerraba un ojo.- Yo creo que con gusto te ayudará.- La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el estómago se le encogió enormemente. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, se dio vuelta para ver como se veía por atrás su cola de caballo.  
  
- No te preocupes, te ves excelente.- Le dijo el espejo.  
  
Ron ya se había puesto su túnica azul marino. Le quedaba muy bien y se sentía bastante cómodo en ella. Eso sí, la comodidad no le había durado mucho, ya que con solo recordar que asistiría esa noche con Hermione, el estómago se le revolvía y empezaba sudar.  
  
Dean, Seamus y Neville ya estaban listos. Al final, Dean asistiría con Parvati, Seamus con Lavender y Neville, que era el más nervioso de los tres, con Luna Lovegood. No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, tropezando continuamente con cualquier cosa que se hallara en el piso.  
  
Harry también estaba listo. La túnica negra le sentaba bien y tenía muchas ganas de que la pelirroja lo viera. Aunque trató y trató, su cabello siguió sin poder ser dominado, así que simplemente se rindió. Se acercó a Ron, que en esos momentos estaba poniéndose verde, mientras estaba sentado al borde de la cama.  
  
- Vamos, amigo, cálmate.  
  
- Sí, lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo...  
  
- Ya falta poco, cuando estés abajo, los nervios ya no van a existir.  
  
- Eso espero.  
  
- Bueno, creo que es hora de que bajemos, las chicas deben estar listas.- Dijo Harry, mirando al resto de los chicos. Asintieron, y se dirigieron a la puerta.- ¿Bajamos, Ron?.- el pelirrojo no se movió por unos segundos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dejando en claro que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, varios chicos estaban sentados esperando a las chicas, mientras que otros se dirigían al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ya que sus parejas eran de otras casas.  
  
Harry se apoyó en un sofá y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Ron no dejaba de mirar hacia las escaleras. No dijeron nada más.  
  
Hermione ya estaba prácticamente lista. Su túnica púrpura de brocado con gasa le quedaba a la perfección, y su cabello se veía simplemente hermoso. Nuevamente se lo había alisado con grandes cantidades de poción alisadora, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez se había hecho una media cola, compuesto por trenzas que tenían entrelazadas las cintas que había comprado ese día, y se juntaban al final en un hermoso nudo. Pequeñas perlas adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas y, al igual que Ginny, había usado un poco de maquillaje. Ya no se veía como una niña.  
  
Parvati se había puesto un vestido de color amarillo, no muy fuerte, y llevaba su cabello recogido en un lindo moño. Lavender, tenía puesto un vestido de color lavanda y una gran cantidad de pulseras plateadas muy delgadas.  
  
Hermione tomó de su mesita el perfume que Ron le había regalado esa Navidad y se puso en el cuello y en las muñecas. Al olerlo, recordó bastante feliz cada momento que antecedió al baile que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. La ocasión en que entró a los vestidores y él estaba a medio vestir; la batalla en la nieve; cuando él le pidió que fueran juntos al baile en el baño y se abrazaron mientras él la consolaba. También recordó la vez que enfrentó a Lavender y dijo frente a todos en la biblioteca que ella era la pareja de Ron. Así estuvo, hasta que llegó a ese día, cuando Ron le ayudaba con la chaqueta de una forma tan tierna, tan de él.  
  
La chica salió de la habitación, sujetando su túnica mientras bajaba las escaleras, de forma decidida.  
  
Harry miraba el piso, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en Ginny y en el baile. De la nada, Ron soltó un fuerte bufido, mezclado con un gran suspiro y le agarró con gran fuerza el brazo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Ron miraba con los ojos muy abiertos hacia las escaleras, con la boca levemente abierta. Al voltearse a ver, se encontró con la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
Hermione bajaba las escaleras lentamente, mientras buscaba a sus amigos con la mirada. Al llegar a los pies de las escaleras, los vio y sonrió. Se acercó a ellos bastante rápido, haciendo que varios chicos se dieran vuelta a verla, muy sorprendidos.  
  
- Hermione, te ves... muy bien.- dijo Dean mientras la miraba detenidamente.  
  
- Gracias, Dean.- La chica seguía sonriendo.- Parvati debe estar a punto de bajar, al igual que Lavender.- dijo esto mirando a Seamus. Los chicos se apartaron hacia las escaleras, esperando que sus respectivas parejas llegaran. Hermione miró a Harry y continuó.- Ginny también debe estar casi lista, ella es bastante puntual y...- consultando el reloj de la pared.- ya es la hora.  
  
- Sí. Tal vez ustedes deberían bajar, ya que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrirán en cualquier momento. No se preocupen, yo esperaré a Ginny.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry de forma muy pícara, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Sonrió un poco más y se dirigió a Ron.  
  
- Bueno, ¿bajamos?.- el pelirrojo la seguía viendo atentamente, pero cuando se dirigieron a él, se había sobresaltado totalmente y las puntas de sus orejas habían empezado a ponerse muy rojas. Sin decir nada, asintió y se dirigió hacia el retrato. Hermione se había quedado atrás, mirando solamente como se iba sin ella.- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?.- dijo esto último mirando a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.- ¡Ron, espérame!- Ron se detuvo por completo y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba con él. Ella se acercó con paso rápido y se dirigieron a la salida. Harry reía y los seguía con la mirada con alguna idea de lo que Ron podría estar sintiendo, hasta que una dulce voz lo sacó de esos pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Harry?

* * *

Hola!!!:

UUUUUhhhhhh.... Finalmente, capítulo X arriba. Mi problema era que no podía encontrarle un buen título... ( aún creo que no lo encontré) así que a improvisar.  
  
Chicos y Chicas: NUEVO GRUPO DE HP, MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL ( métanse al foro y ríanse como nunca lo han hecho...Y claro, inscríbanse!  
  
REVIEWS !!  
  
Vale: Tus reviews nunca me molestan, al contrario, me animan a seguir! Demás que en una de esas nos conocemos, yo estaba sentada a la izquierda de la pantalla... que película más linda. Este capítulo es más descriptivo, pero emocionante, no crees? Me sentí bastante inspirada, tanto así que ya tengo los capítulos XI y XII listos, pero sin título y no se me ocurre como llamarlos T.T. Es cierto, voy a tener más tiempo libre, y de hecho, empecé a escribir otras historias, que igual me tienen felices y al borde del asiento!  
  
Kata Higurashi Evans: jajajaja. Yo también lo haría!!! A las doce en Baquedano xD... bueno, la historia de Harry y Luna, es otra, no la pienso mezclar con esta, NO, NO! Jijiji... Ahora si puse tu nick completo ! Un beso, y que viva ODG, y Carla Fox!  
  
Andreina: Te sorprenderías de lo que pasará a futuro... ojalá te guste, jajaja. Yo amo la pareja de Harry y Ginny, aunque no sé muy bien por qué... tal vez sea por el hecho de que a ella siempre le había gustado y él nunca se dio cuenta, que hace todo más romántico!  
  
Claudix Black: En serio te gustó el capítulo anterior? Bueno, entonces, espero que también te guste este, que aunque es muy descriptivo, prepara el ambiente. Procuraré subir con mayor velocidad, por que el capítulo XI está muy bueno xD  
  
darkwolfforever: Thank you very much! I hope that you like this new chapter. Jijijji, de verdad, espero que lo disfrutes!  
  
Lucy Mcgonnagall: Ya era hora niña!!! Te quiero miles de millones hermanita! (no es mi hermana sanguínea, pero es tan linda, que me encantaría que lo fuera.)  
  
Dani-chan-sf: Dani!!!! Que bueno que apareces por estos lados, casi ni te veía ya! XDDD. Cuidado con las caries, por que más adelante es más dulce aún. Por cierto, siempre he querido saber que significa la sf de tu nick, significa Sakura Flower?  
  
Bueno mis personas hermosas, espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice.

_**Amy Granger ( Ruri Duncan),** Orgullosa alumna Ravenclaw._


	11. ¿BAILAMOS?

Si quieren que lo continúe, mándenme RR...

****

****

****

**Capítulo XI: ¿Bailamos?**

Harry se había quedado sin aire. Frente a él, una hermosa joven de cabellos de fuego, con una elegante túnica color azul zafiro, le devolvía la mirada, nerviosa.

Ginny levantó sus brazos a la altura de la cintura, dio una vuelta completa, y al terminar su puso a reír, mientras llevaba las manos a la cintura. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sin parar de reír.

- ¿Qué te parece?- La chica lo miraba con mucha atención, sin dejar de sonreír. En su mano, aún sostenía el colgante de su madre y esperaba el momento indicado para pedirle ayuda.

- Yo...- Harry la miró de arriba a abajo y tragó saliva. No podía moverse y parecía que la lengua se le había quedado totalmente paralizada.- Bueno... yo... creo que...

- ¿Entonces?- Su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco. N_o le gusta como me veo_ pensó.

- Es que... yo...- El chico tomó aire, y continuó.- Creo que... te ves... simplemente hermosa.

- Gracias...- La chica recuperó su sonrisa y un suave color rojo invadió sus mejillas. Harry se acercó un poco más a ella. Ginny lo miraba atentamente y no pudo dejar de notar que el chico se veía espectacular.

- ¿Bajamos?

- ¿Qué?- la pelirroja tardó un poco en reaccionar.- Ah, claro.- recordó que aún tenía el colgante en sus manos.- Pero antes... ¿ podrías... ayudarme?.- Ella alzó la mano, mostrándole lo que tenía entre los dedos.

- Claro que sí.- Harry tomó el colgante, al tiempo que la chica se daba vuelta, dándole la espalda. Con mucho cuidado, abrió el broche del colgante y lo pasó por delante de Ginny. Al cerrarlo, notó la suave forma de su cuello y con mucho cuidado, lo acarició con la punta de los dedos. Ella se puso totalmente rígida y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Harry se dio cuenta y se preguntó cómo podía ser tan estúpido, que él no era así, tan... ¡atrevido!.

- Gracias...- Ginny se dio vuelta, quedando a poca distancia de él. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Harry bajó la vista.

- Nos deben estar esperando abajo...- el chico se hizo a un lado y le ofreció su brazo, que fue aceptado de buena manera.

Caminaron a través de la sala Común, hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda. El resto de los miembros de la casa Gryffindor que quedaban en el interior, conversaban esperando aún a sus acompañantes, que poco a poco fueron a apareciendo. Las chicas de la clase de Ginny se asomaron por la escalera, viendo cómo la chica desaparecía con su pareja a través del cuadro.

- ¿Vieron qué lindo fue Harry cuando le puso el colgante?

Todas suspiraron, mientras bajaban e iban directo a donde sus compañeros esperaban.

Ron y Hermione bajaban las escaleras, sin decir una sola palabra. La chica lo miraba de vez en cuando bastante nerviosa, pero era en vano. Al llegar con el resto de los alumnos, Ron no dejó de notar que una gran cantidad de chicos se le quedaba viendo. Más bien, no lo veían a él, sino a Hermione. Al parecer, ella no se daba cuenta que atraía las miradas de todos chicos que tenían por delante, porque miraba por sobre su hombro constantemente.

- ¿Dónde estarán Harry y Ginny? El baile comenzará en unos momentos.- Filch en ese instante, empezaba a formar la fila para que las parejas entraran al Gran Comedor en orden.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que Harry y Ginny aparecieron. Se acercaron al resto, sonriendo al máximo.

- Hola.- saludó Ginny a los otros dos chicos.

- Vaya, Ginny, te ves muy bien.- le dijo Hermione a su amiga.

- Sí, Ginny, realmente te ves bien.

- Gracias, chicos.- Ginny se había sonrojado un poco. Hermione se sentía un poco mal, ya que Ron aún no le había hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que lucía esa noche.

- ¡Sabandijas! Pónganse en la fila, ¡Ahora!- Filch se acercaba a ellos, agarrando a Harry por el hombro con bastante fuerza y conduciéndolo a la fila. El resto lo siguió y se acomodó entre el alumnado.

De la nada, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, dejando ver una gran cantidad de luces en los techos, pero esta vez no eran solamente velas colgantes, si no que, además, miles de hadas volaban de un lado a otro. De las paredes, trepaban muchas rosas rojas de arriba abajo, entrelazadas, pero dejando ver los muros. En una esquina, se hallaba una tarima con algunos instrumentos. Cientos de mesas de cuatro personas estaban acomodadas en donde anteriormente estaban las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Cada mesa, a su vez, tenía pequeñas lámparas que alumbraban en el centro, además de cuatro platos, cuatro juegos de servicio y cuatro copas, pero sólo en dos de aquellos puestos de las mesas había una rosa sobre cada plato. En el fondo, una mesa muy larga estaba dispuesta para los profesores, que ya se encontraban en sus puestos, dando la bienvenida desde ahí a las parejas.

- No era la decoración que esperaba para un catorce de febrero.- comentó Parvati, pero luego de un rato agregó sonriendo.- Esto está mucho mejor.

Era cierto. La decoración no tenía mucho que ver con lo que era común para el día de San Valentín. No tenía grandes corazones ni cupidos volando por doquier, pero realmente esas cosas quedaban feas al lado de lo que ahora estaban presenciando.

Las parejas se abrieron paso al interior del lugar, tomando asiento en las mesas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny eligieron una que estaba en medio del Gran Comedor. Tomaron asiento, mirando para todos lados, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender se habían sentado dos mesas a la derecha, mientras que Neville se encontraba con Luna y otros dos de Ravenclaw, cinco mesas atrás de Harry. Los gemelos Weasley estaban acompañados de Angelina y de Katie al final del Gran Comedor. El resto de los chicos del ED estaba repartido por todos lados. Harry no pudo evitar notarse observado. Miraba para todos lados, hasta que notó un par de ojos castaños que lo observaban cuatro mesas a la izquierda. Cho estaba acompañada de Marietta, de un chico que él no conocía y de Chris. La chica le sonreía de forma muy fría desde esa mesa y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?- Ginny lo miraba extrañada.

- Nada, Ginny, no te preocupes.

En ese instante, Dumbledore se puso de pie y golpeó con cuidado su copa. El silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor y el profesor inmediatamente sonrió.

- Queridos alumnos. Este ha sido un día esperado con grandes ansias por la mayoría de ustedes. Espero que disfruten este baile lo que más puedan y bailen hasta que sus pies ya no den más.- La mayoría de los alumnos aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas, a excepción de una gran cantidad de alumnos de Slytherin.- Silencio, por favor.- Dumbledore alzó los brazos para contener la desbordante alegría del alumnado.- Quisiera, antes que empiece el banquete, darle la bienvenida a alguien muy importante en el mundo mágico.- Dumbledore giró un poco hacia un lado de la gran mesa que se encontraba a oscuras.- Sea bienvenido, señor Viktor Krum.- Si hace un rato se había producido un temblor de aplausos, ahora había un verdadero terremoto. Muchos se habían puesto de pie para poder ver mejor, mientras que la mesa que con anterioridad había estado a oscuras, ahora se hallaba muy iluminada por lámparas iguales a las que habían en las mesas pequeñas. Viktor se puso de pie, bastante avergonzado, haciendo un brusco movimiento con la cabeza, agradeciendo la bienvenida, y volvió a sentarse. Ginny miraba con atención a Hermione, que no podía ocultar su angustia y Harry miraba a Ron, que no podía ocultar su rabia.- Y ahora ¡A comer!

La gente, que ya había asistido al baile anterior, sabía que debía leer en voz alta lo que querían comer, para que apareciera por medios mágicos en sus respectivos platos.

Ron no había dicho casi nada durante la cena. Ginny trataba de que hablara, pero no lo conseguía. Hermione lo miraba de vez en cuando, bastante avergonzada.

Cuando los presentes terminaron de comer, se pusieron de pie, mientras que la profesora McGonnagall, con un movimiento de varita, corrió todas las mesas, dejando un gran espacio como pista de baile. La tarima que se hallaba en una esquina se iluminó, en medio del escenario aparecieron (nuevamente) las brujas de Macbeth, sacando aplausos y gritos de todos los alumnos.

Una gran parte de las chicas estaba agrupada cerca de la mesa de profesores, mirando a Viktor Krum. Pero éste no les hacia caso. Buscaba a alguien más entre la gente. A Hermione. Se puso de pie mirando, hacia todos lados, sin poder encontrarla.

Ron aún seguía extraño. Miraba el piso, como si no hubiese algo más importante en ese momento, mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos y golpeaba el piso con su pie derecho. No sabía aún qué demonios pasaba, pero ya estaba empezando a sentirse mal. Sospechaba que la visita de Krum podría estar afectando al chico, pero la verdad, es que éste último estaba así desde antes que bajaran al Gran Comedor.

Harry estaba junto a Ron, también preocupado por su extraño comportamiento. Sabía que el chico tenía muchas ganas de asistir con Hermione, sin embargo, no lo estaba demostrando. La música había empezado a sonar. Una triste melodía recorría el Gran Comedor y algunas parejas salieron a la pista.

- ¿Harry?- Ginny tímidamente se dirigía al chico de ojos verdes.- ¿Qué le sucede a Ron?

- No lo sé, pero me estoy empezando a preocupar.

- Tal vez debas hablar con él.

El chico asintió, mirando a las diferentes parejas desfilar frente a ellos. La música había cambiado y un poco más lejos, George y Fred bailaban con sus respectivas parejas y, para variar, atraían la atención de todo el mundo. Esta vez, Harry no tenía la obligación bailar por ser uno de los campeones de Howgarts, como el año anterior, pero aún así ese asunto lo ponía nervioso. No es que no quisiera y se sintiera forzado a eso. Sino que al contrario. Quería hacerlo. Pero temía que fuera a equivocarse, pisándola o tropezando con su túnica. Pasaron unos minutos y la música volvió a cambiar.

- Eh... ¿Harry?- preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, el chico se adelantó.

- No te gustaría... te gustaría que...¿Bailamos?

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Harry le ofreció la mano a su pareja y se dirigieron a la pista. El chico se detuvo y tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y le sujetó su mano. Ella, con el brazo libre, rodeó su cuello y empezaron a moverse. Él se sorprendió. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien después de todo.

Ron observaba a todas las demás parejas que bailaban. Hermione se sentó en una silla cerca de su pareja, apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y acomodó la barbilla sobre sus manos. En realidad, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Ron. Ella se había arreglado especialmente para esa noche y aunque no era presumida, no podía negar que lucía muy bonita.

Al notar dónde estaba Hermione, Viktor se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica, con su paso desgarbado de siempre. Dean y Seamus, al observar que aquel joven se acercaba hacia sus amigos, trataron de hacer lo posible para impedirle el paso.

- ¡Oh, cielos! Viktor Krum. Soy tu mayor seguidor. Mi nombre es Dean Thomas. Bienvenido a Hogwarts.- dijo el chico, estrechándole la mano.

- Y yo soy Seamus Finnigan. También soy un gran admirador, te vi el año anterior en los mundiales. Una gran participación.- Seamus también estrechaba la mano de Krum. El búlgaro estaba bastante incómodo, estrechando la mano de ambos chicos una y otra vez.

- Me siento muy halagado, muchas grracias. Discúlpenme, estoy buscando a alguien.- dijo Viktor y así se libró de los chicos de Gryffindor. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que lo seguía con la mirada. En varios ocasiones, chicas de distintas edades lo saludaban y se presentaban. Tardó más de media hora en acercarse lo suficiente a Hermione, para notar lo bella que se veía y que estaba sola. Nadie la estaba acompañando y esto lo alegró mucho, ya que tendría una oportunidad. O al menos, eso pensaba el búlgaro.

La chica jugaba con su cabello, tomando un mechón y pasándolo entre sus dedos, mientras veía como todos se divertían. Ron seguía sin hacer nada, un poco apartado. Varios chicos se le habían acercado para invitarla a bailar, pero ella los había rechazado sin saber por qué, ya que ella sí quería participar en el evento.

Y Ron seguía sin hacer nada. Hermione se notó observada, levantó la cabeza y empezó a buscar entre la multitud hasta que dio con la respuesta. Viktor, con bastante esfuerzo se acercaba a ella, sonriendo.

- Herrmíone... que bueno volverr a verrte.

- ¡Viktor! Vaya sorpresa que me has dado al llegar hoy.- contestó Hermione muy nerviosa, sin dejar de notar que por primera vez en toda la noche, Ron le ponía atención.

- Debo decirr que te ves realmente herrmosa.- La chica se sonrojó de inmediato y se volteó a ver a Ron, que seguía a Viktor con los ojos entrecerrados. Al parecer, el búlgaro ni lo había notado.

- M-muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto, Harry continuaba con Ginny bailando, mientras conversaban y reían. Llevaban bastante tiempo así y al chico ya le estaban empezando a molestar los pies y tenía sed.

- ¿No quieres tomar algo?

- Por favor.

Caminaron hasta la barra de jugos, pero antes, vieron a Krum conversando con Hermione y a Ron, que no dejaba de verlos, sin pronunciar palabra. Harry se quedó quieto, tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía. Ginny alcanzó a avanzar dos pasos cuando vio que Harry no la seguía, así que se acercó a él para saber qué estaba llamando su atención y se encontró con la sorpresa.

- Debemos acercarnos.

- Vamos.- respondió Harry, caminando directamente hacia los chicos. Se acercó sin decir nada, esperando que tarde o temprano lo notaran, mientras Ginny lo seguía hasta donde el trío estaba. Krum, que a pesar de todo no había notado a Ron, apenas escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, se dio vuelta.

- Harrrry, amigo. Que bueno verrte nuevamente.

- Hola, Viktor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.- le estrechó la mano, se corrió un poco y dejó que la pelirroja se adelantara un poco.- Ella es Ginny Weasley.- La chica sonrió mientras le extendía la mano.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.- Krum la saludo de forma muy cordial y siguió hablando a Harry.- Harry, me podrrías ayudarr. Quierro que Herrmione baile conmigo, perro no sé cómo pedirrlo.

- Creo que ya lo hiciste.- contestó Harry. Ron de la nada, se paró de un golpe y caminó hacia la puerta, sin voltearse. Harry sintió que había cometido un error al decir lo que había dicho, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Hermione quedó petrificada, mirando alternadamente a Harry y luego a Ron, mientras Ginny se golpeaba suavemente la frente, dando a entender que se había cometido un gran error con su hermano. Viktor, no entendía por qué el chico pelirrojo había causado aquellas reacciones en Hermione y en los amigos de ésta.

- ¿Q-qué hago?

- ¡Ve con él!- exclamó Ginny, con un poco de desesperación. Apuntaba con su mano hacia su hermano, que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Hermione asintió y salió con paso rápido tras Ron.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Viktor, mirando cómo la chica desaparecía también. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder, pero Ginny tomó la iniciativa.

- El chico que estaba ahí, era la pareja de Hermione. Creo que se molestó un poco.- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, para que sólo Harry la oyera. Él asintió, sin saber qué hacer.

- Tal vez debería ir.- dijo el chico, también en un susurro, mientras Viktor observaba otra cosa.

- ¿Estás loco?- Ginny le hablaba muy cerca del oído, mientras le sujetaba el brazo, apretándole un poco.- Déjalos solos, así solucionarán esto de una buena vez.- Harry se volteó y quedó frente a ella.

- Tienes razón.- Viktor en ese instante, giró y volvía a tener ese gesto hosco de siempre.- Y... Viktor, cuéntanos un poco sobre lo que estás haciendo.

- Bueno, sigo prracticando parra la selección de Bulgarria y además...

Hermione tardó en divisar a Ron, pero lo logró. Lo siguió un poco más, sin atreverse a decir algo para llamar su atención. Decidió caminar más rápido, hasta estar a la par con el chico. Él la miró y siguió caminando hacía la torre de Gryffindor. La chica se detuvo en medio del pasillo, frente a un aula vacía y lo llamó.

- Ron, ¿me acompañarías?- Hermione estiraba su mano, invitándolo a entrar. El chico asintió, poniéndose muy rojo. Al entrar, ella juntó la puerta tras de sí.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?- ella sospechaba que el asunto que podría estar molestando a Ron tenía relación con cierto búlgaro.

- No...nada. Es sólo que...- Ron ya no podía estar más rojo. La miraba, le temblaban las piernas y las manos le sudaban. Estaba algo molesto, pero ella no tenía la culpa. Al verla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que así era y olvidó al chico que había venido a Hogwarts a estropear todo.-... No, nada.

- Ron, dime, por favor.

- Es sólo que... me siento algo mal...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

- No... no es eso...- Ron tomó aire, y sacó fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser.- Me siento mal... por no decirte desde que te vi... que luces... muy bella y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Estaba nervioso, supongo. Estos bailes me dejan así.

Hermione no respiraba. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada, la había pillado totalmente desprevenida y no tenía qué decir. Sonrió de forma tímida.

- Bueno, ahora que ya te dije, me siento mejor.- agregó Ron, bastante alegre al ver el efecto de sus palabras.- ¿Vamos? Una fiesta nos espera abajo.- Tomó la mano de la chica con delicadeza y se dirigió a la salida del aula. Ella lo siguió. Cuando llegaban a la puerta, el chico dejó que ella se adelantara un poco sin soltarla y cuando estaba cerca de la salida, Ron se detuvo en seco, dio un tirón haciendo que Hermione retrocediera un poco, quedando frente a él. El pelirrojo sonreía enseñando sus dientes, alzó su mano y la puso alrededor del cuello de Hermione, y la atrajo hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su hermosa cara. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre, juntó aún más la puerta y posteriormente rodeó su cintura. La miró por unos segundos con mucha atención, fijándose en los pequeños detalles que caracterizaban su bello rostro, mientras ella lo observaba atenta, un poco expectante, más bien sorprendida. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más ganas, mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa de forma tímida. Estaban muy cerca, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Ron se acercó los pocos centímetros que los distanciaban, sintiendo aquel delicioso aroma que le costó un poco reconocer. Cuando lo logró, no pudo hacer nada más que besarla, mientras la atrapaba en un suave abrazo.

Hermione tardó algo en responder, pero al hacerlo, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. En los momentos que se separaban, dejaban escapar algunas suaves sonrisas, para continuar en ese beso, que selló algo que venía creciendo desde hacía años y ya nada podría detener.

Al separarse totalmente, respiraron profundamente y apoyaron su frente en la del otro, cerrando los ojos, tratando de grabar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Él delicadamente rozó su nariz una y otra vez con la de ella, en señal de cariño.

- Vaya... no tengo palabras para esto.- dijo Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía ligera, como si flotara.

- Lo sé.

- Me siento...

- ¿Feliz?- preguntó Ron. La chica asintió, marcando aún más su sonrisa. Se mantuvieron así un poco, hasta que Ron rompió el grandioso silencio.- Nunca pensé que algo así podría suceder.- la chica empezaba a reír, separando su frente de la del chico, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo.

- En algún momento tendría que pasar y este era perfecto. ¿T-te gustó?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Esa pregunta está de más- contestó tomando el pequeño rostro entre sus manos, aquellas manos grandes y suaves, y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, robándole un beso de esos deliciosos labios que lo volvían loco. El tiempo se había detenido para ellos. Él la sujetaba con cariño. Bajó las manos y la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras ella se sujetaba de sus hombros, besándose con lentitud y suavidad, sintiendo placenteros escalofríos que recorrían sus espaldas. Ella levantó su mano y empezó a acariciar el cabello rojo del chico con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras él recorría suavemente su espalda.- Deberíamos bajar.- Dijo el chico después de algunos minutos.- Vicky debe estar desesperado esperándote en el Gran Comedor, si es que no te está buscando por todo el castillo en estos momentos.- continuó el chico en tono de broma. Definitivamente, ya no se sentía amenazado.

- No le digas Vicky.- susurró ella con una sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en los labios.- Está bien. Bajemos.

- ¿Cómo estará Ron?.- preguntaba Ginny, desde su asiento, mientras Harry se acercaba con una copa con jugo de calabaza y se lo pasaba a la chica.

- Supongo que bien.- el chico se sentó junto a ella, y tomó un sorbo de su jugo.- Deben estar arreglando sus problemas, algo que debían hacer hace mucho tiempo.

- Totalmente cierto.- Afirmó Ginny golpeando su pierna con la palma de la mano. Tomó algo más de jugo de calabaza, y dejó la copa a un lado.- Aunque hay veces que mi hermano es bastante torpe y en vez de arreglar las cosas, las estropea aún más.

- No subestimes tanto a Ron.- Harry se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y relajó su posición.- Hay muchas veces en que las cosas se arruinan por Hermione, podría nombrar al menos diez situaciones en que haya sido así.

- ¿Realmente lo crees?- la pelirroja lo miraba algo incrédula, pero él estaba seguro de lo que decía y asintió con su cabeza. Ginny se acomodó un poco más, se llevó la mano a la frente, sonrió, y ladeó su cabeza.- Dime alguna.

- Bueno...- Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero rápidamente agregó.- Lo que acaba de suceder, por ejemplo. Hermione vino con Ron y aún así Viktor apareció.

- ¡Pero no fue culpa de Hermione que Viktor viniera hasta Hogwarts!- La chica reía algo asombrada de lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de Harry.- No niego de que muchas veces Hermione arruina las cosas, pero esta vez no fue su culpa.

- Pero tal vez podría haberle pedido que no viniera o algo.- Harry sentía que lo que estaba sucediendo no era muy bueno.

- ¡Esto la pilló por sorpresa, Harry! Ella no sabía que él vendría hoy y además es su amigo y quería verlo.- Harry se había quedado en silencio, escuchando lo que la chica decía. No había pensado en eso después de todo. Hermione no había enviado una lechuza pidiéndole que fuera en esa fecha, él sólo apareció.- Harry, es cierto que ella se equivoca muchas veces al igual que Ron, pero esta vez, no fue su culpa.

- No... no lo había pensado así.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. No se sentía incómodos, pero querían pensar sobre lo que sucedía entre sus amigos. Krum se acercó algo indeciso hacia la pareja.

- Perrdón... Harry, ¿sabes cuándo volverrá Herrmíone?

- Lo siento, Viktor, no lo sé, pero no debe de tardar.- Viktor asintió y se alejó mientras un grupo de chicas lo seguía.

Ginny sonrió después de unos segundos. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. No tenían que estar de acuerdo en todo, sino, no tendría gracia el estar con el otro. Ginny tenía la razón y Harry lo sabía. Se puso de pie delante de la chica.

- ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

- Buena idea. Necesito aire fresco.- Agitó las manos a la altura de su rostro.- Hace un poco de calor aquí.- se puso de pie y siguió a Harry. Varios chicos seguían bailando y muy pocos salían a los jardines. Había pequeños senderos rodeados de rosales del tamaño de Hagrid, que cada cierta distancia, se abrían formando un círculo, pero el sendero continuaba derecho, atravesando por la mitad aquella forma. En cada uno de los semicírculos que se formaba, había una pequeña banca de mármol o columpios en los cuales fácilmente se podían sentar tres personas, con arcos de rosas rojas que pasaban por encima del columpio o de la banca. A pesar de ser capullos, eran enormes a comparación de las rosas a las que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Entre las rosas, se encontraban varias hadas, iluminando todo a su paso. Las primeras bancas estaban ocupadas por diferentes parejas que conversaban tomados de las manos o besándose. Harry y Ginny caminaron bastante, llegando muy cerca del lago, donde el calamar gigante nadaba. La luna iluminaba todo cuanto podía y las estrellas se veían perfectas. Cada una de las constelaciones que Harry conocía por las clases de astronomía, se veían mejor esa noche que en las clases en la torre, con los telescopios.

- Esto es hermoso.- Ginny miraba hacia arriba, con las manos en la cintura, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente. Harry estaba a su lado.- ¿No lo crees?

- Sí, es hermoso.- Pero Harry no se refería exactamente al cielo, ni a las estrellas, ni a la luna. Él sólo la miraba a ella, que con la luz azulada parecía de porcelana, una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Ginny se notó observada. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas por un rato, para después quedar frente a esos penetrantes ojos verdes, que cada vez que veía, provocaban que se le apretara el estómago de la emoción.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y un especial color rosa en sus mejillas, mientras se tomaba el cuello con la mano, sin soltar con la otra su cintura. Él volvió a mirar el cielo, feliz de estar ahí junto a ella.

- Nada, Ginny. Nada malo.- ella regresó a su posición original, pero la mano que tenía en la cintura la relajó, dejándola caer. Él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, temblorosamente acercó su mano a la de ella, acariciándola con el reverso, de abajo hacia arriba, para terminar tocándola con la punta de los dedos, volviendo a empezar. Ginny se quedó totalmente quieta, pero después de unos segundos acercó un poco más su mano y así Harry no dejara de acariciarla. No deseaba interrumpir el contacto que en esos momentos se estaba produciendo.

Se acariciaban delicadamente, sintiendo cosquilleos en su cuerpo, casi como escalofríos, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, hasta que en movimientos algo indecisos y torpes, entrelazaron sus dedos.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Bueno Chicas y Chicos:

Aquí está el tan esperado capitulo once. Disculpen la demora. Empecé a ir al Preuniversitario para preparar la **PSU, **estoy trabajando y lo mejor de todo: pololeando (tengo novio!). Además, empecé otro fanfic. Se llama "Harry Potter en el País de las Maravillas" (si quieren leer a un Ron disfrazado de conejito, entonces, este es su fic!).

El mejor grupo de HP en Chile y de los más entretenidos (y jugosos) de la red "Hogwarts Chile"!!!. Al que le interese la dirección, que me lo diga en su RR o me mande un mail y yo se la envío. Para los de Santiago (y zonas aledañas) nos juntamos los sábados entre 11:30 y 12:30 en el metro de Universidad Católica (línea 1) y luego nos encaminamos al Parque San Borja. AHORA ESTAMOS ORGANIZANDO LOS PARTIDOS DE QUIDDITCH EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO... Y EN EL MUNDO REAL!!

Ahora... respuesta a RR!!!:

Annia: xDDDD que bueno ver gente nueva por estos lados (chicas, no estoy siendo desconsiderada, de verdad!) Me alegro mucho al saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir, debo agradecer en gran parte a mi beta, que me ayuda en las correcciones, TODO el tiempo. Ojalá que te guste este nuevo capítulo, tanto como me gustó a mi ( o no? Acaso no es tierno y sexy Ron?) Gracias!

Kata Higurashi Evans: Niña jugosa!!! Si, es cierto, aquí está, y no estás soñando, el ONCEAVO CAPÍTULO! XDDD. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en todo este tiempo, deberitas, deberitas!!

Ophelia dakker: Esta vez, no me demoré porque buscaba un título, sino más bien porque, quería darle un tiempo al fic, antes de poner el once, que espero que te guste aun más que el anterior.

Vale: Pusha niña, disculpa la demora, pero es que, ahora que tengo clases y además tengo que trabajar, y ADEMÁS tengo Pololo o novio, como quieran decirle, pues, casi no me queda tiempo. Y no te preocupes! La sinceridad ante todo!

Meluchi: xDDDDD bueno, es lo que había hasta ese entonces, pero ahora, pues... espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo de Warning Signs, PORQUE EN LO PERSONAL, CREO QUE ES DEMASIADO BUENO, siendo lo más modesta.

JUSTINNE: mi amor!!!!! Si se que tu leerás todo lo que yo escriba! Eres demasiado bella!!!! XDDD bueno, la musa está volviendo, algo lenta, pero está volviendo. Asi que espero pronto avanzar en los otros proyectos que tengo, tu sabes.

Lore: me encanta eso! Dejar en suspenso, es cruel, lo sé, pero me encanta, además así ustedes pueden engancharse con el siguiente capítulo y no perderse el siguiente episodio. Este capítulo es bello, espero que te guste!

MoOny GiRl2: Mi niña!!! Jajajaja. Bueno, ya lo dije, el suspenso ante todo! Se que estás haciendo un esfuerzo por leer un ff como este, asi que se que cuando me dices que te gusta, lo dices de corazón y se te agradece miles de millones.

Marilapw: jajajajaja, y ahora? No me digas que no querías que llegara algo como esto, verdad? Porque es demasiado bueno todo lo que pasa con el bello de Ron y con Hermione, y lo que sucede, aunque sea poquito, entre Harry y Ginny.

fleur20: Gracias, muchas gracias. Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo once, que aún pienso, y vuelvo a decir ESTÁ MUY BUENO.

Dani-Chan-SF: xDDDD Primis! YEAH! Al fin, llegué a la parte que todos queríamos, Ron con Hermione, al fin! Esop...

Ya saben... espero sus RR!!!!

_**Amy Granger** _

_(Ruri Duncan)_

_Orgullosa Ravenclaw y editora de Corazón de Bruja en Hogwarts Chile!_


	12. BUENO, ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

Hola!!! Bueno, antes de cualquier cosa, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha ayudado en estos últimos tres meses, a los amigos de verdad, a mi familia… pero por sobre todas las cosas A MI NIÑO BELLO! Gracias mi amor, por todo el tiempo, la dedicación, la paciencia, el amor… por todo! Te amo, y nadie nunca va ocupar tu lugar… De verdad, gracias por todo. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi.

Y ahora… WARNING SIGNS!

**Capítulo XII: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?**

Ron y Hermione bajaban las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, para continuar con las celebraciones. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos de forma brusca, pero se sentían bien, como si les hubiesen quitado un peso enorme de encima. Antes de entrar, tomándolo del brazo, Hermione detuvo al chico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Ron le sonreía, mientras la miraba con mucha atención.

- Es que… Bueno, mm…- ella tomó su brazo y lo arrastró a un lugar un poco más apartado. No sabía exactamente por dónde empezar, pero sentía que antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, algunas cosas debían quedar claras. La chica se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia los lados, temiendo que alguien fuera a llegar y que, con sólo verlos, pudiese saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

- ¿Estás preocupada por algo?- Ron se acercó un poco más. Luego, tocando su hombro, añadió en un leve susurro.- Por favor, dímelo. Si es que hay algo que yo pueda hacer, sólo dilo y lo haré.

- Ron, yo…- Hermione se quedó mirándolo y relajó totalmente su postura. El pelirrojo la observaba, tratando de entender qué podía tener así a la chica. Ella sonrió después de unos segundos, notando cuánto se preocupaba él por ella.- Nada, olvídalo.

- Bueno, lo olvidaré si tú…- Ron se agachó un poco, quedando frente a Hermione. La chica nuevamente se puso nerviosa, ya que se encontraban a algunos pasos de donde se realizaba el baile. El pelirrojo miraba con mucha atención el brazo de Hermione, mientras lo acariciaba, hasta tomarla de la mano. Se acercó aún más y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella estiró los brazos y lo abrazó, mientras sonreía. Después de un rato, Ron se separó de ella, haciéndole cariño en la mejilla.- Listo, ya lo olvidé. ¿Entramos?- Ron ofreció su brazo a la chica quien aceptó gustosa el gesto.

La gente seguía bailando con la música que las Brujas de Macbeth estaban tocando. Un grupo de chicas se hallaba cerca de una mesa, alrededor de alguien. Viktor había estado esperando que Hermione llegara, ya que no se había atrevido a buscarla, por temor a perderse en aquel enorme castillo. El búlgaro se puso de pie para buscar algo de beber, cuando vio a la chica caminando del brazo de aquel pelirrojo insignificante.

Hermione no había reparado en Viktor y en esos momentos reía por algo que le comentaba Ron al oído. El búlgaro vio como la pareja continuaba caminando, hasta el centro de la pista de baile y empezaban a bailar. Se molestó un poco y decidió acercarse para estar con Hermione. Había ido a verla a ella y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra alguna con la chica.

Caminó tropezando con algunas muchachas, que no dejaban de suspirar por el pequeño encuentro. Los gemelos se acercaron a Viktor antes de que pudiera cruzar los diez metros de distancia que lo separaban de la chica y lo detuvieron para hablar con él.

- Viktor Krum. Fred y George Weasley.- dijo George, tendiéndole la mano cordialmente, teniendo un comportamiento bastante parecido al de Dean y Seamus. Fred imitó a su hermano y también extendió su mano.

Dean tocó el hombro de Ron, justo en el momento en que Hermione hablaba con Parvati y apuntó con su cabeza hacia los gemelos. Ron asintió, mientras su pareja volvía a prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué pasa?- La chica sonreía sin entender que hacía el pelirrojo. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Nada, Hermione.- Tomándola por la cintura con más firmeza y gran agilidad, se movió a través de las personas que bailaban, tratando de despistar a Viktor. La chica se reía con ganas.

- Jajaja, Ron ¿Qué haces?

- Tratando de demostrar mis aptitudes para el baile.- Dijo Ron algo más calmado, ya que estaban bastante lejos del búlgaro, mientras ponía una mirada de casanova.- Te lo debo por el rato que perdimos por mi… estupidez.- su expresión cambió totalmente, mostrándose arrepentido.- De veras lo siento.

- Ron… no seas tan duro contigo mismo.- La chica estiraba un poco la boca, adoptando, al mismo tiempo, una hermosa expresión de ternura en sus ojos. Se apoyó en su hombro, suspiró feliz y continuaron bailando.

Cuando finalmente los gemelos soltaron a Viktor, éste había perdido de vista nuevamente a Hermione y a Ron. Se volteó un tanto molesto, encontrándose con el grupo de chicas que desde hacía rato lo seguía. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Había viajado hasta ahí sólo para verla y un estúpido e insignificante muchacho no le robaría a su chica.

Ginny y Harry volvían del Lago a través del camino rodeado por rosales, aún tomados de la mano. Había pasado más de una hora desde que habían salido. La mayoría de las bancas y columpios que con anterioridad estaban ocupados, se hallaban ahora vacíos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, felices por el momento que habían pasado a solas. Quedaba poco más de una hora para que el baile acabara y la fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor. Las risas y los gritos de entusiasmo se podían oír en casi todo el castillo. Al entrar, la pareja se dedicó a observar por unos segundos, hasta que Harry divisó a Ron bailando con Hermione, mientras reían. Con un pequeño apretón en la mano de su compañera, el chico llamó la atención de Ginny, para que viera lo que él veía. La pelirroja no pudo evitar suspirar de felicidad y empezó a reír cuando notó que su hermano tomaba de la cintura de forma decidida a su pareja y empezaba a girar.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace?- La chica no entendía, pero continuaba riendo.

- No lo sé, pero lo que sea, le está dando muy buenos resultados.- Harry siguió vagando con la mirada, hasta notar cómo Viktor se alejaba de los gemelos, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Entonces entendió. El búlgaro buscaba a Hermione y por eso Ron bailaba de esa forma tan… "distinta".- Creo que es por eso.- el chico apuntó a Krum y Ginny asintió, entendiendo perfectamente la situación.

- Harry, debo decir que te ves excelente.- La pareja se dio vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Cho Chang. La verdad, ahora que la veía bien, Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo bonita que se veía la chica. Llevaba una túnica de color verde limón bastante fuerte y el cabello suelto. Su mirada era la misma que tenía en Hogsmeade, aunque ésta vez, ni siquiera reparó en Ginny.

- Gracias, Cho.- Harry se hallaba nuevamente en una situación difícil.- Tú también te ves muy bien.- A pesar de que intentó disimular, Ginny puso mala cara ante las actitudes que estaba teniendo Harry, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Cho continuó.

- ¿En serio lo piensas?- Cho giró para que Harry la viera completamente. Al detenerse, sonrió satisfecha.- ¿Sabes? Te he estado buscando toda la noche.- Ginny no podía seguir aguantando aquel tono coqueto de la chica. Cho Chang tenía la extraña habilidad de hacer que se le revolviera el estómago.

- Y… ¿Para qué?- Harry se hacía a la idea de lo que podría estar pensando Cho, pero aún así continuó en aquel juego, sin saber exactamente por qué.

- Bueno, estamos en un baile, ¿no?- La chica volvía a reír y las ganas de vomitar de Ginny se acentuaban cada vez más.- Vamos, Harry, bailemos esta canción, es muy linda.- En esos instantes se acercaba inadvertidamente Chris. Harry se volteó a mirar a Ginny, sin saber qué esperar. La pelirroja tenía la cara paralizada. Estaba molesta. El chico se había atrevido a mirarla, casi como pidiéndole permiso, cuando debió haber dicho que no de inmediato.

- Bueno… yo… tendría que… preguntarle a…- Harry no se atrevía decir directamente que no, por eso recurría a Ginny.

- Por mí no hay problema.- contestó la pelirroja de mal talante. En esos momentos, Chris ya estaba junto a Cho, observando la situación.- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca.- La chica se volteó a mirar a Chris y sonrió.- Chris, te ves muy guapo.

- ¿De verdad lo piensas? Gracias. Pero debo decir, que tú te ves despampanante.- ella empezó a reír enseñando sus dientes.- Es en serio. Oye, ¿No te gustaría bailar?- La chica dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry y asintió. Chris le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron a la pista. El chico de ojos verdes aún no podía entender qué sucedía. Al parecer, Ginny se había molestado muchísimo.

- Pero, Harry, vamos, antes de que acabe.- Cho lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró. Sin darse cuenta, Harry se hallaba bailando, cerca de Chris y de Ginny. Se sentía molesto con lo que estaba sucediendo y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Cho lo sujetaba con firmeza, mientras dirigía el baile. Aunque no se había puesto de acuerdo con Chris, las cosas estaban saliendo a la perfección. Si la situación seguía así, ella recuperaría a Harry, tal vez no completamente, pero algo era algo y Chris estaría con la pelirroja.

Al terminar la canción, muchas personas aplaudieron entusiasmadas, pidiendo más. Mientras tanto, Ron debía constantemente cambiarse de lugar, para que Krum no notara a Hermione. La estaban pasando muy bien. Ella se sentía ligera, feliz. Estaba en los brazos de aquel chico, bailando, casi como si estuvieran solos. Después de todos estos años, finalmente estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Ron le preguntó al oído mientras rozaba con delicadeza su oreja con los labios.

- Es que… eres distinto… a lo normal, ¿sabes?

- ¿Distinto en qué forma?… ¿para bien o para mal?

- Para bien.- contestó Hermione sonriendo. Ron hizo ademán de acercarse, pero la chica lo detuvo.- Aquí no, Ron.

- Pero ¿Por qué no?

- Es que, no sé.- Hermione miraba para todos lados.- No es lo correcto.

- Vamos, Hermione, ¿por qué no lo va a ser?

- Bueno, es que… me da un poco de vergüenza.- el chico de inmediato se detuvo y le quedó viendo fijamente.- No, no me das vergüenza tú. A lo que me refiero es que la situación me da vergüenza… hacer "eso" en público.

- Entonces, ¿preferirías hacerlo en privado?- contestó Ron muy bajo, mientras sonreía y Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco.- Estoy bromeando.- Ella empezó a reír, lo abrazó para seguir bailando y se acercó a la oreja del chico.

- En todo caso, sería lo mejor.- contestó la chica en un susurro. Ron se había quedado de una pieza y ella volvió a reír.- Estoy bromeando.

Lo único que deseaba Ginny en esos momentos, era dejar de bailar. No soportaba lo que estaba viendo. Harry, ahí, bailando con esa chica. Era simplemente insoportable.

- Creo que mejor voy a tomar algo. Tengo sed y un poco de calor.

- Te acompaño.

Ginny se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la barra de jugos, sin esperar a que Chris la acompañara. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder salir, ya que la cantidad de gente era impresionante. Antes de salir completamente de la pista, dirigió una fría mirada a Harry. El chico la observó, incómodo.

- ¿Sabes, Cho? Creo que ya no quiero seguir bailando.

- Pero si lo estamos haciendo tan bien y recién estamos empezando.- Cho empezó a hacer pucheros.- Harry, continuemos.

- Creo que mejor no.- y antes de que continuaran hablando, Harry se dio vuelta y siguió el camino que Ginny había tomado. Cho se había quedado en medio de la pista de baile completamente sola.

La pelirroja caminaba bastante rápido, con Chris pisándole los talones. Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban los jugos, tomó una de las copas, se la llevó a los labios y bebió sin compasión. Estaba furiosa, tanto así que no podía articular palabra. Tan simple como eso. Dejando la copa a un lado prácticamente vacía, giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse frente a frente con Chris, que sonreía sin razón.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Es sólo que de verdad, te ves hermosa.- contestó Chris mientras miraba a la chica. El ruido de la música había empañado un poco aquel comentario.

- ¿¡Qué!?- la pelirroja levantó un poco la mano, a la altura de la oreja, indicando que no lo había escuchado, pero en realidad, no había puesto atención a nada de lo que le comentaba el chico. Ginny tenía la vista totalmente perdida en un punto cerca de la pista. De la nada empezó a sonreír y volvió a ponerle atención.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué decías?

- Bueno yo…- Ginny se cruzó de brazos, mientras ponía la expresión más dulce. Antes de poder terminar, Chris sintió a alguien a su lado. Giró la cabeza para ver quién era y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de desagrado.- Ah… eres tú.

- Disculpa, Chris. ¿Ginny?- La chica se apuntó con el dedo, mientras lo miraba de forma exageradamente extrañada. Harry ladeó su cabeza y suspiró.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?.- Ginny miró a Chris, dándole a entender que debía hacerlo, debía conversar con Harry, aunque en esos momentos, ella no quisiera. El chico de Ravenclaw miró hacia arriba, sin mover la cabeza y luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

- Cualquier cosa, estoy en la mesa de la comida. Te estaré esperando. No te tardes.- Ginny asintió mientras sonreía, sin dejar de notar el rostro de irritación de Harry. Chris se retiró, sin dejar de mirar a la chica de vez en cuando sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, es que…- Harry no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar. Tomaba sus manos de forma insegura, sintiendo como el calor empezaba a subir por sus mejillas. Se revolvió el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse y los volvió a abrir.- ¿Por qué empezaste a bailar con él?- La chica abrió su boca sin poder decir nada durante algunos segundos.

- ¿Perdón?- pudo pronunciar la pelirroja con mucho esfuerzo. Miró hacia los lados, sin poder creer que Harry le estuviera preguntando eso. ¿Con qué derecho?.- Tú querías bailar con Cho, así que acepté a Chris para dejarte el camino libre, eso querías. ¿No? En todo caso, con quien yo quiera bailar no es tu problema.

- ¡Yo no quería bailar con Cho!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pero en un principio no te negaste! ¡Te faltó poco para pedirme permiso!- Ginny estaba muy molesta y la gente empezaba a voltearse a mirar lo que ahí sucedía. Harry se había quedado en silencio, sin saber qué podría decir a su favor. Se quedaron así unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la chica llevó sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro.- No. No quiero. Mejor… mejor me voy.- Se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta, dejando a Harry sin siquiera poder moverse de la impresión.

Los pensamientos se atropellaban en la mente del moreno. ¿Sería buena idea ir tras ella? La pelirroja estaba bastante dolida, tal vez sería mejor seguirla y estar con ella. Eso haría. Alcanzó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos, cuando alguien tocó su hombro, deteniéndolo y provocándole un sobresalto.

- Señor Potter.- Dolores Umbridge lo miraba de arriba a bajo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

La pelirroja caminó a través de los pasillos y de las escaleras sin siquiera ver hacia donde se dirigía, pero aún así llegó hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda.

- _Procella Ignis_.- pronunció Ginny con apenas un susurro.

La Señora Gorda se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos, escudriñando su rostro.

- Por Dios, pequeña. ¿Qué te sucedió? Estás llorando.

La pelirroja levantó la vista, topándose con los ojos de la Señora Gorda.

- _Procella Ignis_.

- Está bien, está bien. Pasa. Sólo trataba de ayudarte.

El cuadro se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para que la chica pudiera pasar. Ya en el interior de la torre, observó el espacio que la rodeaba. Todo estaba quieto, tranquilo. Algo extraño a esas horas. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, manteniendo el calor del lugar, para cuando llegaran los demás alumnos desde el comedor. Se acercó a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer sobre él, dejando, nuevamente, que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro.

- Idiota.

Recogió las piernas y acomodó la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. No entendía cómo las cosas habían llegado a ese punto. La estaban pasando muy bien, la noche era perfecta, pero todo se salió de control y ella terminó ahí, sola, triste, patéticamente abandonada en ese sillón de cuero.

- ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, señor Potter?

Harry no podía decir nada. No porque estuviera haciendo algo malo y lo hubieran pillado, si no porque el hecho de que esa profesora se le acercara sólo significaba una sola cosa. Tendría problemas por nada.

- Debo… debo ir a mi cuarto, profesora.

La profesora Umbridge lo miraba de arriba abajo sin siquiera pestañear. Harry apenas respiraba, no tenía meterse en problemas en esos momentos, debía pedirle perdón a la chica que por su culpa estaba más que furiosa.

- Vi que conversaba con una señorita. ¿O me equivoco?

- ¿Qué?- La pregunta había sorprendido un poco al chico.- ¡Ah! Sí, estaba conversando con ella.

El silencio retornó. La profesora Umbridge no le soltaba la mirada al joven mago.

- También pude notar que ella salió del comedor. ¿Usted iba ahora a juntarse con ella en algún lugar apartado?

Harry no podía creer que se hallara en esa situación. ¿En qué estaba pensando aquella mujer? Era cierto que él iría tras la pelirroja, pero el tono que había utilizado la profesora, daba a entender otras cosas. ¿Y qué era eso de un lugar apartado? Ahora, ¿qué debía contestar el chico a tal pregunta? No podía enviarla al demonio por entrometida, porque eso significaría un castigo como el de la pluma con tinta color sangre, su propia sangre.

- Bueno, yo…- _Qué digo, qué digo, ¡alguien por favor que me ayude!_ - Es que…

- Dolores, vamos, deja de trabajar un rato, Argus está igual que tú, ¡Deberían aprovechar la música y bailar! – como respondiendo a sus súplicas, una voz bondadosa y firme los sacó de la incómoda conversación.

- Albus, tú sabes mejor que nadie en esta escuela, que mi deber como representante del Ministerio de Magia y de Cornelius Fudge, es velar por el bienestar de los futuros magos, por eso…

- Por eso mismo, ¡deberías estar divirtiéndote con los demás! Vamos, que Poppy me está contando un excelente chiste sobre unos medimagos.

Y así, el profesor Dumbledore se llevó a la molesta profesora, sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Harry. El chico agradecía enormemente aquel gesto del director, ya que lo había salvado de un castigo seguro.

Caminó hacia la salida del comedor, mientras miraba cómo el resto de sus compañeros se divertía y bailaba sin parar. Él debería estar ahí, entre la gente, también riendo y bailando con la pelirroja, sin ningún problema, sin ninguna discusión, sólo disfrutando, como lo hacían Ron y Hermione, que reían sin parar. Por alguna extraña razón, todo el comportamiento que su amigo tenía con la chica había cambiado y se veían realmente felices.

Subió por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde, estaba seguro, la hallaría. Se detuvo frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, con la respiración muy agitada y con gran esfuerzo dio la contraseña.

Al entrar, lo que primero llamó su atención fue el cabello rojo de la chica. Ésta se había puesto de pie de un salto, al escuchar que alguien entraba a la sala común. Se miraron por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, sin decir palabra alguna. Harry se acercó un poco.

- De verdad… Lo siento mucho.- Ginny no respondía. Harry aún seguía respirando de forma entrecortada y aquel silencio ya lo estaba impacientando.- ¡Vamos, di algo! ¡Lo que sea!

La pelirroja se volvió a sentar en el sillón, sin quitarle la vista al chico. Estaba muy seria y aún se notaba que había llorado. Harry se acercó y con mucho cuidado, se sentó junto a la muchacha, como temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiese sacar su varita, lanzarle un hechizo y dejarlo más mal de lo que ya estaba.

_Al parecer, no me dirá nada_ pensó Harry, mientras buscaba alguna esperanza de perdón en los ojos de Ginny. Ella sostenía su mirada sin problema alguno, al menos eso creía el chico, sin saber que la chica se moría por abrazarlo, decirle que nada importaba, que todo estaba bien, que le perdonaba todo… pero su orgullo Weasley se lo impedía de una forma increíble. El chico revolvió su cabello, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pensando qué más podía hacer o decir. Por un momento pensó en hacer alguna locura, algo que ella no esperara y así arreglar las cosas. El problema era que la chica podía reaccionar totalmente diferente de lo que él esperaba, hasta el punto de no dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Pasaron algunos segundos de total silencio, excepto por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

- Mira, de verdad, yo sé que arruiné tu noche, que me comporté como un idiota, pero creo que desde un principio me malentendiste. Cuando te miré, fue para que me ayudaras a sacarme a Cho de encima, pero ahora que lo pienso, fue algo muy cobarde de mi parte… no sé reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones.- Nada. La chica solo lo miraba y al parecer, ni siquiera lo estaba oyendo. Aún así él continuó.- En serio, lo arruiné, y me siento muy mal por eso. Entenderé si ya no me quieres perdonar…

El silencio se mantuvo, pero la expresión en los ojos de Ginny había cambiado. Ya no era aquella fría y asesina mirada, con la cual podría haber mandado mil _Avada Kedavras_ a quien le hablara o molestara. Esta vez el brillo volvía.

- Bueno… yo…

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Han estado todo el tiempo aquí arriba? El baile ya acabó, la gente está empezando a subir.

- Se perdieron el baile del profesor Dumbledore con Umbridge, no parábamos de reír, cuando esa mujer no le podía seguir el paso y se pisaba la túnica…

Seamus y Dean junto a sus respectivas parejas habían tomado asiento en la sala común, mientras una gran cantidad de chicos empezaba a entrar, riendo y conversando. Harry y Ginny habían sido interrumpidos.

**¡HOLA!:**

Por fin!!! Si, es verdad, señoras y señores! He publicado después de más de tres meses! Lo siento mucho. Pero es que la PSU, no deja tiempo, realmente no deja. Me alegro de haber salido de ese asunto… aunque aún tengo que esperar los resultados, y ¡estoy asustada! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente (o sea cuando lo termine… porque aun me falta)

Bye bye! Los quiero miles!

**Hogwarts Chile**: todos los sábados ( excepto festivos) en el metro Universidad Católica, en la boletería entre 11.30 y 12, luego, al parque San Borja, donde tenemos las reuniones. Todos son bienvenidos!

**Ophelia Dakker**: bueno, igual, si alguna vez vienes a darte una vuelta por Santiago, ve a Hoggy! Y en una de esas, vas a alguno de los partidos de Quidditch, que son geniales! Perdón por la demora en responder!

**Vale**: si!!!! El beso, el beso, el beso!!! O por dios, es una de mis partes favoritas! Si, pololeando y muy feliz, (por él no he subido capitulo… el amor me tiene como tonta) no es pelirrojo… pero es muy lindo! A mi igual me dan miedo las muñecas de porcelana .. y si giran la cabeza en 360 grados, es peor!

**oOCaritoOo**: perdón por la tardanza. Entre todas las preparaciones de la PSU, mi pololo, y que me tenían cortita con el computador, me tardé mucho en responder… lo siento. Mira, yo pertenezco a Hogwarts Chile, somos un grupo igual grande, y nos juntamos los sábados. Somos amigos, y bueno, lo pasamos muy bien juntos… mi niño también está en el grupo! También en el grupo hay miembros de la orden siriusana. Nos juntamos los sábados en el metro universidad Católica, entre las 11.30 y las 12, y bienvenida serás si te apareces por esos lados!

**Kata Higurashi Evans**: Katita!!!! A todos nos gustaría estar en el lugar de esas chicas! Oh por dios! Y respecto a tu pregunta… si son muy peques! Pero no tanto o.o asi que… dejemos lo asi. Te quiero miles cabra!

**Lore**: gracias, me alegro que te guste mi fic, y perdón por la tardanza… de verdad mil perdones. Dos de oro… algo histórico en nuestro país… realmente algo glorioso. Estoy orgullosa de ser chilena.

**Lucy McGonagall**: hija! Si! Es muy romantico! Cuidado con las caries, es muy dulce! Aquí está el 12, espero que sea de su agrado, me gustó mucho como quedó! Besitos para usted también…

**Violet-potter**: yo igual sentí maripositas!!! Muchas, muchas, muchas! Si a todas nos sucede algo así en la vida, de eso estoy segura, pongo las manos al fuego. Perdón por la tardanza… pero ahora en vacaciones, prometo subir muy seguido! Para ti también besos y abrazos!

PD: eres española? Oh por dios! Mi fic es leído en muchas partes!

**Melocotón**: a mi también me encanta! Medio tonto no más este Ron… podría ser peor… pero lo arregló totalmente, no? Que bueno que te encante mi fic, con esos comentarios, quiero puro escribir, y que quede bello, espectacular! Ya tengo planeado el final… espero que les guste… porque el final que elegí, da paso a segunda parte!!!

**Naty Tonks**: Está bien, lo acabaré pronto!

**Nicky-Potter**: gracias! Si, es que si me centro en una sola pareja… la historia pierde sentido. Y QUIEN ERES? DE DONDE ME CONOCES! NO HE PODIDO DORMIR! Necesito saber quien eres! Pushis, soy mala adivinando cosas… pistas! Pistas! Por fa!

**Degna 15**: la verdad, aun no tengo claro cuantos capítulos serán, pero no creo que más de 20. aun no hay nada seguro. Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Claudix Black**: lo siento mucho! Perdón por la tardanza. Pero aquí está el 12, y muy pronto el 13, que no he podido parar de reír al menos al principio! Me gusta mucho como está quedando.

**lizZyd**: perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Ahora que estamos de vacaciones, publicaré, y publicaré mucho! Espero que te guste este capitulo, en lo personal, me encantó.


End file.
